


Dern Lacuna

by Yukkulix (Sweet_YukkuLix)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Drama, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Minor Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pack Dynamics, Past Abuse, Physical yutae, Romance, Suspense, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Yutae with no feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_YukkuLix/pseuds/Yukkulix
Summary: Dern Lacuna: a missing memory that hide secrets.Johnny's pack living in Busan welcomes Yuta, a frightened omega, found by one of their alphas. All have been living in harmony ever since, to the delight of Yuta, finally accepted and in his place. But Yuta's troubled past ends up resurfacing, and could well put his whole pack in danger ...
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 32
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dern Lacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940086) by [Yukkulix (Sweet_YukkuLix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_YukkuLix/pseuds/Yukkulix). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! 
> 
> I'm coming back with my translated Yujae ABO fanfiction, finally ! 
> 
> I hope you'll like it, and for the ones who already tried to read it in French back then: welcome back, here it is in English, hope you'll be more at ease by reading it like that ! 
> 
> Special thanks to my bestfriend, Laura, IridescentOSH here in AO3. She helped me by translating this first chapter, so thank you so much bby ! And everyone, go check her works <3 
> 
> So here we go, let's start :3

The sounds of laughter from the activity coming from the main street made him feel even more alone, while the young man had his forehead and hands pressed against the wall in front of him, trying to catch his breath, his body covered in sweat and his face bathed in tears. After hours of fleeing through the maze and bustle of the streets of Busan, Yuta, young omega, had finally stopped running. He was just exhausted, and was in a sorry state, covered in dust, mud and sweat from walking down ill-famed alleys and climbing abandoned buildings to escape. He was out of strength, his whole body was shaking, so he let his body slide against the concrete, eventually sitting against the wall, his legs stretched out in front of him. 

He let his head rest again the wall, raising his face to the sky and he let a hand fall against his heart beating way too fast in his rib cage, before pulling the jacket, which he had stolen from a balcony, tighter against him to try to warm up. He had fled too quickly, and hadn’t had time to take anything with him, not even his phone. He let out a little sour laugh at the thought, because his phone wouldn’t really help him, since he didn’t know anyone in this city, or even in this country, who might be able to help him. He looked towards the end of the alley, barely visible from where he was standing, hidden behind a garbage container.

He didn’t even have the strength to get up to see if he could find something to eat in said garbage container, far too exhausted. His gaze returned to the light coming from the street, and he just hoped it was far enough away not to draw any unwanted attention to him. He prayed that no one – especially not an alpha – would pick up his scent from the busy street, because given his present condition, he would be completely unable to protect himself or flee again. The cold was starting to gnaw at him, and he shivered, his body trembling a little more and he felt his strength leave him. His whole body ached, especially his back and his left leg. He slid a hand over his left thigh, wincing and letting out a painful sob. His vision became blurry, he heard someone speak without picking up on what he was saying, and then he perceived just a shadow above him before falling into unconsciousness, his body too tired to keep him awake any more.

Jaehyun listened without much attention to what the little omega by his side was telling him, walking next to him, sometimes nodding randomly. His mind was currently miles away from his friend’s babbling and he had a neutral look on his face. He had almost been forced to go with the Thai in town, under the threat of Johnny, his mate, who had to take care of the youngest of their pack today and therefore couldn’t escort Ten, one of the two omegas of their clan. The tall blond jumped when Ten punched him in the arm, complaining with a pout : “You don’t even pretend to listen to me anymore Jaehyun, it’s rude.”

The alpha rolled his eyes, replying calmly with a bored voice: “I was just thinking that John owes me once more. He knows I hate coming to town. Especially when it’s your windows-shopping time, princess.”

Ten didn’t even take offense at the little nickname and giggled as he crossed the road, the alpha on his heels. They then continued on their way, Ten shifting sometimes near the storefronts to observe the items in the window, Jaehyun slowing down to stay at his level without following him completely. Shopping wasn’t really his thing, unlike Ten or Taeyong, but he had to stay close to the brunette if he didn’t want to be retaliated against by Johnny if something happened. 

However, when they were crossing the road in front of a narrow alley, Ten went straight to another storefront, without paying attention to Jaehyun’s sudden stop. The blonde had stopped walking, his senses alert, having raised his head and turned his full attention to the alley He could smell a strong, musky smell coming from a visibly distressed omega and that thought alone made him move down the street without an ounce of hesitation. He entered the narrow alley, ignoring Ten, all of his attention now focused on the smell and the sounds coming from the darkness. He heard a plaintive moan as he approached a trash can, and then called to try and hope for an answer.

Only silence answered him so he walked forward cautiously. He opened his eyes wide, freezing when he was completely surrounded by the strong smell, and he had to take a deep breath to stay calm and focused. He put a hand in front of his nose to mask the smell and watched the scene before his eyes. A young omega, completely scruffy and passed out, was propped up against the wall. His scent showed that he was barely out of his heat and that thought made Jaehyun frown.

What was this omega doing there, passed out? Did he know how dangerous it was for an omega to be exposed like this near a busy street while having such a smell? He thought.

Jaehyun walked even closer to the young man, until he reached him. He crouched down in front of him, only a little space between them, and Jaehyun wrinkled his nose at the smell coming from him. He slowly brought his hands to the stranger, a little afraid to touch him. He slid a hand against the chest of the chestnut haired man, remaining silent and focused, trying to detect if he was still breathing. He allowed himself to let out a reassured sigh when he found out that he was indeed still breathing and that he was just unconscious. Taking advantage of the boy’s unconsciousness, Jaehyun observed his body, looking for any injuries.

And he let out a growl when he noticed there were some. And not just one. He gently took the boy’s wrist between his fingers, observing large bruises and cuts, as if he had been chained. This simple thought made his dominant and protective alpha come out, in order to repel any possible intruders. The smell of dried blood mixed with the scent of the omega stank in the environment, making Jaehyun lightheaded. He put his hands on the young man’s face, on his chin to straighten his face and look at him. Just as he was raising the boy’s head, Ten’s voice ringing in the alley made him freeze.

“Jaehyun? You’re here? What are you doing?”

The latter turned his head towards the brunette who entered the alley, glancing behind him, before walking towards him. His worried look turned into shock when he saw the omega passed out in front of his friend. He joined them, standing on the other side of the stranger. He watched Jaehyun still silently staring at the passed out boy, and focused his attention on the stranger, before opening his eyes wide and exclaiming:

“Yuta!?”

His sudden exclamation made Jaehyun jump, who glanced at him with his brows furrowed, asking while staring at his friend:

“Do you know this kid?”

“Yes! He’s a childhood friend. A Japanese the same age as Taeyong. I haven’t seen him in like, six years…”

So he’s older, Jaehyun thought, staring at the boy’s face.

Ten now displayed a concerned pout on his face, and slid his hand over Yuta’s forehead, his fingers finally freeing his face from his too long and dirt covered hair. He studied his face and was sure it was his Japanese comrade, whom he had known and befriended years before. His hand then wandered over his cheek, and he grimaced, noticing the marks and bruises that covered the visible parts of Yuta’s body, and his features carved by fatigue and most certainly the lack of food. He then noticed others marks on his neck and collarbones, but here, it was not bruising.

“My god, what happened to you?” Then he added to the alpha: “We have to help him, we can’t leave him here.”

Jaehyun nodded, remaining silent and took off his own jacket to place it on the boy’s chest, who seemed to be cold. He then leaned over to try to hug him and warm him up even more. Ten stared at Yuta’s sleeping form while retrieving his phone from his pocket. He first helped Jaehyun to straighten up with Yuta in his arms, then quickly dialed a number before bringing the device to his ear. He exchanged a few quick words with his interlocutor, throwing frequent glances at the Japanese propped up against the alpha’s broad chest. The latter was trying to focus on something other than the tantalizing smell of the fragile omega in his arms.

When the call ended, Ten said, shaking his head sharply:

“Johnny is okay. Let’s go, he needs Taeil’s care.”

They quickly went to the car, Jaehyun driving and Ten sitting in the back sat with Yuta’s head propped up against his thighs. The omega’s hand was placed on his counterpart’s forehead, watching out for any sign of a fever. When he felt the skin under his fingers heat up and sweat, he ordered the blonde to speed up.

They arrived in record time, and Ten had no time to untie his seatbelt that the door opened on Johnny, a tall light brown haired young man who looked worried. He quickly checked to see if Ten was alright, before directing his gaze on the omega still passed out in the door. He quickly analyzed his appearance, frowning at the smell he gave off and at his pitiful appearance. He turned his attention back to his mate, drawing him to him while Jaehyun took care of carrying the stranger in his arms.

“Since when has he passed out?” he asked as he slid a hand over Ten’s waist, guiding him toward the house.

“Since I found him in the alley, I think. I felt distress and when I walked into the alley, he had just lost consciousness.”

“Okay. Take him quickly inside. Taeil is already here and we have made room in the living room for Taeil to take care of him and his injuries.”

The blonde nodded and therefore quickly went inside the house, after having readjusted the Japanese in his arms. Once in the living room, he immediately went to the sofa covered with a sheet and a towel. He then drew back to the side to make room for Taeil to intervene. The beta paused for a while when he took in the omega’s state and his smell. Jaehyun looked at the chestnut haired boy’s face carefully, almost hoping to see signs of him waking up. However, he was brought back to reality when the beta asked him to come help him remove the omega’s clothes. The alpha froze and didn’t have time to react that Ten passed in front of him, taking over without giving him a choice.

Jaehyun looked at the chestnut haired boy’s face carefully, almost hoping to see signs of him waking up. However, he came back down to earth when the beta asked him to come and help him remove the omega’s clothes. The alpha froze and didn’t even have time to react as Ten walked in front of him, taking over without giving him a choice.

“It’s all good, I’ll take care of it Jae. Thanks for carrying him.”

The alpha then stood still for a moment, staring at the omega and the beta that were removing the tattered t-shirt from Yuta’s body, revealing his back to Jaehyun. This then revealed a skin covered with more or less scratches and wounds, some visibly infected or badly treated. Jaehyun felt a rage build up inside him, his protective alpha senses waking up again from the distress and pain the omega must have felt. He began to let out his pheromones, but was calmed when a strong hand landed on his shoulder.

He drew his attention from the little omega being looked after by Taeil, and he fell on Johnny’s benevolent gaze, who calmly guided him towards the kitchen.

“Let them take care of him.” He then added, seeing the concern of his right hand man, “We’ll definitely know more once he wakes up.”

Jaehyun glanced at the living room for the last time out of the corner of his eye, the last thing he saw being Ten seated on one end of the sofa, which held Yuta’s head against his knees while Ten began to clean the wounds on the younger’s fine wrists.

Strangely, he did not remain calm all the time it took for Taeil to take care of the chestnut haired boy, failing to remain calm and serene, especially when Ten joined them in the kitchen with an annoyed pout on his face. The little brunette quickly walked towards Johnny, settling naturally on his lap, his head hiding against his neck while his alpha slipped his hands around his waist to hold him against him, his fingers absentmindedly caressing his lower back without saying anything, trying to reassure him.

Jaehyun's eyes left the couple and landed on his own hands, clasped on his knees, his fingers tightly gripping the fabric of his jeans. He frowned when he noticed that the white sleeves of his sweater were slightly stained with blood. He let out a groan as he straightened up quickly, startling the couple who exchanged an intrigued look as they watched him leave the room.

Knowing that he was covered in Yuta's blood greatly annoyed Jaehyun, so when he got upstairs to his bedroom, he swiftly took his sweater off, tossing it bluntly in the corner of his room, looking at it with a scowl. He sighed and stood for a moment, before sitting on his bed, running a nervous hand through his hair. He could still smell the omega on him, and it almost gave him a headache.

The blonde remained in this position, gradually calming down until he heard the door of his room open. He frowned when he saw Johnny come in with some of his belongings in his arms, and put them on the edge of the unoccupied bed on the other side of the room.

“What are you doing?”

The pack leader sighed and settled on the bed across from Jaehyun, running a hand through his hair, replying: “We settled the omega in our room. And to prevent him from panicking when he wakes up, I’m going to spend the night here. Considering the marks that Taeil has treated all over his body, I think he was mistreated or abused... And we should therefore prevent him from having an anxiety attack by waking up next to an alpha he doesn’t know.”

This explanation made Jaehyun sigh and he threw the second pillow he was using against Johnny’s chest, who quickly took it in his arms without any problem. Then he groaned, laying down with the pillow under his head: 

“And Ten wants to stay with him… I think he’s very worried, since he used to know him before. I just hope this Yuta won’t take it out on him when he wakes up.”

“Behind his princess image, Ten knows how to defend himself, don’t worry. And also our rooms are side by side so at the slightest agitation, we can intervene.” The blonde chuckled at the overprotectiveness that Johnny was showing.

Jaehyun wasn’t really familiar with the feeling of insecurity that the elder could feel, because he didn't have a mate and had never really been around omegas, except Ten and Jungwoo who were both claimed. He sighed again and took off his t-shirt and pants, staying in his underwear and finally laying down on his bed, his arms wedged under his head and eyes staring at the ceiling. He didn’t move from his position until the door to his room opened again on Johnny, who seemed concerned. He then frowned and asked him what was wrong with his gaze.

“The omega... I mean Yuta, seemed to be in really bad shape… He have a huge crosswise wound in the back, deep and infected. I think he’s going to have to stay longer than we thought. I hope we won’t need to take him to the hospital…” He then said after a short break. “We’ll have to see his condition when he wakes up.”

Johnny then turned to face the wall, letting Jaehyun stare at his back, cutting the conversation off. The blonde brushed his hair from his forehead again and laid down, resuming his previous position and got lost in his thoughts, staring at the ceiling. He vaguely heard Johnny move a little before falling asleep.

The first thing Yuta felt when he woke up was the pain. He opened his eyes with difficulty, his eyesight blurry for a moment. He got used to the light and expected to find the gray sky, or the floor of the alley where he had lost consciousness the day before. But he found himself looking at a white ceiling, and his body wrapped in a soft blanket. These first observations made him panic, and he felt his heart speed up, unable to move, his body still too weak. He frowned and tried to calm his breathing, the time to fully emerge from his torpor. 

His senses returned to him completely and he finally caught the scents that surrounded him. He could smell scents belonging to alphas, betas but also to omegas. When he smelled all this mixture of scents, he almost started to have a headache. He finally realized that the smell of an alpha and an omega seemed much stronger and closer to him. He tried to sit up, but let out a groan of pain when he felt a weight on his chest. He then panicked, and pushed the body that was asleep on him, groaning painfully when his quick movement revived his pain.

The Japanese slid a hand on is stomach, biting his lower lip to hold back the new groan that threatened to escape him, and frowned, looking at his half-naked body. He widened his eyes, shocked to see that he was being treated, the smallest of his wounds covered with bandages or cream. He turned his attention to the person next to him, almost sighing when he noticed that it was the omega he had smelled earlier, and that he had simple relocated to the side without waking up. He couldn’t see his face, only his back, his brown hair and an ear heavily covered with piercings. Yuta pulled the sheets over to him, wrapping himself inside to hide his body. The Japanese looked around for his belongings, wanting more than anything to cover himself up because he felt exposed.

One of his movements must have awakened the stranger because the brunette moved, turning on his back and rubbing his eyes. He then opened them and his gaze landed on Yuta. The latter then remained frozen, one foot on the ground and the rest of his body still on the bed. He was like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, motionless and in panic. He didn’t move until the brunette, obviously a foreigner like him, straightened and put a hand on his on the mattress.

“Yuta! You’re finally awake!”

The fact that this teenager knew his first name and spoke to him this naturally frightened Yuta, and he straightened up as quickly as he could to distance himself from him. He was halted, however, when Ten also straightened up, grabbing his arm, he then turned to him, his heart pounding and his free arm clutching the sheet against him. He tried to free himself from his grip, tears running down his cheeks.

“Leave me alone... Let me go…”

“Hey no, calm down, calm down. Don’t you recognize me?”

The two omegas stayed still, Ten giving Yuta time to calm down and to study him. He sent him a sweet smile, remaining quiet. The realization reached Yuta’s eyes when he thought he recognized the omega in front of him. Ten felt him relax slightly and the Japanese spoke:

“T-Ten, is that you?”

The smile that issued was his answer, as Ten released his grip on his childhood friend, to draw him into a tight hug instead.

“My God Yuta, what happened to you?”

“I…” The Japanese began after a moment of silence.

However, he was interrupted by the door of the room opening on a young gray haired main, who entered the room quite naturally, speaking directly without paying attention to the scene before his eyes: “Say Ten, have you seen my sweatshirt?”

He froze, hand still on the door handle, when he saw Ten, accompanied by a young, half-naked omega covered by a simple sheet by his side. He frowned and went to ask a question but was cut off by a sudden movement of the stranger.

Yuta smelled the scent of an alpha filling his nose to the point of suffocating him, and he opened his eyes wide, shocked and panicked. He threw the sheet covering his body over the head of the alpha in a quick gesture, taking the alpha off guard. Ten grabbed Yuta’s arm to try to calm him down, but Yuta panicked and pushed him away strongly, making him fall back against a shelf, causing a huge crash.

In an instant, Johnny and Jaehyun showed up in the room, Johnny attacking Yuta right away, brutally tackling him to the ground. He put a hand around his throat, and one of his knees was pressed against the young omega’s ribs, while Jaehyun was moving rapidly toward Ten.

“Taeyong! What happened?” Jaehyun asked, helping Ten straighten up.

The gray haired alpha emerged from under the sheet covering his face and looked surprised, discovering the scene without really understanding the situation. He then looked at the omega tackled to the ground by their leader, replying:

“I don’t know! I wanted to ask something to Ten and this omega panicked and threw his sheet at me.”

Ten thanked Jaehyun before turning his attention to Johnny and Yuta. He opened his eyes wide when he saw Johnny’s position on Yuta. The alpha was against Yuta, his hand tight on the chestnut haired throat, almost preventing him from breathing, and his elbow was painfully pressed against the omega’s ribs. At the slightest movement, he could crush his rib cage. Johnny used his alpha strength to force Yuta to submit, frightening him greatly. The Japanese’s face was now bathed in tears and his body trembled in fear as his scent gradually changed to show his submission. 

Ten quickly grabbed Johnny’s arm to make him let go. After staring at Yuta with a murderous look for a few more minutes, Ten’s almost imploring voice lifted the alpha from his torpor, and he finally let go, freeing Yuta who rolled to the side, putting a hand to his ribs and coughing strongly, tears running down his cheeks.

Johnny then straightened up quickly, inspecting Ten from every angle, groaning, greatly displeased: “I knew it was a bad idea to leave you alone with him! He could have really hurt you!”

He received an annoyed look from his mate, who freed himself from him, to kneel near Yuta in slow movements so as not to frighten him further. He glanced at Johnny to answer back: “Calm down, I’m fine. He got scared when he saw Taeyong so he pushed me away. You didn’t have to hurt him.”

The Japanese was sobbing hard, almost suffocating when he smelled the three strong scents of the alpha in the room. He curled up on himself, feeling a hand rest on his back. He submitted even more, whispering in a broken voice: ”Don’t hurt me… I just want to leave. Don’t hurt me. Not again…”

The state in which he was squeezed Ten’s heart, who glared at Johnny, making him chew nervously on his lip. The other alphas looked at each other, worried when they saw the reaction of the other omega, and above all, felt the submission he gave off. The Thai sighed before moving to face Yuta without him having to turn to face the alphas. He signaled them to leave the room, which the alphas did with haste. 

Once the two omegas were alone in the room, Ten ran a hand through the Japanese boy’s hair to see his face. He waited patiently for Yuta to raise his head to look at him, he gave him a tender smile before speaking again: “Don’t be scared. No one will hurt you here. The three alphas you just saw are nice, Johnny just acted this way because you pushed me back violently. The blonde is the one who found you in the alley yesterday, Jaehyun. And Taeyong is also very nice. You don’t have to be afraid of them or us, okay?”

His words slightly relaxed the Japanese who nodded before asking in a shy and trembling voice, looking away to the floor:

“You won’t lock me up? Or tie me up?”

His question made the Thai who looked at him froze, incredulous. What had his friend gone through to be in this state of fear? And most importantly, what had he done to deserve to be tied up and locked up? He thought he understood where the purplish marks and wounds on his wrists were coming from. He shook his head to hide his thoughts and thought that the most important thing for now was to calm his friend down so he could rest and recover properly.

Ten helped him get back on the bed, and then retrieved the sheet that Taeyong had left on the floor. He wrapped Yuta in it before answering him in a soft voice, sliding a hand over one of his locks:

“Of course not. We’re not savages, don’t worry. Look, I’m an omega and I’m fine, hm?” Once Yuta nodded, he went on: “Nothing bad will happen to you here, okay? I promise you.”

He let Yuta recover from his emotions, then seeing that he seemed a little bit calmer, he removed the sheet from his body a little to observe where Johnny had grabbed him earlier. He then noticed that bruises were already starting to appear on his ribs and neck, making Ten wince. His friend already had enough marks on his body, so seeing new ones caused this time by his mate made him growl. Ten sighed and ran a hand over Yuta’s cheek, then his forehead to brush the bang off his eyes. He gave him another smile and told him with the same gently voice that he was just going to find something to remake his bandages.

He quickly walked down the hall without glancing at Johnny who was waiting for him outside the bedroom, and went straight to the bathroom to retrieve the first-aid kit that Taeil had used just the day before. The Thai then returned to the room, almost slamming the door in Johnny’s face, who was about to speak. He sighed, resting his forehead on the wooden door before turning around. He then discovered Yuta sitting on the bed, his body hidden by the sheet which only let his head being seen, a painful and tired look on his face. He still smiled at Ten and seemed a little more relaxed.

Ten sweetly smiled back, gathering what he needed with a smile, slowly explaining to him what he planned to do, as a doctor would do to reassure a child who had fallen. He didn’t want to scare Yuta again, and he didn’t want him to hurt himself any more. He remained silent, covering the wounds with bandages after applying ointment on the various bruises he had. Yuta didn’t say a word either, and was visibly struggling to stay awake. Ten smiled softly and once he was done, he put everything back into the first-aid kit and made a pile of used bandages and compresses. He straightened up on his feet and gave Yuta a last smile before saying:

“I’ll let you rest. Don’t worry, I’m going to ask the boys not to come in here. They’ll leave you alone until you’re ready to face them, I promise.”

“Thank you…”

“You're welcome. Now rest, okay?”

Yuta gave him a slightly more genuine smile, nodding his head before letting himself fall on his side. He replaced the sheet on his shoulders before closing his eyes, already starting to fall asleep. Ten stayed by his side until Yuta was fast asleep, a sad smile on his lips.

Seeing his once smiling and laughing friend in this state of distress broke his heart and he hoped to see the sparkling and lively Yuta from ten years ago soon. He gently ran a hand over the Japanese’s face, kissing his forehead with the tip of his lips, draping a blanket over him. He then left the room in silence, making sure to close the door tightly so that the smell of the alphas could not reach the inside. Ten then took a deep breath, leaning against the wall for a moment, allowing himself a break. He knew that the minute he stepped into the living room, he would be suffocated by questions from his friends. He huffed and then joined the living room.

It was time to let the rest of the pack know about the latest events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is ! My first chapter for Dern Lacuna~ 
> 
> I plan to post one chapter per week, maybe on Tuesday or Wednesday, to give me time to translate the rest (and I continue to work on the French version which is already in its 21st chapter haha)!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Do not hesitate to leave me your opinion in a comment, I'll love to read what you think about this ! :3
> 
> See ya later,  
> Yukkuri


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! Hope you're all okay !   
> I'm coming back with the second chapter, and we're making a jump of 5 years after Yuta's dramatic arrival in John's pack !
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the comments in the first chapter, I'm so happy to see you all ready for the English version. Welcome back for the few of you who tried to read the French version, and enjoy this translated one, it'll be much better than the Google Translate's one I promise ! x)  
> Again, thank you to Laura (iridescentOSH here) for helping me with the translation again, love you bby <3
> 
> Nothing more to say but : enjoy :3

****

**_Five years later_ **

****

It was hardly daybreak, the room still plunged into darkness. No one should be awake since everything was silent. Jaehyun was asleep on his stomach with his arms wedged under his pillow. He always have been a very light sleeper, so when the door to his room opened before closing an instant later and the smell of an omega invaded the room, Jaehyun let out a little groan, waking up quickly. He frowned and turned to the side, listening to the muffled footsteps echoing in his room then he smiled softly as he felt the edge of the mattress sinking. He then lifted the sheets, leaving room for his elder to join him on the bed. Jaehyun let his thin body stick to his without opening his eyes, knowing very well who it was: Yuta, who came to seek comforting human contact after five days spent locked up and isolated in his own room, dealing with his heat cycle.

Jaehyun took a deep breath but regretted it almost immediately when the strong smell of Yuta permeated his senses. He then expired heavily, wrinkling his nose, the smell of the Japanese was particularly tantalizing at that moment, even more than usual for him since the Japanese was just coming out of his heat. In addition to the fact that Jaehyun was an alpha neither mated nor going out with anyone, he was more sensitive to this fragrance. He turned his head toward the ceiling, lying on his back to allow Yuta to settle comfortably against him. He felt Yuta sigh of well-being, which made him smile tenderly in turn. He slipped a hand around his thin waist, pulling the duvet up over their bodies, leaving only his shoulders and head uncovered, slightly reducing the strength of the scent released.

It has now been five years since he found Yuta unconscious in that alley, and five years since he chose to stay with them as their new pack member. They were now almost all adults in the pack and the blonde and the chestnut haired had gotten very close. The beginnings had been rather timid, but Yuta had finally revealed himself over time as a turbulent and teasing young man, but very kind and simply adorable despite the bad temper he could sometimes have. He was never worse than Donghyuck, who didn’t get better as he got older: he was still a brat for him, despite being nineteen years old now. Jaehyun then got lost in thought, reliving the first meeting between Yuta and the members of the pack.

_For two days after Yuta’s catastrophic arrival at their home, the pack’s members left him alone without approaching him, allowing him to adapt to the different smells, and also to so many people. This had allowed him to recover well from his injuries and fatigue, and for Ten to explain the situation briefly, even if he didn’t know a lot. It was during the third afternoon at their house that Yuta finally allowed himself to really leave the room where he had been staying most of the day since his arrival in this house. He then timidly left the room, taking a few steps down the hall and then walking down a few stairs, until he came to the railing which let him see the living room._

_He stopped in the middle of the stairs, and almost hid behind the wooden railing, intimidated. Indeed, in the living room was the majority of the members of the pack. He remained motionless and nervous, watching the different people seated in the sofas and armchairs, determining the rank of each. He jumped when everyone turned their heads towards him, except one young blonde boy who continued to watch the TV screen in front of him. Yuta hid himself in the staircase, sitting on the steps, feeling his breathing suddenly speed up because of all the attention that was suddenly given to him._

_It was Ten who approached him first, joining him gently on the stairs. He knelt before his fellow omega, and shot him a sweet smile as he held out a hand. Yuta looked up at his brunette friend, and the tender smile that was addressed to him relaxed him a bit so he grabbed his hand, straightening up with his help. Ten pulled him down the stairs with him, accompanying him after having whispered:“Come, don’t be afraid.”_

_Once at the bottom of the stairs, Yuta stood still again for a few moments, studying the reaction of the alphas before him, watching each of them attentively, his heart beating at a frantic pace. Once he sensed that the alphas weren’t trying to show him their dominance, Yuta nodded gently and started to walk forward, hiding almost completely behind Ten. The latter turned to him to give him a last smile before abruptly stepping aside so that the Japanese was fully exposed to the others. Yuta widened his eyes before stammering, not knowing what to do or how to react._

_Some, whom Yuta identified as betas, gave him a small encouraging hand signal, and the alphas simply stared at him, while he saw out of the corner of his eyes an omega smile at him. He felt the gaze of Jaehyun and Taeyong on him, whom he recognized as the alpha who had found him in the alley and the alpha who had burst into Ten’s room on the first day, and that made him bite his lip under the intensity of their eyes. His attention was diverted from the two alphas when the young blonde boy came to stick to his legs, hugging his waist, shouting with happiness:_

_“Nice to meet you, Yuta hyung! I’m Jisung!”_

_The young blonde looked up at Yuta, giving him a dazzling and adorable smile, and his eyes formed two little crescents. This image melted Yuta who returned his smile, moved and he replied shyly by returning his hug._

_This exchange was the trigger for the other members of the pack to come and surround Yuta in turn to introduce themselves The Japanese was reassured when he saw that an omega – Jungwoo, if he remembered correctly – other than Ten was also living in the pack, and that he appeared to be in perfect health. The last to come to see him were obviously the alphas. First Johnny, who finally introduced himself and apologized for hurting him the first day, then the others. Yuta tensed a little at their approach, before relaxing again when they spoke to him as if he were their equal, without trying to show their alpha heritage and especially without trying to make him submit. He couldn’t help but blush a little when the last alpha – whom he recognized by smell like the one who found him in the alley three days before – met his gaze._

_His deep black eyes scanned his figure and Yuta did the same admiring the aura he gave off. It was intense but soothing at the same time, but different from Johnny’s, the alpha leading the pack, or even Taeyong’s, who he had initially found intimidating. Yuta broke eye contact, looking away and fixing his eyes on his joined hands before looking up at the alpha’s face. After a moment of complete silence in the room, the alpha’s serious expression finally split into a smile, revealing – oh my God, Yuta thought – dimples. The blonde put a hand on his own head, gently rubbing his hair and said in a deep voice that made Yuta shudder:_

_“I’m Jaehyun, I’m happy to see you awake and in better shape. Welcome among us.”_

_This sentence, said this way, immediately made him feel special, at home, like a long-lost member of a family. He bit his lip again and finally smile back at the blonde, bowing slightly to greet him in turn. This exchange allowed the other members of the pack to completely relax. Finally, Yuta’s face split into a broad smile that never left him, lighting up is face. Maybe he just had found a pack that could finally take care of him and become his new family. Perhaps he had finally found his new home._

Jaehyun broke out of his thoughts when he felt Yuta rub his nose around his neck. He smiled tenderly and looked down at him to watch him play with the rim of his t-shirt on his stomach. He looked at him without saying anything, sweetly, a soft smile on his lips. Yuta’s still half-asleep face and messy hair made his heart melt even more. The alpha ten watched as the omega slide his head over his shoulder and close his eyes, as if he was going to sleep again. Jaehyun ran his fingers through Yuta’s hair, enjoying the calmness of the room. The silence was finally broken when the Japanese’s stomach rumbled, making Jaehyun laugh and Yuta blush, who hid his face under the sheet. Jaehyun straightened up then shifted away from Yuta, under the gaze of the latter wo frowned at being dislodged like this.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ll get you some water and something to eat. You should have been there first before joining me.” He said, glancing sideways at Yuta while heading for the door.

Yuta then laid back with a little pout, without answering, because he knew the alpha was right. He watched Jaehyun shake his head with a small smile despite his annoyance before the alpha left the room. Yuta closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of Jaehyun permeating the sheets. He was almost asleep when the door opened again on Jaehyun who was carrying a bottle of water and a pack of biscuits. He sat down on the bed, giving Yuta room to sit up, throwing them on his lap. He handed him the small bottle of water after the omega settled, watching him take long sips.

He then handed him the biscuits and didn’t take his eyes off him during the time it took him to eat a few. Once he was finished, Jaehyun retrieved the pack and placed it on hi bedside table, before lying back down on his bed, feeling that Yuta was caught up by fatigue. He motioned Yuta to join him again, which the elder hurried to do, making himself comfortable against his chest with a sigh of satisfaction. Jaehyun’s arm slid naturally around the shorter’s waist again, who let out a yawn behind his hand. He fell asleep quickly, under Jaehyun’s benevolent gaze, who in turn allowed himself to be overtaken by sleep, intoxicated with the sweet smell of Yuta, his hand leaning against his.

They were disturbed a few hours later, though, when the door opened silently. It was Doyoung coming to wake Jaehyun up for lunch. The redhead was however surprised for a moment when he saw a shape stuck to the alpha in the bed. He stepped forward a little before sighing when he discovered Yuta almost completely wrapped in the sheets. There was only one end that covered Jaehyun’s chest and upper legs, the rest being wrapped tightly around the omega. Doyoung ends up smiling, used to see this kind of scene in the morning each time Yuta comes out of his heat. He shook his head and finally decided to wake up the sleepers, still surprised that Jaehyun hadn’t opened his eyes when he came in.

He walked over to the bed on Jaehyun’s side and only had to touch his shoulder for the blonde to open his eyes with a groan. The beta rolled his eyes at the reaction and whispered, as to not wake Yuta suddenly:

“Wake up, Jaehyun, breakfast is almost ready. Shall I let you wake Yuta up?”

He received a quick and weak “Yes”, and he smiled back as he left the room. Jaehyun turned around in the bed to wake Yuta up. He laughed a little when he saw Yuta’s position: sleeping on the side, curled up in a ball and almost entirely covered by the duvet. And he had taken all the sheets for him, as usual. He sometimes wondered if Yuta was really older than him, seeing the position he was in to sleep. The alpha thought for a moment about waking the older by abruptly removing the duvet from him, but remembering that he was barely out of his heat and that he must still be quite sensitive, he changed his mind. He finally chooses to wake him up gently, sliding his large hand over Yuta’s cheek to caress his rosy cheekbone, murmuring:

“Yuta, wake up. We have to go eat.”

The first reaction he had was a groan, before Yuta turned around and huddled against him, the sheets between them. The omega yawned, almost squeaking at the end, then rubbed his eyes after pulling out one of his arms from the thickness of the comforter. He stretched and finally opened his eyes, looking at Jaehyun with a small smile, greeting him in a still sleepy voice. He watched as the alpha sat on the bed then got up to put his jogging pants on. The youngest then offered a hand to Yuta to invite him to get up, and the short omega grabbed it with a smile. He leaned on Jaehyun for support, since his legs were still trembling. Seeing him all hesitant, the blonde snaked a hand around his middle to help him stay steady and standing.

“Is it gonna be fine? I’ll help you get to the table, okay?”

The omega just nodded while biting his lip, clutching his hand in Jaehyun’s free one. They left the room calmly, in no hurry, Jaehyun watching out for Yuta, ready to catch him if he were to fall. They arrived in the living room a few minutes later, and were greeted by the already awake members. Taeyong, Taeil and Doyoung were in the kitchen, making breakfast, while Lucas, Jungwoo, Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun set the table for everyone efficiently. It was Jaemin who saw the duo first, looking surprised when he saw Yuta. His surprised expression quickly turned into a huge smile, and he put what he had in his hands on the table to cross the room quickly. However, he slowed down once he was near the omega and the alpha, then slipped into Yuta’s arms, making him smile. They hugged for a while, Yuta smiling hard at finding everyone after almost a week alone.

“Yuta hyung! I missed you!”

“I missed you too, Jaemin.”

They stayed close for a while longer, before Jaehyun gently guided Yuta to the table, helping him sit down and only letting go of him once he was sure he was not going to fall. Jaehyun then moved to his right, quickly joined by the others and they began to chat. Jungwoo also came out of his heat a few days ago, so Yukhei his alpha mate, remained glued to his side, his large hand not leaving the omega’s thin thigh. It was then Taeyong, Taeil and Doyoung’s turn to settle down, bringing the dishes and placing them on the center of the large table so that everyone could help themselves. Taeil immediately served the two omegas for food and drink, giving them both a sweet smile. He then served the younger ones, and let the others help themselves. The calm was broken when the last up finally arrived, Donghyuck and Mark already bickering early in the morning, and Jisung still half asleep with his hair in disarray.

Ten and Johnny were still missing, but they had spent a good part of the night awake, watching over Jisung ho had been ill all evening. The pack youngest had only started to feel better in the middle of the night, when the couple finally saw fit to finally go to bed. The youngest did not immediately notice Yuta’s presence, greeting his elders and especially Taeyong, who received a kiss on the cheek. It wasn’t until he was sitting in front of his bowl, head resting in his hand, that Jisung saw Yuta watching him when he finally looked up. The omega watched him with a soft him, which widened when Jisung opened his eyes wide while standing up.

The seventeen-year-old boy jumped up from his seat, now fully awake, and walked around the table. He almost threw himself into Yuta’s arms, who let out a laugh, easily taking him in his arms. He hugged the younger boy again, who greeted him with a kiss on the cheek as well. Yuta let out a little laugh and ruffled his hair affectionately before kissing his forehead.

“Hyung, I missed you!”

“You too, little monster. How are you doing? I was told that you were sick last night, are you feeling better?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” He replied, nodding sharply. “Johnny hyung and Ten hyung took care of me.”

Yuta nodded and gave him another smile as he pulled them apart, before adding:

“Go eat, you need to. And don’t worry, I’ll spend the day with you today.”

“Great! We’ll play at my video game together? The same as last time.”

Yuta nodded again and Jisung gave him a huge smile before sitting back down obediently to resume his breakfast. Yuta did the same, throwing a quick embarrassed smile at Taeyong. Indeed, since his arrival, he felt the look of the alpha on him. His cheeks turned slightly pink and he bit his lower lip, lowering his head to look at his plate, clearing his throat. Yuta adored his elder, Taeyong was one of the members with whom he was closest to. But three years ago, during one of his heats, he couldn’t control himself and ended up spending it with Taeyong. Admittedly, he had been attracted to him in the past, but when they slept together, there was nothing romantic, only the need to be touched.

The Japanese had immediately regretted it, feeling a little ashamed of having done such a thing to Taeyong, because he thought at the time that the brown-haired boy liked him, but Yuta did not like him back. At least not in a romantic way. He considered him more like a big brother than a potential lover, so much that he felt guilty for weeks after the incident, avoiding the alpha as much as he could. It had taken time before he finally found the courage to get things straight with Taeyong, and he had, for his greatest happiness, felt the same thing, reassuring Yuta. Despite this, during each of his heats, the alpha stared at him hard, worried about Yuta, one because he had been unable to help him, and two because Yuta didn’t want any help.

It was a hand on his arm that pulled the omega out of his thoughts, and he discovered that Jaehyun was looking at him with a worried look, just like Taeil and Taeyong in front of them. Jaehyun asked him a silent question and the Japanese gave him a little smile while shaking his head, to reassure him. He turned his attention back to his plate, eating a little slower, still feeling Taeyong’s gaze on him. The latter then exchanged a somewhat cold look with Jaehyun, before resuming his meal. Taeyong may keep saying that he was not mad at the Japanese for what happened three years ago, but Yuta was still feeling guilty, because he felt like he had forced Taeyong back then. He let out a sigh and shook his head, chasing away those thoughts and stretching his aching back while closing his eyes.

He was really about to resume his meal when their leader and his mate entered the room. Everyone turned their attention to them, smiling softly at Ten’s still sleepy look. Johnny greeted everyone, a little less sleepy than Ten, and smiled when he saw Yuta sitting with them this morning. He then patted the omega’s shoulder without saying anything, just sharing a smile with the younger. A moment later, Ten also noticed Yuta’s presence and then came to greet him, huddling behind him and putting his hand around his neck to kiss his cheek. Yuta made a disgusted face, wiping his cheek with his palm, as if his friend had just given him a sloppy children kiss.

Ten pretended to be outraged and gently hit his shoulder in retaliation, childishly sticking his tongue out at him and making the rest of the pack laugh at the dynamics of the two omegas, like they were used to. The Thai then went to Jisung, asking the youngest if he was feeling better and smiled when he answered positively. He kissed his forehead like a mother would, then sat on Johnny’s lap, rubbing his nose against his alpha’s neck, then letting out a silent yawn. Breakfast resumed calmly and once everyone was finished, Yuta left the group. He went to fetch clothes in his room, opening wide his window to ventilate and remove the strong smell that permeated the air. He also put away the various toys he had used during this week, putting them together in the box that Ten had gifted him to “have fun even if you don’t have an alpha”. At that thought, Yuta rolled his eyes, laughing all by himself.

He took his towel and a small pile of clothes, going to the bathroom while nobody was there. He undressed and went straight into the shower stall, letting the hot water run on his tired, stiff body. He grabbed the shower head, switched it on the massage mode and directed the water jet toward his back, shoulders and kidneys. He sighed, enjoying the calm. The first shower after his heat was his favorite: he could always take his time to relax underwater without anyone telling him anything and complaining. He still felt a little bad sometimes though, because with fourteen people in the house, some would have to take a cold shower. Especially if Jungwoo was also coming out of his heat.

Once washed and dressed, Yuta left the bathroom to put his pajama back and wear his favorite red sweatshirt. The clothing was a bit worn and still a little too big for him, but it was his favorite. It was comfortable, and it was one of the first items of clothing the pack members bought him a few days after he arrived, so it was really special for him. He pulled the sleeves down on his wrists, after staring at them for a moment, then left his room, lost in thought. Even six years later, the scars were still visible, his skin still streaked despite the years that had passed and the almost daily care from Taeil.

The memories of this hard period of his life made him stop in the middle of the corridor, without him noticing Taeil behind him, so when he suddenly stopped, his friend crashed into him with a muffled cry of surprise. Yuta didn’t come out of his torpor, his fingers playing with the sleeves of his sweatshirt by pulling them down to hide his hands, letting only his fingers stick out of the garment.

Thinking about it, just after his heat that he spent alone, made him break. He quickly felt tears stinging his eyes, being still very sensitive. Taeil shifted to stand in front of him, and seeing his expression and gestures, he smiled sadly. He gently pulled Yuta’s arm toward him, then his body and soon, the omega was pressed against his body, arms around him. Taeil murmured, gently taking his forearm in his hands:

“Shhh Yuta, don’t think about it, hm? Do you want a massage from me?”

Yuta finally raised a tired, sad face towards the beta, and nodded silently, knowing that if he tried to speak, he would cry even more. Taeil gave him a sweet smile and then gently took his hand, leading him to the second upstairs’ bathroom. Donghyuck, who was inside, started to whine when he saw them come in when it was finally his turn to shower, but he quickly swallowed his remark when he noticed Yuta’s condition. He pouted sadly, and took his things in silence after glancing at Taeil. So he left the room without saying anything, going into his bedroom for the moment.

The brunette left the door ajar, gently sat Yuta on the edge of the tub, then picked up the ointment against scars. He crouched down in front of Yuta, retrieving his right hand and rolling up the garment on his forearm to reveal his wrist. He put a dab of cream on his skin, Yuta shivering at the feeling of cold on his skin. He let Taeil do it, watching at his concentrated face and not his finger gently massaging his wrist. With his free hand, the omega wiped the tears that had run down his cheeks with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. After a few minutes, his elder took care of his second hand, still silently and gently. Five minutes later, it was over and Yuta felt a little better. He whispered a weak thank you to Taeil, his eyes still shining with unshed tears. Taeil shook his head with a weak smile.

“No need to thank me, it’s only normal.” He paused for a moment before continuing, a little more hesitant this time. “Your back, do you want me to take a look at it too?”

Yuta gulped but still nodded his head, standing up again and turning to show his back to Taeil. He slowly removed his red sweatshirt, putting it on the tub’s edge, then did the same with his t-shirt. He closed his eyes to calm down, and reopened them after a few seconds when he felt his elder’s fingers on his skin. He couldn’t help but glance at the mirror in front of him, which allowed him to watch his back through the other bathroom mirror behind them. He was again disgusted by what he saw, as always: a large gash streaked across his back diagonally. The scar was still visible, large and white, but soon disappeared under the hands of Taeil, who was once again spreading ointment on his skin.

Its freshness and minty smell relived Yuta who closed his eyes, taking full advantage of Taeil’s hands massaging him. It was like a ritual, between himself and the beta. Yuta was not modest, he was more content with his body since he finally had a healthy diet and a normal rhythm of life, but he refused to show his back, except to the beta who had treated him as soon as he got there five years ago. Yuta could still see Taeyong’s painful expression when he saw his bare back the day after their first time together. The alpha even shed a few tears as he hugged a crying Yuta against him. And at this moment, Yuta would like to be embraced by an alpha to stay calm.

Lost in thought and eyes closed, he didn’t see the door open and Taeyong entering the room, before stopping before this sight. The brunette bit his lip and gulped before stepping forward. He was hesitant, but seeing tears rolling down Yuta’s cheeks, he finally entered the room, surprising Taeil who had just finished his small massage. He gave way to the alpha who moved slowly, letting time for Yuta to react if needed. Once the Japanese’s olfactory senses absorbed the presence of the alpha in the room, he opened his eyes and, too tired to struggle anymore, turned to face him. He let his tears flow more intensely, his wet eyes meeting Taeyong’s worried and sad ones, who hastened to pull him against him, wrapping him in his arms while Taeil left the room with a sweet smile on his lips at the scene that his cadets offered him. The alpha ran a hand behind the omega’s head, gently guiding his head to his neck, silently inviting him to soak up in his scent.

He then whispered reassuring and gentle words to calm him down. He stayed in this position without letting go of Yuta, even tightening his grip around the thin body of the omega. He grabbed his jacket with the tip of his arm, to put it on his shoulders and hide his bare back if someone else entered the room. He let Yuta calm down and release the pressure, feeling that he was extremely tired both physically and emotionally to have spent this period alone again. Once the omega tremors had subsided, TaeYong gently shifted his face from him, stroking his wet cheeks with his thumbs and whispering softly to him:

“You should go back to rest, you're still weak. I don’t like to see you like that.”

“No. No. It will be fine. I promised Jisung to play with him today, and I don't want to be alone in my room yet. I missed you.”

His voice was still weak and broken after his tears, but his words were still assured. Taeyong nodded and smiled gently, running his fingers right under the omega's eyes to wipe away the last traces of tears.

“Okay, but if you feel bad, don't hesitate to come see us, me or Jaehyun okay? You could even go see Johnny or Yukhei. It's our job to take care of the omega. No matter what there may be. And it is out of the question that you crack all alone in the corner. We know very well that it doesn't really work for you, does it?”

Yuta let out a little laugh as he nodded. His elder was right, suffering in his corner had never helped him, especially since the majority of alphas were good listeners and sometimes could give good advices. And they managed to reassure him and calm him down, as Taeyong had just done. He pulled away a bit, and Taeyong leaned in his place to retrieve his t-shirt. He helped him put it on and then gave him his jacket back so he could put it on properly. He then ran a hand through his hair, whispering in a soft voice:

“I really hate to see you cry and suffer, Yuta. I love you.”

“I love you too Taeyong...”

It wasn't romantic love, they both knew it, and they shared a last smile before Yuta pulled the hood of his red sweatshirt over his head. He put a little water over his face, then the two young men stayed in the bathroom until Yuta was ready to come out, completely calmed. He thanked Taeyong again, and Taeyong put an arm over his shoulders, kissing his temple before opening the door. Yuta smiled as he followed his elder down the hall, watching his figure, thinking he had an incredible chance of falling on them five years ago. They represented the pack, the family that Yuta had always dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, a little time in Yuta's new life with Jaehyun and the others !   
> So, don't hesitate to tell me what you think of this, it's really smooth and all domestic, and I love it actually :3   
> Things will get messy really soon so enjoy this fluffy time hehe
> 
> I'll wait for your comments, really curious to know what you guys think !  
> And just so you know, I'll start to translate my huge yujae rockstar!au which is about 17k words in French, so stay tuned yujae nation, I'm once again coming for yall~ ;)
> 
> See you next week~   
> Yukkuri


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter for Dern Lacuna !   
> It's still a lot domestic and I loved writing it back then :3   
> I hope you'll like it too !

After his exchange with Taeyong, Yuta went directly to the kitchen to drink some water, and barely had to step into the living room on his return when Jisung and Jeno were rushing toward him, all smiling and almost hopping on the spot, excited that Yuta was back to play with them. They each took one hand of the omega and pulled him behind them, smiling. They guided him to the couch, sitting him down before sitting on either side of him. Jisung gave him one of the four joysticks, took one for him and let Jeno retrieve his, then launched the console and the game. Yuta settled cross-legged, replacing the hood on his head and smiled at the youngers’ enjoyment, tender. He finally burst out laughing when Jeno exclaimed:

“Finally, a competitor at our level! Mark really sucks, it’s not even fun to play with him anymore!”

The beta entered the room just then and complained, groaning as Chenle, a member of their friend Kun’s pack visiting their home for the weekend, burst out laughing in his ear. The blonde suddenly moved away from the Chinese, and came to stand in front of the sofa, grating again:

“I lost ten percent of hearing because of your dolphin laugh! It’s worse than ultrasound my god!”

Everyone in the living room laughed again, and the trio’s game started like this. When Donghyuck came back, he joined the game, supported by Mark who cheered him loudly behind the couch, almost hopping on the spot when he reached first place in front of Yuta. Jeno complained to Jaemin who ran a comforting hand over his shoulder, encouraging him with a smile. Yuta was encouraged by Ten, Doyoung and Jungwoo, while the alphas and Taeil looked at them from the dining table, a smile on their faces to see everyone gathered around them, and especially the fact that Yuta was back with them. None of them was happy about letting the omega cope during his heats, but Yuta had insisted that they leave him alone, unwilling to bother them.

Johnny watched Yuta’s little form play in silence, his head locked in his hand while it was tilted slightly to the side. He remembered as if it was yesterday the first heat that Yuta had with them. It hadn’t gone well, Yuta was panicked to live it surrounded by four alphas at the time, and two who were sensitive to his scent since they had no partners. Only Johnny and Yukhei had managed to keep a cool head during this period and had almost had to drive the other two out of the house when Yuta had started to hurt himself, strongly scratching his forearms due to stress and when the alphas had been too intoxicated by the smell to be able to continue to control themselves. He then instructed Ten and Jungwoo, the other two omegas in their pack, to look after their new recruit in distress because they knew what to do to calm the omega.

During those days, he quickly fitted out the attic of their house, which once served as a storage room. He had then transformed it into a room that could accommodate him and Ten, and thus leave Yuta alone in an upstairs room. And since then everything was better. Yuta was at the end of the corridor and did not bother anyone once locked in his room, while the leader and his companion were a little more quiet, isolated alone upstairs. Since then, Ten and Jungwoo had been the only ones allowed to see Yuta during his heat cycles, to bring him food and water. They were the only ones who could enter the room without being suffocated or disturbed by the smell that Yuta gave off, and were therefore the only ones in the pack who could intervene if something went wrong.

Johnny's gaze ended up sliding naturally towards his companion, and his heart swelled with love for him, the alpha being completely moved when he saw the big smile that lit up Ten's face. He must have had a silly look on his face looking at him because Taeyong elbowed him in the ribs, while saying to him in a mocking and laughing voice:

“Watch out John, you’re drooling a bit.”

He then laughed, quickly followed by Yukhei and Johnny, while Jaehyun remained silent, even if a soft smile stretched his lips. His gaze didn’t leave the trio of players, his eyes especially fixed on Yuta’s hood. He couldn’t see his face from where he was sitting, but he felt in the atmosphere and in his mind that Yuta was happy. Happier than this morning, since he was back with everyone. And the alpha was also glad that he was smiling again, after the sadness that he had felt earlier in the bathroom.

Jaehyun was initially surprised when he discovered his special bond with the Japanese. He didn't know how or why, maybe it was because he was the first alpha to really help him, but since their meeting, he was one of the few in the pack able to detect Yuta's mood at his smell or a feeling in his mind. And that doesn't matter if the omega was in the room or not. He had asked for advice on this phenomenon, especially when Yuta admitted that he was able to feel the same about him. Johnny then called on their friend Kun, pack leader in the city south of their own, who was an expert on the special ties that may exist between unclaimed pack members.

The alpha explained to them that it was a very rare, but very solid contact. It was a specific form of link between two ranks, called "Nexus". It was defined as the strong link that could be created between an alpha and another rank, here an omega, if the alpha was the first that the other could meet which came to his aid and offered him the possibility of a new life. This was indeed the case for Jaehyun and Yuta, and after this discussion, the two friends only became closer, more united.

It was Yukhei’s turn to tap his friend’s shoulder, bringing Jaehyun out of his thoughts. He took his eyes off Yuta and turned his attention to him, questioning him.

“You stared at him with an idiotic air. Don't worry, he’s not going to fly away. And Johnny was talking to us.”

Jaehyun then apologized and turned to focus on what the pack leader had to say. After a small smile, the alpha repeated:

“I said therefore, that we must not forget that the meeting of the packs of the country which takes place in two days. And it's you, Jaehyun, who is responsible for representing us there this year. I therefore count on you to attend in my place.”

Jaehyun sighed, not really motivated to go to Seoul. Especially since the journey was long and the meeting often lasted 5 days, where the discussions were often boring and very long. He was also not the easiest to interact with other alphas, often irritated by the behaviour of some, who thought that the other statuses were devoted to them. He was only close to Yifan’s and Kun’s packs, which they often rubbed shoulders with since they came from Busan as their pack. Jaehyun didn't want to have to leave Yuta so far away, especially since the omega was barely out of his heat. Johnny must have seen his doubt, so he came to put a hand on his shoulder.

“I can't go there, I have to manage difficulties in the city center with the other packs in the city. Taeyong and Yukhei have to take care of the youngest and cannot move from the house for more than a day and you know that Donghyuck is absolutely not ready for this, too young and especially inexperienced since he doesn’t has only been presented for a year. But don't worry about Yuta, there will always be an alpha near him. Isn’t it?”

The other alphas nodded, and Taeyong exchanged a meaningful look with Jaehyun. The blonde still wasn't particularly thrilled at the prospect of leaving the pack, but he nodded, resigned. He did not have a choice. The main thing was to gently announce it to Yuta, so that he did not feel too bad. Jaehyun ran a hand through his hair and finally announced to Johnny:

“You can count on me for this meeting.”

Johnny patted him affectionately on the shoulder, knowing that he could count on his right arm. He smiled and then straightened up, going to kiss Ten's head before taking the direction of the bathroom, while Taeyong and Yukhei also got up to go prepare the meal. Jaehyun returned his attention to the living room, where the boys were still playing. Ten tapped Yuta's thighs with excitement, shouting with joy with Jaemin because the Japanese had just won again. Yuta laughed, and the sound warmed Jaehyun's heart, who also smiled.

His eldest was adorable, especially when he drew a disappointed Jisung towards him to cuddle him gently after a defeat. The boy hugged Yuta, wrapping his arms around him complaining, the little omega almost disappearing between his arms because the younger boy was at least a head taller than him. Yuta then proposed that Ten play for him, and that he come to play with him to help him. The boy then came to sit in front of Yuta, the older boy sticking his chest to Jisung's back and resting his head on his shoulder. He helped the youngest to play, sometimes giving him some advice by ear, then he cried out in joy at the end of the game when Jisung managed to win first place. The blonde straightened quickly and began to jump, shouting:

“We won! Yuta Hyung, we won!”

Yuta nodded before bursting out laughing when Jisung jumped on the couch, causing him to utter a surprised exclamation. They ended up almost lying on the sofa, the youngest installed on Yuta who almost disappeared under the large size of his younger, while Ten and Jeno laughed slightly. However, they were called to order by Johnny when he returned to the living room. Each one got back in place correctly on the sofa, turning their heads towards him. The Thai quickly straightened, coming to pass his arms around the neck of his alpha to kiss him with love, Johnny immediately slipping his large hands around his waist to answer his kiss. Instantly, the youngest imitated kissing and mocking noises, while Yuta looked at the couple with dreamy eyes, arms crossed on the back of the sofa, head resting on it.

The pair didn’t stop despite the noises of the teenagers, taking advantage of their exchange before Taeil came to separate them by tapping the shoulder of the head alpha when he saw his large hand slip under Ten's sweater and his lips towards his ear which he nibbled lightly.

“I remind you that you are not alone.” He said, nodding to the couch where everyone was watching.

The couple then separated, exchanging a last smile and another chaste kiss before separating completely, Ten sticking out his tongue puerilely at the little beta. The omega then passed in front of him and patted the head of a Yuta still lost in thought. The chestnut-haired man shook his head, coming back to earth blushing a little, hiding himself behind his sleeves. His thoughts made him blush even more, especially when he saw Ten's smirk widen. His friend knew what he was thinking because he was the only one Yuta talked to about how he felt, sometimes with Jungwoo. Admittedly, the omega also had Taeyong and Jaehyun with whom he could exchange, but they were alphas, therefore could not understand correctly all that the omega of their pack could feel.

Ten winked at him, further embarrassing the Japanese who clapped his shoulder, not too hard not to hurt him, but enough to make the Thai stagger slightly under the action. They were taken out of their bickering by Taeyong who shouted: “Set the table, the meal is almost ready!” So the omegas joined the betas to set the table. Once this was done, all the members of the pack gathered at the table, along with Chenle. They began to eat quietly, the young people exchanging with each other, with more animation than the older ones, who spoke a little more seriously. Jaehyun was not very interested in the discussion, his focus mainly on Yuta, who was not participating either, just chatting with Ten. Jaehyun had a concerned, pensive look on his face, his lip wedging between his teeth, thinking at the right time to warn the omega of his coming absence.

Yuta ate with appetite, listening to Ten without noticing the alpha's attention. The omega was still weakened, feeling the fatigue fall on him in an instant. He ate with less appetite for a few minutes, before finally putting his elbow on the table, to wedge his head in his palm. His eyes started to flicker and he finally didn't listen to much of what his friend was telling him, almost starting to doze. It was JaeMin located to his left, who brought him out of his lethargy by placing a gentle hand on his arm. Yuta then opened his eyes, turning his attention to the brunette, and the latter gave him a small smile, whispering to him:

“You’re falling asleep Hyung, you better go back to rest a little.”

Yuta replied with a small smile, before rubbing his eyes, yawning behind his hand. So he followed his younger’s advice and cleared his plate, apologizing to everyone for leaving the table in the middle of the meal. He only received gentle looks from the alphas, who told him to rest. After a quick glance between Ten and Jaehyun, Jaehyun finally got up to follow Yuta, also apologizing. He met Taeyong's gaze for a moment who nodded without saying anything. He caught up with the Japanese before he climbed the stairs, his large hand closing on Yuta's smaller one, who turned a smiling face towards him despite his obvious fatigue. The omega tightened his hand in his, guiding the tall blond behind him to his room.

However, he made the alpha wait for a moment outside his door, checking that the smell was not too strong for him. He opened the window wide to ventilate, then opened the door with a smile, inviting Jaehyun to join him. The latter therefore rushed into his room without waiting, holding his breath for a moment when the smell of the omega that filled the room came to him. He took a deep breath before coming to moisten his lips. It was rare for him to enter Yuta's room, so he took advantage of this moment. Especially since the smell of Yuta was intoxicating.

He entered slowly, watching the room with a small smile: it was a bit of a mess, the bed partially unmade, Yuta's many colourful pillows messed up on the bed, and some omega things were dragging a bit on the floor. The Japanese hastened to pick them up, blushing after noticing the look of the alpha, apologizing and blushing. The blond only shook his head with a small tender smile.

He wisely stood by the door, letting Yuta tidy up and only moved from his place when the omega settled cross-legged on the bed, tapping the place next to her. The proximity and the intimacy of this gesture made Jaehyun blush, who cleared his throat, chasing his thoughts, and he joined the little omega. Once installed in front of him, he passed one of his hands over his face, releasing his long bangs before his eyes. He smiled, staring into Yuta's tired look. The tender moment was cut off, however, when Yuta yawned again behind his hand. The blonde's smile widened and his fingers slid across the chestnut's cheek, caressing the skin with tenderness, tender when the older boy closed his eyes. The Japanese came to cover his hand on his cheek with his, and he whispered in a soft voice:

“Your hand is warm, it feels good.”

“You are cold?” Jaehyun asked almost immediately.

“A little…”

Jaehyun then straightened up, telling Yuta to sit up for a moment. He retrieved the plaid that was on the edge of the bed, and motioned for Yuta to lie down, which he did without saying anything, lying wisely on the mattress after taking off his red sweatshirt which would annoy him. The omega watched his cadet install the pillows correctly towards the head of the bed behind them, then Jaehyun lay down, and motioned for Yuta to come and lean against him like this morning. The Japanese did not pray, and placed himself against the chest of the alpha, his head resting on his chest at the level of his heart. The blonde adjusts the sheets on their shoulders, then hugs the omega against him, whispering after kissing his hair tenderly:

“Sleep and rest. I watch over you.”

“Thank you.”

He didn't answer and began to absently stroke Yuta's hair, feeling him gradually relax against him. He pursed his lips as he stared at the ceiling, losing himself in his thoughts without stopping his gestures. He remained almost completely still, only his fingers were moving, because he did not want to interfere with Yuta because the omega was really tired. He was more and more so, during the periods of heat he suffered alone. Jaehyun mentally smacked himself at thinking about it while Yuta was glued to him, and he sighed. He remained motionless until he felt Yuta's breathing calm down, and he shifted slightly once he was sure the omega was asleep. He slid his second hand behind Yuta's back, starting to draw small circles in it to relax him when Yuta tensed a little.

During the few hours of Japanese sleep, Jaehyun absorbed his scent knowing that he should be leaving in two days for the meeting week. At this thought, he tightened his grip on the young man for a moment, sliding his face into his hair, and he began to doze gently, the calm of Yuta's breathing rocking him somewhat. However, he resisted sleep, watching over the sleeping omega as he had promised. During the late afternoon, JungWoo went to see if the two friends wanted to come eat with them, but the tall blond had quickly closed the door with a smile after seeing the omega quietly asleep in the protective arms of the alpha. It wasn't until the early evening that Yuta woke up again.

He just fidgeted at first, moving against Jaehyun who thought he was just trying to find a comfortable position, but the omega hazel eyes opened slowly after a few moments. The older man let out a groan, hiding his face from the light against Jaehyun, folding the sheet against him to cover his head. His gesture snatched a laugh from Jaehyun, which made his rib cage vibrate and unconsciously made Yuta smile. He waited for another few minutes to be fully awake before finally opening his eyes and removing the blanket from his face. He then looked up still lost towards the alpha who smiled at him asking him if he had slept well.

“Mh yes, you're the best pillow in the world, Jaehyunie.”

His remark made Jaehyun laugh again, who shook his head, letting his arms fall on the mattress next to him, to allow Yuta to straighten up. The latter remained against his younger friend, taking advantage of the ever-present silence, until the latter was interrupted by a growl from his stomach. The sound surprised them both, before Yuta blushed slightly, embarrassed as a smile never left the alpha's lips. He then gently patted the thigh of his friend who was within reach, and announced, unconsciously avoiding the eyes of the chestnut after his gesture:

“Come on stand up. You have to go have a bite, little groundhog. It is quite late; the others have already eaten.”

“What? But you should have woken me Jae! You must have been hungry.”

The alpha shrugged negligently before Yuta's desolate pout, replying:

“Not that much at the time and you were sleeping well against me, so I didn't want to disturb you.” He then straightened up announcing: “Anyway, I'm sure DoYoung put us a plate each side so that we can eat when you wake up.”

Yuta then straightened up too, grabbing his sweatshirt to put it on before waiting for Jaehyun at the entrance of his room, watching the alpha restore order in his clothes, especially his hair and t -a little wrinkled shirt. The blond joined him quickly, and they took over the kitchen. Yuta quickly rummaged through the refrigerator, making a triumphant noise when she saw that the beta had indeed left them a generous portion of the meal they had prepared for the evening. So he took out the dish, putting it directly into the microwave to warm it up. Jaehyun took out a large bottle of fresh water, serving a large glass to Yuta. The omega headed for the cupboard, starting to take out plates and cutlery, Jaehyun watching him do, leaning against the worktop.

They were joined in the kitchen by Jaemin, who smiled when he saw Yuta present, and he came to kiss the omega's cheek. The two friends exchanged a hug, the youngest wrapping his arms around Yuta's waist to hug him. They stayed there for a moment before Donghyuck knocked them over to the next cupboard that contained the cakes and sweets.

“I'm still hungry! Go cuddle elsewhere than in front of my favourite snacks.”

“Yah Donghyuck!” Jaemin immediately grumbled, while Yuta clapped the young alpha's shoulder who had almost caused his to lose his balance.

“How do you talk to your elder say so dirty kid?”

He then watched Donghyuck grab his so precious bundle of snacks, shaking his head when he gave no answer. He looked up at the ceiling dramatically with a sigh, then asked JaeMin if he wanted anything too. The brunet then showed him a package and Yuta hoisted himself on tiptoe to reach the top of the cupboard. He touched the package with his fingertips, and grabbed it, almost knocking it down at the last moment. He then handed it to Jaemin who gave him a big smile as he kissed his cheek to thank him. He then left to join Chenle and Taeil, so that they could accompany the Chinese in his pack. Yuta waited for his part until the microwave finished turning to retrieve the dish. He thought about the fact that they should thank Doyoung the next day for putting them aside, because he knew how hard it was to keep leftovers after eating, because everyone had a good appetite, especially the younger ones.

When the device rang, Yuta retrieved the dish, and brought it to the worktop on which Jaehyun had placed the plates. He settled cross-legged in front of the alpha, letting him serve them in turn before starting to eat. They ate in silence, enjoying the calm of the room. They could hear the muffled sounds of television coming from the living room, where most of the members of the pack must have been watching some program or film. Yuta preferred to stay calm to eat. During the time it took them to eat, Yuta did not immediately notice Jaehyun's state, the alpha appearing in real combat with himself, his face closed and his lips pursed. The Korean was looking for the best way to tell Yuta that he wouldn't be there in the next few days.

Yuta finally felt his doubt, because he stopped eating, put down his fork and tilted his head to the side looking at Jaehyun. He then asked after a minute to stare at the alpha in silence:

“What's the matter? What are you thinking about?”

Jaehyun opened his mouth, ready to tell Yuta it was nothing, but the omega quickly cut him off:

“And don't try to lie to me. I feel like you're upset, so tell me what's going on. Without sparing myself, I am not in sugar.”

The cadet sighed, took a deep breath and then turned his chair around to face the omega well. He hesitated for a few seconds, searching for his words before finally declaring in an unsteady voice:

“Johnny reminded me that I was responsible for representing the pack for this year's country meeting. I have to leave for Seoul tomorrow night, and I won't be back until five or six days after.”

Yuta's face took on a surprised look, before his expression almost became a reflection of that of Jaehyun in front of him. Jaehyun then hastened to explain his role, strangely feeling the need to justify himself to the omega:

“ I have to go. None of the other alphas are free and available because Johnny has given them other missions. And our presence at these meetings is important and essential, to keep good ties with the other packs of the country, but also to keep our place and our territory. I'm sorry to have to leave you now, but I'm under duress. Johnny didn't leave me the choice…” He then added in a soft voice: “Taeyong will always be present you know? And Ten and Jungwoo too. You won’t be completely alone.”

He held his breath for a moment, waiting for an answer from Yuta. The latter finally replied in a weak voice:

“Yes, but it’s not the same with them… They’re not you.”

His response was very weak, said with his head down, but Jaehyun still heard it clearly, his heart missing a beat. The alpha then came to kneel before Yuta, placing his hand on that of the omega who had grabbed the bottom of his sweatshirt, to tighten it tenderly in hers. He stroked the back of his hand with his thumb, trying to appease Yuta because he felt he was sad, and that squeezed Jaehyun's heart. He whispered his name, and put his free hand on his chin, straightening his face toward hers. What he saw hurt him, as if he had been kicked in the chest: Yuta was crying silently, lips trembling and eyes shining with contained tears. Jaehyun sighed his first name and approached his chair, then drawing Yuta to him in a gentle hug.

“Yuta, shht. Please don't cry... I already feel bad leaving you. Don't make me feel more guilty.”

“Sorry, but I don't like knowing you’re far from me... Usually it's just a day when you go to work. And it’s never you who’s sent to the meeting.”

Jaehyun sighed before replying:

“I know, I don't like to leave you alone either, but tell yourself that it's only for a few days, and that you can always call me in the evening or in the morning if necessary, okay? Meetings don't start until 5 p.m. and end around 7 p.m. or 8 p.m., so even if I'm far away, I'll be available to you as soon as I can.”

Yuta nodded, coming to dry his tears while still apologizing for crying. Jaehyun shook his head and said it was nothing and kissed his forehead tenderly. The omega, despite his strong character at times and his mocking tone, was a sensitive young man. Especially when he came out of his heat, he was always a little more vulnerable than usual. He was still crying slightly when Ten, who came to get a bottle of water, entered the room. Seeing Yuta's condition, he hastened to come towards him, kneeling in front of his chair with a concern clearly visible on his face, the bottle of water immediately forgotten.

“Yuta? What is happening? Why are you crying?”

He glanced at Jaehyun, looking at him with suspicion before adding, pointing an accusing finger while propping Yuta's head against him, as a mother would do to protect his child - although Yuta was his elder -:

“What did you say to him again”?! "

Jaehyun raised his hands in peace before announcing:

“Shut up Chittaphon. I had to tell him that your alpha had designated me to go to the pack meeting this semester, without giving me the choice or the time to announce it to Yuta. So if you have to blame someone for making Yuta cry, it's him.”

Hearing his real first name, Ten groaned, glaring at him, then tapped heavily on the shoulder of the alpha who didn't even flinch. Yuta sniffed pitifully and came to wipe his new tears with his sleeves before taking Jaehyun's hand in his, without detaching herself from his omega counterpart. He bit his lower lip, closing his eyes to catch his breath and calm down. He opened his eyes once he felt better and gave a small smile to his friends who were staring at him with concern. Ten kissed Yuta's forehead before returning to the living room, ready to show his dissatisfaction to Johnny. Yuta meanwhile tried to reassure Jaehyun by resuming his meal, even if the hunger was no longer so present.

The rest of the evening, Yuta stayed very close to Jaehyun enjoying his presence. He even went to sleep with the alpha, sleeping tight against him, under the protective gaze of Jaehyun who called his leader all names. The next day, Yuta did not let Jaehyun alone for the time he spent at home before going to work at the local florist, when Yuta was not working there himself. He came back quite late, the evening already well underway and all were in front of the TV, Yuta rolled up in a plaid, posed against Jungwoo's legs. The two omegas had spent the day together, since Yukhei was on a surveillance mission in the neighbourhood next to theirs, and Ten was also on call in a grocery store for the night, accompanied by TaeYong who also worked there since this summer, so that the omega is not alone without supervision.

Jaehyun walked behind the couch, letting the omega notice his presence, before kissing his forehead to greet him without moving. Yuta wanted to sit up, but Johnny called Jaehyun, to discuss with him what to say and explain during the meetings. Yuta sighed but moved back to Jungwoo, who was playing with his hair to change his mind. After ten minutes, the youngest of the pack were sent to bed because they were going to class the next day, and Yuta and JungWoo ended up going to bed too, both tired. Yuta passed however to the table where the alphas were chatting, and he kissed Jaehyun's cheek, whispering to him:

“I will miss you Jaehyunie. Good luck…”

The alpha gave him a tender smile and promised to come back quickly, before refocusing on the discussion once Yuta had joined the stairs and disappeared. The alphas then discussed until late at night, reviewing each point of their observations from the past six months, so that Jaehyun could correctly represent their pack at the rally. They went to bed, Jaehyun pausing for a moment outside Yuta's door before turning around when he caught the calm breath of the omega, a sign that he was deeply asleep. He then murmured to himself, standing in the middle of the corridor:

“Good night Yuta, I will miss you too, little omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Jaehyun is going away from the pack for a few days... :3
> 
> Again, waiting for your comments about this ! And thank you to everyone for all the kudos and all, I'm really touched to see everyone having such interest in my fanfiction <3
> 
> See ya next week !   
> Yukkuri


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ~ 
> 
> Here comes the 4th chapter, which took place once Jaehyun is ready to leave for the pack meeting in Seoul !  
> Few new characters will be revealed, from other fandoms I didn't mention on the tags !
> 
> Hope you'll like it :3

The day of departure had arrived for Jaehyun, who woke up at six in the morning. He prepared his bag and his things, recovered his car keys. He went down into the living room and saw that only a few members were already awake. In fact, only Johnny, Taeil, Mark and Taeyong were surveyed. They all accompanied him to the door, and Jaehyun made Taeil promise to help Yuta as much as possible if he had another seizure as the day before. The beta promised to take as much care of the omega as he was allowed and assured him that everything would be fine, as did Taeyong who gave him a reassuring smile. JaeHyun then stood in front of Johnny, who handed him a small notebook full of notes, corresponding to the various points he should explain during the meeting days.

Jaehyun salvaged it with a dry gesture, still annoyed that he had to leave in his place. Johnny knew very well where Jaehyun's little bitterness came from, so he did not take offense at his sudden gesture and was not surprised by the words he had to say goodbye. Jaehyun looked him straight in the eye, saying in a harsh voice:

“If anything bad happens to him during my absence, know that I will hold you entirely responsible. Whether you are superior to me or not.”

He left without waiting for a response from Johnny, throwing his bag on the back seat of his red pickup truck, then taking his place behind the wheel. He cast a last look at the shutters, still closed, of the window of Yuta's bedroom which faced the road, before shaking his head and starting the engine, annoyed. He then took care of setting his GPS with the address Kun had sent him the day before, which corresponded to the hotel where they would stay, where they should meet. Once the route calculated, he left quickly, greeting the members still at the door of the house with an arm sign through his open window. He took the national highway directly to Seoul, sighing ahead of the four hours and forty-five minutes of drive ahead. He kept glancing in the rearview mirror until he no longer had their home in visual.

He quickly joined the national, almost relieved when he saw that there were not too many people on the road at the moment. The alpha was still upset with his leader, but he had no choice and he knew it. For the four years that these meetings had existed, created following information brought by Yuta and the few rumours in the country, Jaehyun had never been obliged to attend, since Johnny always went there, alone or accompanied by Taeyong, the third strongest alpha in the pack, after Jaehyun and their leader himself. He had never been far from the pack for a long time, especially in the past five years when Yuta had arrived at their home. He already didn't like to leave the two omegas in their pack, preferring to be close to the slightest concern, but hosting a third omega had increased everyone's stress so that one of them could one day be unhappy. Especially Yuta, if he wanted to be honest.

JaeHyun knew his fears were exaggerated. He trusted his pack, that wasn’t the problem, but he cared a lot about Japanese, maybe too much sometimes. Especially since Yuta was not his omega. He hadn't claimed him during one of his heats, and certainly never would. He had thought about it over and over again but didn't dare take the plunge because he didn't want to risk losing the current relationship he had with elder. They were close, and if necessary, Jaehyun would be happy with that. Yuta was fairly discreet about the subject of his feelings, remaining fairly secret on the subject. Admittedly, he showed when he was happy, sad, upset or angry, but did not talk about his feelings. And even the very special bond that united the alpha and the omega did not allow Jaehyun to know what the Japanese felt for him.

JaeHyun even thought that Yuta was more attracted to Taeyong than to him. After all, they had already spent one of Yuta's heat together. This simple thought made Jaehyun growl, who tightened his hands on the steering wheel, feeling a slight growl grow in his rib cage. He had nothing against the brown haired man, absolutely nothing, but Jaehyun was quite jealous of the relationship they had, and perhaps still has. He avoided showing it, but the proximity that sometimes existed between Yuta and Taeyong was ambiguous according to the blond. Perhaps one day he would find the courage to say what he thought of Japanese, but not for the moment. He was not ready.

Yuta's past also had a lot to do in Jaehyun’s mind. The chestnut had taken a long time to tell them what had really happened to him, before Jaehyun found him on the verge of fainting in this alley five years earlier. On the first day of his arrival, only Ten had had the right to see Yuta, the other members of the pack completely confused by the situation. The youngest were not yet introduced, and those who could smell Yuta wondered what such a frightened omega was doing at their home. Jaehyun still remembers the discussion they had once Yuta had met Taeyong quite brutally the morning after his arrival.

_After leaving Johnny and Ten's room after the incident with the unknown omega, Taeyong joined the living room with Jaehyun, a little shocked by what he had seen. What was this omega doing with them? He then asked JaeHyun who explained that he and Ten had found him the day before late afternoon in an alley, unconscious and covered with more or less serious injuries. Taeyong then frowned, worried about the unknown omega. They settled into the couches, Taeil was gathering bandages and other health products to cure the omega. Johnny finally joined them, looking a little upset about Ten's reaction. The alpha sighed and settled into his chair, arms folded, and face closed. The adults were then joined by the younger ones who had woken up, learning that a new omega had been in their house since the day before._

_When Ten entered the living room, he was almost amazed to find everyone already gathered in the couches and armchairs. And all of them were almost silent, much to the surprise of the omega. Even Donghyuck, Mark and Jaemin were not bickering for once. Johnny, leader of their pack was obviously installed on his armchair, which Ten joined while continuing to scrutinize the room. Taeyong and Jaehyun, Johnny's right arms but also the two strongest alphas in the pack after their leader, were closest to him, on the second armchair of the room. Jaehyun took possession of the armrest of the chair, while Taeyong was seated normally on the seat._

_The other members presented were on the sofa. Doyoung and Taeil, the two betas, installed side by side with their hands entwined, while the alpha, Yukhei, held his omega against him, the latter installed on his thighs. The couples were whispering to each other, glancing at Ten and Jaehyun. The younger ones were installed cross-legged on the floor, right in front of the furniture. Only Mark, felt the tension of the oldest, because he was the only one presented among the others. They were all too young still, only between the ages of twelve and fifteen, and therefore had not yet been introduced, except for Mark, who had known his status earlier than the specified age. Jaemin, Jeno and Jisung were chatting with each other, while Mark and Donghyuck were looking at the alphas with concern._

_Jisung, the youngest in their pack as only twelve years old, was still a baby for Ten, himself eighteen years old. Ten looked around the room, arriving behind his alpha's chair, pointing out his presence. It was Jisung who reacted first, straightening up quickly to join the omega._

_“Ten Hyung!”_

_He jumped into his arms as a hello, making Ten smile who received him by running a hand behind his head, gently ruffling his blond hair. Jisung's intervention silenced everyone, and everyone turned their attention to the duo, especially to Ten. The Thai smiled at them, and all ended up asking questions, creating a cacophony because everyone was talking at the same time. Ten motioned them to shut up, settling down naturally on his alpha's thigh, to his surprise that he expected he would still have to endure Ten's discontent after he frightened Yuta so much. However, he greeted his companion with a kiss on the cheek, before resuming a more upright posture._

_“Well, now that Ten is here, we can start to explain the situation of this omega present in our country, or at least what we know for now.”_

_Ten nodded to his alpha's words then said:_

_“One question at a time please. But don't raise your voice too much, Yuta needs rest and calm, and I don't want him to panic when he hears so much noise.”_

_Immediately, Mark raised his hand, and after a nod from his leader, he asked_

_“How did you find him?”_

_It was Jaehyun who answered the question:_

_“I smelled his scent in an alleyway near the street where we were yesterday afternoon. He was unconscious, leaning against the wall. He was totally weak, injured and unconscious.”_

_“And you know him Ten? You know his first name ...” asked Jaemin._

_“Yes indeed.” He replied quickly. “Do you remember my childhood friend? The Japanese one? That’s him.”_

_It was then Jungwoo's turn to ask a question:_

_“How old is he? Did you spend time with him when you were little?”_

_Ten did not notice the fact that his omega comrade had just asked two successive questions, giving him a little sidelong smile before answering with a more serious expression:_

_“He's the same age as Taeyong and Johnny. And he was one of my childhood friends. I hadn't seen him in six years, and the last time I left him, we were in Seoul, and he was going back to Japan with his parents. It was before we were introduced, and we spent our first years of kindergarten and elementary together before he left. He helped me cope with difficult times, being both strangers, we supported each other a lot, and we learned Korean together, among other things. For six years, I have had no idea what could have happened to him so that we would find him in this situation ...”_

_Ten's eyes were bright with tears at the memories of his childhood with Yuta, but also to see his current state. Johnny slipped his hand over his waist, stroking the skin under his sweater with his thumb, to soothe his omega. He let Ten calm down, speaking to explain the current situation:_

_“Taeil took care of him as well as possible, as soon as Jaehyun and Ten brought him back here. He had very serious injuries. He is very frightened and will surely be more frightened when he sees that there are so many of us. So, when he can live in community with us, and if he so desires, I would ask you to remain calm, to avoid speaking too loudly or being too agitated, while he gets used to your presence.”_

_DoYoung frowned and raised his hand, to speak later:_

_“What do you mean by "serious injury"? Was it inflicted on him or was he too weak and hurt himself?”_

_Apparently, he wasn't the only one wondering, Taeyong and the other members around him nodded, looking at Johnny and Ten with concern._

_“Well, from what we saw and how scared he was, someone was inflicted them on him. Unfortunately, he has burn marks on his wrists, many bruises and even other traces, as if these executioners (all made a face at this word) had tried to control him in one way or another and to make him suffer as much as possible. He is very fearful so I think he must also have been abused ... by alphas.”_

_These last words shocked everyone, Yukhei and Jungwoo exchanging a look, before the alpha tightened his grip around his companion. Ten clenched his teeth, as did the rest of the pack at the thought of hurting an omega. Johnny then added:_

_“So we have to pay attention to this omega. If he was alone in this alley, it is because he does not have a pack, or at least that he had a very unhealthy one. And we need to help him as much as possible. I'm counting on you to help him feel good. Okay?”_

_The members nodded in understanding and Johnny smiled at them. He glanced at the younger kids, who were chatting with each other again, more animated, forming a small circle on the living room floor, Mark and Donghyuck joining them. Ten then joined the kitchen, after a quick kiss for Johnny, and began to prepare two portions of breakfast. He lost his mind in cooking, hoping that Yuta would get better quickly and be able to tell him what had happened to him during those six years so that he would end up in this dirty Busan lane._

Jaehyun came out of his thoughts, refocusing on the road. He put on music to change his mind and continued to drive. He ended up taking a break on a highway stop. He landed on the hood of his pickup truck, an Americano coffee in hand. He lost his mind again, sipping his coffee. He still remembered the discussion they had had, a few months after Yuta arrived at their home. Only the adult alphas and betas, as well as the omegas, had been made aware of what had happened to Yuta. Cautiously, the Japanese had then revealed that his parents had both died, two years after his return to Japan, murdered by yakuzas. Yuta then chose to return to Korea, to flee the mafia, but also to try to find Ten. He had been looking for Ten for a few months but couldn't find him.

During his research, he had met an alpha who seemed very kind and understanding, but who turned out to be the future executioner of Yuta. The alpha quickly offered Yuta to settle with him and his pack, which consisted of three alphas and two betas. Yuta, still fairly naive and depressed by the loneliness and loss of his parents, immediately accepted his offer. The first few days went well, but when Yuta was presented at the age of seventeen as an omega and as he went through his first heat, the members of the pack had shown a completely different face. They turned out to be real psychopaths, and despite Yuta's complaints and refusals, the three alphas raped him, and were also violent with him.

They subjected him to numerous humiliations, seeking to domesticate him, and had kept him in captivity, tied by his wrists and ankles, only detaching him when they wanted to abuse him. What drove Yuta to risk his life to escape was during his heat cycle five years earlier, before Jaehyun found him in the alley. During that week, the alpha who had attracted Yuta had tried to claim him as his own, without Yuta’s consent. The omega had then struggled not to suffer this, and had hurriedly left where he was, injuring the alpha while fleeing to prevent him from following him. Yuta was then gone, not knowing where to go, and despite his state of intense fatigue, since he had to endure his period of heat and the violence that went with it. It was this period that was behind the large wound that covered Yuta's back.

Thinking about that and all that Yuta had gone through once again made Jaehyun groan, whose hands clenched on the cardboard cup between his hands, his jaw contracting when he gritted his teeth. The empty cup of his coffee ended up being ground between his fingers, and he threw it bluntly into the trash bin next to him. The alpha ran a nervous hand through his hair. He didn't think leaving Yuta for a few days would stress him out as much. He picked up his phone, staring at the screen and hesitated to send a message to find out about the pack, but feeling ridiculous, he changed his mind and shook his head, putting his phone back in his pocket.

He stretched and took a deep breath after taking a few steps on the highway rest area. He saw out of the corner of his eye that his alpha aura frightened some motorists and families who were also stopped at the rest area, and he pursed his lips. He still had almost two hours to go, so he had to calm down before arriving in Seoul. The first inter-pack meeting would start at noon, with or without him, and he had to arrive on time. He bowed slightly to apologize to the families he had disturbed and got behind the wheel. He finally arrived outside the hotel a little earlier than expected. So he had time to join Kun, who was in the hall, waiting for him.

They greeted each other with a frank hug, quickly exchanging greetings before Jaehyun went to drop his things in his room, casually throwing his bag on the mattress. He settled himself on his bed for a moment, sending a message to Johnny, to tell him that he had arrived, and a second to Yuta, to tell him the same thing, but also to ask him for news. He still had an hour before the start of the first meetings, so he had time to chat a bit with the omega. They exchanged texts for a few minutes, before Yuta no longer answered him. Jaehyun suspected he must be busy, so he smiled softly and put his phone away, before grabbing his jacket and Johnny's notebook. He found his Chinese comrade in the hotel lobby, and the two of them took the road to the building in which the meetings would take place throughout the week, which was in the neighbouring street.

JaeHyun stopped for a moment on the other side of the road, observing the building in front of them: it was an official building, adorned with a large scrap metal sign located above the three large glass doors, and on which was engraved the words "Packs' Global Meeting Center" in silver capital letters, accompanied by symbols representing the three statuses united in the population. It was the only symbol on the building that indicated that they were, indeed, in the right place for the meeting. JaeHyun then looked up higher, at the large windows covering the entire facade. He told himself that at least they would not find themselves in a dark and damp amphitheatre. He then followed Kun, shifting his attention to the entrance when his friend made big signs while calling someone.

He then noticed faces and figures that were not unknown to him, since they were members of the Yifan pack. Yifan himself, head alpha of his pack, and his right arm, alpha also, Jongin. Jaehyun was however surprised to see that one of the couples in their pack, and in particular one of their omega, was present, because omegas were not accepted at these meetings, and only two members of each pack were allowed to participate. Chanyeol, alpha, and his omega companion Baekhyun were alongside the leader of their pack, and it was Baekhyun, the smallest, who was waving towards them with a big smile on his face. Kun and Jaehyun quickly joined them, and everyone greeted each other.

The two pack leaders exchanged a few words, while Jaehyun's curiosity prompted him to ask the couple:“What are you doing here? I thought that only two alphas were allowed to come.”

“Actually, we are absolutely not here for the meeting. We're coming for something else.” Chanyeol replied.

His companion nodded, all smiles and added: “Yes, we’re picking up Yixing and Junmyeon, who land tomorrow, in return for their trip to China.”

“Oh? Yixing went back to see his family?”

Baekhyun then began to explain to him in details the reasons for the couple's trip, before speaking more generally of their packs, giving news of everyone. Jaehyun smiled as he listened to the omega speak, delighted to have news, because the pack of Yifan, made up of twelve people, were one of the first to have settled in Busan, ten years earlier, and were the ones who had helped them settle in and find work for everyone once they reached their majority. They had been their mentors for a few years, before staying on good terms, since they lived in the same city, but in different neighbourhoods. Indeed, the three packs each led by Yifan, Kun and Johnny, were the only ones listed as present in Busan. They were therefore partly responsible for the surveillance of the city.

The friends chatted for a few more minutes, before the time for the first assembly arrived, and people joined them outside the entrance to the building. When the doors opened to allow the different alphas to enter, Baekhyun and Chanyeol therefore took the opposite direction, while the others entered the building. Jaehyun let out a heavy sigh when he saw that it was Zico, alpha from one of the six packs in Seoul, who was present to represent his pack. Jaehyun was not carrying Zico's pack in his heart, which had caused them trouble years before when Johnny was elected leader of their pack. Zico was an alpha from a very strict old family, and he had a really old, not modern at all, image of statutes.

For him, an omega was someone who had to submit, supposed to just take care of the youngest of the pack and provide the needs of an alpha in rut. Jaehyun did not support this attitude, especially that according to the reports of Taeyong and Johnny following previous years, the platinum blonde alpha was not shy to comment on their omega, since their smells were present and permeated on the clothes of the alphas, because the whole pack lived under the same roof.

“ _I promise you that last year I almost hit him in the middle of a meeting. He was next to me, and kept making salacious allusions to Yuta. It pissed me off and I almost lost my patience. Even Johnny was on the verge of putting him back in his place. This Zico is really an asshole.”_ TaeYong told him that last night when he discussed the different people who often attend meetings every year. Just imagining that the alpha made him the slightest inappropriate remark on their omega, Jaehyun knew that he might not have as much self-control as his comrade, and that Zico could well end the meetings on the ground after a good punch, if he crossed the lines.

JaeHyun followed Kun, casting wary glances at Zico, hoping not to be placed next to him in the room. The group of alphas followed the signs, joining a small amphitheatre, the walls of which consisted of large windows. The place was very bright and pleasant, and each place had a label with the name of each pack spokesperson, as well as the city and neighbourhood where it came from. Jaehyun noticed that he was installed alongside Jongin on the one hand, and Jackson, alpha of the pack from Incheon. He almost sighed in relief: Jackson was much nicer than Zico. Jaehyun still let out a groan when he noticed that Zico was right behind him. The relief had only been short-lived, he told himself.

Jaehyun and his neighbours started chatting, all of them settling in the room. Out of the corner of his eye, the blonde noticed that the representatives of the Jeju pack were not there. He frowned, because the meeting was always scheduled well in advance, and everyone's presence was mandatory. He turned his attention back to his comrades when they asked about the members of his pack. Jaehyun then began to explain that since last year, Donghyuck had been presented as an alpha. He then received congratulations, before the entry of the country's alpha leader silenced everyone.

The alphas went to their seats in silence, the sounds of discussion diminishing until the assembly fell completely silent. Leeteuk, the head alpha of Seoul’s first pack, who was recognized as the most influential, entered the podium. He was quickly joined by Eunhyuck and Siwon, his two right arms men. Siwon and Eunhyuck began distributing an A3 size booklet to each person in the room, also taking stock of which packs were present and which were absent. Leeteuk waited for these comrades to find him, before speaking, his loud voice echoing through the loudspeakers thanks to the microphone in front of him.

“Hello everyone and thank you for being here today. We have distributed to you a report gathering data from the last semester, as well as the various data collected during this month. This booklet brings together each point that we will discuss, some will take more time than others. First, know that, as some have already noticed, there is no representative for the Jeju pack. This absence was authorized, because their pack suffered a heavy attack a month ago, and that some of their members were injured, sometimes seriously. We will discuss this event over the past two days, as it is the most serious and important point of the semester, as the report also reports on other isolated attacks in a few packs in the south of the country. We will also have testimonies from certain members of these packs who have been attacked and who are present today.”

He paused, scrutinizing the room's reactions. JaeHyun frowned strongly at the news, shocked to hear of attacks on packs of the country. He then scanned the room and noticed that he was obviously not the only one surprised and anxious about this news. JaeHyun suddenly thought of his pack and came to wedge his lip between his teeth. He assimilated the news, before Siwon spoke again:

“Today’s topic is about member reports, including new members in each pack. You will find this information from page 2 to page 10 of the booklet, and that will constitute this afternoon's meeting, which will end around 6:00 p.m.”

At this new announcement, Jaehyun sighed. This part of the meeting was always the first subject discussed, in order to make a census of the packs of each city and region. Jaehyun then put his head in his palm, leaning on the desk in front of him sighing, already devolved for the afternoon, because their pack had not undergone any change for five years and the arrival of Yuta. _The afternoon was going to be longer that expected..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is ~ :3
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave comments on this chapter, I'm really curious to see what you think of this part, since there is a few informations about Yuta's past !   
> And a huge thank you to the users and guests leaving kudos and/or bookmarks on my work, I'm really happy to see my story attracting such interest even if there is only 4 chapters posted already !
> 
> Thank you so much and see you later guys <3  
> Yukkuri


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !  
> I'm coming back with the 5th chapter, which will have a lot more action than the previous ones.  
> To my fellow Yutazen, I hope you're all taking some time for yourself after all the happenings on Twitter since two days and I hope my chapter will help you change your mind a bit. Love you all, take care ! Hope you'll like this chapter kittyzens <3

When Yuta woke up, the morning had barely started because it was still very early. He rolled onto his back in his bed, groaning, before hugging his big teddybear plush against him, still feeling tired. He stretched, yawning, then closed his eyes again, hiding his face behind his big plush. It was a gift from the youngest of the pack, who had given it to him on the first anniversary of his arrival in the pack. He then cherished it dearly and slept practically every night with it since he received it. Yuta sighed and let the plush rest on his stomach, and rubbed his eyes, before pulling his hair out from his eyes. He let out a little growl: his bangs had been bothering him a bit lately, and he wanted to change his hair colour, to return to his original colour, the blonde. He had an appointment with the hairdresser in the afternoon, with Taeyong who also wanted to change his hair colour.

Yuta lay there, lost in thought that drifted again toward Jaehyun. The alpha had been absent for four days, still in Seoul for the biannual pack meeting. The two friends exchanged messages in the morning and had even called each other the day before to chat. Yuta reassured him, telling him that everything was fine, and that he was well rested and recovered from his fatigue.

Jaehyun, on the other hand, told the omega how boring the majority of the discussions were, explaining to him that the meetings consisted mainly of reviewing the members of each pack, and discussing slightly more technical points, like the future members who would normally be presented, and what status they could possibly have. He then tells her that Jeno and Jaemin, the two members of the same age as Donghyuck, would most certainly be presented as beta. This reassured Yuta, who wished more than anything that his comrades did not have to suffer the same annoyances as him, Ten or Jungwoo.

From the memories of their exchanges, Yuta hastened to look at his phone, sending a message to the alpha wishing him courage for the day. He waited a few minutes for an answer, but nothing came so he pouted pouting, groaning "It's really unfair". He hadn't heard his door open, so he jumped when his mattress sagged and a voice rang out:

“”What is unfair, little Calimero?”

He turned around and discovered Taeyong who was smiling at him with a bottle of water in his hands. Yuta got into a sitting position, cross-legged and he pouted again, answering while retrieving the glass:

”JaeHyun in Seoul…”

“Do not whine, you should be glad that he finds his hometown, and that he can hear from Yifan and his pack.”

“Yes, you're right…”

Taeyong gave him a new smile. Yuta and Jaehyun were close, and the curious bond which united them reinforced this proximity. Taeyong came to release a lock of hair that had fallen before the eyes of his youngest before answering him after a moment of silence:

“You’re luck you’re not partners, because it would be even harder you know?”

His sentence, said in an almost innocent tone, made Yuta blush, who lowered his face to hide his red cheeks. The alpha saw his reaction well and smiled, touched by the omega. He had understood Yuta's feelings for Jaehyun very well, and he was certain that only the person concerned did not realize it. Yuta had never told him about it, but the omega didn't need it. His body and the reactions he sometimes had spoke for him. Plus, Taeyong's room was next to his, so when Yuta endured his heat and was - often very - vocal, he could hear some of his moans, which were pretty self-explanatory. He chuckled at the thought and then added:

“You know, I'm sure if you declared yourself, you wouldn't have a negative answer. He's whipped for you.”

“How do you know I like it?” asked the omega, frowning, ignoring the alpha’s last remark.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes, replying by poking the omega's nose:

“It’s pretty blatant actually. Your behaviour about him is sometimes so representative of your feelings for him that I wonder how this fool doesn't realize it. He must be blinded by his own.” He couldn't help adding: “And you are very vocal sometimes you know ...”

His last sentence bothered Yuta more, who shook his head before hitting Taeyong's head with his green pillow, under the alpha’s laugher at his reaction. The Japanese man gave him a dark look when he saw him openly making fun of him, and came to strike him again, but the alpha grabbed the pillow before he tapped it again, smiling at him. omega to calm it down. He then diverted the subject:

“Do you want to relax a bit more? I heard you woke up a lot last night.” Yuta nodded and TaeYong added: “Do you want me to stay with you?”

New nodding of the omega, then Taeyong came to sit by his side, laying down offering him his arms, the omega coming to stall there. The brown haired man put his head on Taeyong's shoulder, before asking him after a moment of silence:

“Who is at home today?”

“You, me, YukHei, JungWoo, DoYoung, since it's our days of rest. There is also Ten which I would drop off at the convenience store when we leave for the city center to join Hendery who works there. And Jaemin and Jeno who don't attend class because their teacher is absent, and Jisung who is sick again. He had a fever this morning, so we preferred to stay at home to rest.”

“He is fine?”

“Yes don’t worry, DoYoung made him take a medicine, and he went back to lie down. Jaemin and Jeno stayed with him.”

“Okay. I hope it'll be ok.”

Taeyong's hand slipped into his hair and his fingers made small movements, which relaxed Yuta who yawned before closing her eyes. Taeyong's tender gestures relaxed him and he fell asleep again. He slept again, beneath the tender eye and the protective aura of the alpha which did not move. Yuta was like a little brother to him, even though he thought he loved him with love, but the physical exchange they had had three years ago had informed Taeyong about his true feelings for Yuta. His heart had always had a soft spot for Yuta, like a little "crush", but it was only a facade.

Taeyong let Yuta sleep, until Ten entered the omega’s room. He was not surprised to find Taeyong with him, and he smiled at Taeyong before saying: “It’s almost ten o'clock, we’ll have to wake up Yuta for training.”

The brunette nodded and looked down at Yuta, running his fingers over his cheekbones to gently wake him up. The omega first tried to shun the contact by shaking his head to chase his hand away, before the alpha slid his fingers over his nose. The Japanese's reaction was immediate: he frowned in a cute way and groaned, keeping his eyes closed.

“Stop, leave my nose Taeyong.”

The alpha chuckled before replying: “Well get up then if you want me to stop. You have to get up. Our training begins soon.”

“Don’t want to do it anymore…” muttered the omega, leaning against him, hiding his face in his neck.

“Oh no, no way you're going back to sleep!” Ten intervened, placing his hands on his hips. “Move your ass from the mattress or I swear I take the glass of water to pour it on you.”

“Not even heading, Chittaphon ~” Replied Yuta without moving from his place.

Ten looked at him with a frown and exchanged a knowing look with Taeyong, who nodded. As the brown shifted gently from Yuta, the Thai grabbed the glass on the night table. He placed it just above Yuta's head who still had his eyes closed and a playful smile on his lips. The youngest then announced in a voice filled with warning:

“Call me that again Nakamoto, and I swear you’re really having the water on your head.”

Taeyong suppressed his laughter, placing a hand on his mouth, watching the two omega bickering. It was part of their habit to quibble as well. That was their dynamic, as was the dynamic that Yuta and Jungwoo shared in cuddling on the sofa at the slightest opportunity. He then saw Yuta open an eye towards him and make a malicious smile.

“Chi-tta-phon. Lee-chaiya-porn-kul ~” says Japanese, deliberately emphasizing each syllable.

He did not have time to react that he was sprayed with water, the freshness made him jump and he straightened up, letting out a shrill cry. His hair fell out before his eyes, and this drew laughter from his two comrades.

“You look like a soaked kitten!” Taeyong exclaimed, really laughing.

He received a black look from said “kitten”, who then shook his hair, slightly wetting the alpha which moved away quickly. Yuta then ran a hand through his damp hair to free it from his forehead, muttering: “I hate you.”

“False, little Yuta. You adore us. So to make us happy, you're going to get up, put on your workout gear and come into the garden for a physical activity session, like the young civilized man that you are.”

The Japanese boy rolled his eyes then sighed and replied: “It's good, I'm coming ... I'll join you in five minutes.”

Ten minutes later, Yuta joined Ten, Yukhei and Taeyong in the middle of their garden, while Jungwoo was installed on the terrace with Jaemin. They ruled on an hour and a half of training. These sessions were decided when Johnny's pack was created, after Jungwoo and Ten were molested by a small group of alphas, when they were by themselves in a supermarket. Johnny, Taeyong and Yukhei, having taken self-defense courses before their presentation in alphas, had decided to establish defense training sessions for the omegas and betas of their pack so that they have a minimum of knowledge in fights in case of a problem.

The training took place, Yuta and Ten concentrated, to retain as much information as possible. Ten worked with Chinese, and Yuta worked with Korean. They linked together several movements, working with precision to touch an opponent's sensitive point and effectively put them in a state of harm. Yuta made several precise gestures, eventually sweeping Taeyong's leg with his foot, causing the alpha to fall to the ground in a muffled noise. The omega then came to rest on top of him, blocking him by placing his knee under his ribs, with a triumphant air.

“ I won again~” he exclaimed, proud of himself.

He caught a look from Taeyong who straightened up dusting his jogging, before announcing:

“Well done Yuta, you are really better day by day. It's awesome.”

Yuta then gave a huge smile, delighted with the compliments. They did a series of stretches to finish the session, before they all changed. Yuta, Taeyong and Ten found themselves in the living room, ready to leave for the city center. They first dropped Ten at the grocery store where he worked, joining Hendery, an alpha from Kun's pack. The two friends greeted the Thai before going to a busy street in the city center for their appointment at the hairdresser. They came out two hours later. Yuta had finally opted for blond streaks strewn in his brown hair, while Taeyong had returned to his silver color that he loved so much.

They returned directly home, finding the youngest and Doyoung, Jungwoo and his companion. Doyoung and Jungwoo were preparing the meal, while Yukhei was playing on the console with the three youngest. They all ate quickly, and spent the early afternoon watching the younger kids playing together, before Doyoung, Jungwoo and Yukhei got ready to go because they had to go shopping. So only Taeyong, Yuta and the three youngest remained. They settled in front of an action movie that Jeno had chosen. Yuta had settled down next to Taeyong in the armchair, glued to him, while the three teenagers were installed in the sofa right in front of the television. Yuta was almost falling asleep, not really following the movie.

They were almost at the end of the film when Taeyong's phone on the table began to vibrate and then ring, with Jungwoo's number appearing on the screen. The alpha frowned and picked up, straightening up so as not to disturb the boys watching the film. Yuta watched his elder go, frowning. He stretched a bit and followed him into the kitchen, going to get a glass of water.

“Hello Jungwoo? What is happening?”

TaeYong frowned as he listened to the response from the omega on the other side of the wire and then announced: “Okay, don't move. I arrive as soon as I can! Stay on the side and call the garage to have them intervene. I’m texting you the number... See you right away.”

He hung up, letting out a heavy sigh, before explaining when he saw Yuta's worried look: “They broke down on the national. They have the trunk full of groceries, and have no way to get in. I have to go get them.”

Yuta nodded, but TaeYong did not leave, pacing in front of him running a nervous hand through his hair while on the other, he bit his nails. Yuta rolled his eyes and grabbed the alpha's hand to stop him.

"What are you still doing there? You should already be on your way.”

“But Yuta, I can't leave you like this.”

“So wha ?tPlease note that our cars have a maximum of five seats. It is impossible and useless for everyone to come.”

TaeYong groaned at the evidence and came to shake Yuta's hand in his. Yuta added then, seeing the doubt in the eyes of the alpha:

“Don't worry about us. We are not going to die or disappear because you leave for about half an hour eh. Then I am better and I can take care of them without problem. And we don't risk anything. Johnny should be here soon, and we are not at risk since only the people we trust know where the house is.”

“Okay, well... I'm going to go, and I'm going to do it as quickly as possible but close the door tightly behind me. And call Johnny or me at the slightest problem, understood?”

Yuta nodded with a reassuring smile and followed the alpha to the front door of the house. They went behind the couch, the three teenagers turning their heads towards them when they saw TaeYong going to the closet to retrieve his jacket and his car keys. They frowned, and Yuta ran a hand over JiSung's head, explaining the situation to them. Yuta then approached TaeYong near the door, giving him a last smile.

“Be careful and take care of them hm?”

“Yes, I promise! Everything will be fine, don't worry so much.”

The alpha let out a sigh before nodding and he ran his hand behind Yuta's head to ruffle his hair before kissing his forehead. He whispered a word in Japanese before leaving, slamming the door behind him. Yuta hastened to lock the door once the alpha was gone, and he sighed before joining the living room with the boys, resuming his place in the chair. He propped up the blanket on his legs, and began to doze, completely losing the thread of the story that went on the screen.

A quarter of an hour later, however, Yuta opened her eyes, frowning. A rough, bitter smell floated in the air. Yuta straightened up a bit in his seat, watching the three teens still focused on the film without reacting like Yuta. The omega frowned, his gaze sliding on the living room clock on the wall of the entrance, and he noticed that it could not be Taeyong and the others, since the alpha had only been gone for twenty minutes. With a worried expression he tried to control, Yuta straightened to his feet, wanting to go see through the peephole of the door what it might be. He was walking towards the door when a loud noise was heard, startling the four young men present in the house.

They all turned their gaze to the front door of the house and were startled when the knock rang directly against the wood of the door. The thump echoed through the room, the house keys still in the lock swaying slightly. At the third knock on the door, it was the whole structure that trembled, and Yuta stepped back, joining the sofa. He felt the fear emanating from the young teens and motioned them to shut up and shift. He didn't make any noise either, almost holding his breath. The aura of dominance that invaded his senses told him that it was an alpha. Yuta swallowed, glancing at the dining table where his phone was, charging. As he was about to move to retrieve it, the stranger's voice rang out behind the door.

“Little omega ~ I know you're in there. Show yourself...”

Yuta then stopped his moves, opening wide eyes. He motioned for Jeno to shift behind the couch, so as not to be seen from the entrance to the room and motioned for them to be quiet by placing a finger on his lips. Another blow sounds, followed by another closer. The third was so violent that it was fatal to the door, which opened with a crash, the lock shattering on impact, while the door was slamming against the wall. Yuta shifted to the right, approaching the table, as he felt his blood freeze when he saw a large-built alpha entering their house. The panic grew stronger, and he almost felt like throwing up when a dominant wave hit him, the alpha trying to force him into submission.

He glanced one last time at the boys' couch, gesturing to the stairs, which he hoped the teens would understand and go to the shelters. Yuta suddenly reacts at the last moment when the alpha rushes at her. The Japanese man shifted to the left, letting out a surprised cry, having barely avoided the alpha grabbing his arm. He slid smoothly to the side, bringing Alpha's attention out of the couch. The lack of presentation of his cadets was an advantage at the moment because the alpha could not detect their presence because they did not emit a characteristic smell. Given the state of trance in which the alpha was apparently, Yuta thought that he could not tell the difference between the emotions of Yuta who betrayed himself by his smell, and those of the boys.

Yuta took another lateral step, so that his assailant turned his back on the sofa and glanced at Jaemin who had raised his head. The omega gestured quickly to the stairs to tell them to go and hide in an upstairs bedroom or room. JaeMin nodded, visibly understanding and he started to move, followed by JiSung and Jeno, who looked anxiously towards the alpha back to them.

However, Jeno paid no attention to where he was stepping forward, too focused on the alpha, so he caught his foot in the bottom of the chair, making noise as he passed. Instantly, the alpha turned to them, and let out another throaty growl, noticing the presence of the three teenagers. He then started to walk towards them, forgetting the omega for a moment. Jaemin stepped in, stepping in front of his caddy to protect him, while Jeno spread his arms in front of them. The alpha came to lick his lips and started running towards them. Jaemin closed his eyes, hugging Jisung close to him, expecting to feel severe pain as he felt the alpha approach.

He finally opened his eyes when nothing came, and Jeno let out a surprised cry. He then discovered Yuta, who had obviously run behind the alpha, and who was now on his back, arms around his throat, pulling him as far back as he could, growling. They remained in shock in front of the scene, unable to move. The alpha struggled feeling the small shape of the omega on him, and he finally grabbed Yuta's arm, throwing him over his shoulder forward to take him off his back. The Japanese boy let out a surprised cry and ended up crashing down on the coffee table, which crashed under the impact. He let out a groan of pain, feeling one end of the glass making up the top of the table stuck in his forearm.

“Yuta!!”

Jaemin's cry made the alpha react, which turned his attention back to them, ready for a second attack. The brown then froze, looking at the man with a frightened look. Yuta resisted the pain and got up as quickly as he could, grabbing a large piece of glass between his fingers before interposing again between the youngsters and their assailant. He was breathing heavily after the shock, and he clenched his teeth, growling in a deep voice: “Don't touch them.”

Adrenaline was taking over anxiety, and the only thing Yuta was thinking of now was keeping the kids safe. The alpha groaned at him, advancing more slowly, threateningly. He let his dominant smell invade the room, reeking of Yuta's senses and almost making him dizzy. The man also tried to use his alpha force to make Yuta falter and submit to him, but Yuta resisted, clenching his fists and struggling with all his being not to bow down before him. If he allowed himself to be manipulated, the four of them were lost, and there was no way anything could happen to his cadets. He had to fight long enough for one of their alphas to come in and get them out of this mess.

His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists and he repelled a new attack of the alpha which rushed towards them, unbalanced him, but the alpha grabbed his arm, causing him to fly backwards, against the three boys who fell to the ground with him. Yuta felt his heart squeeze when he heard a groan of pain from Jaemin, the latter hitting the wall in the fall. Yuta then straightened up quickly, helping him to get up with Jeno. He did not see the new offensive coming, and ended up being pushed aside by the boys, pulled by the hair under an iron fist. He let out another complaint, grabbing the broad wrist of his assailant in an attempt to make him let go.

He was pressed against the ground, with one arm around his throat, and the other holding his arm on the ground. Yuta turned his face to the side where the boys were and he called out to them:

“Hurry up to the third floor! Barricade yourself and call John urgently!!”

The three boys nodded and Jaemin grabbed Jisung's arm, dragging him behind him upstairs, quickly followed by Jeno. Yuta watched them disappear from the corner of the eye at the top of the stairs, then turned his attention back to the alpha above him. He closed his eyes tightly, shifting his legs that weren't blocked, pinning them on the alpha’s torso before suddenly stretching them out. His gesture released the hold of the alpha which fell back, allowing Yuta to get back on his feet quickly. He took a breath, putting himself again between the dark-haired man and the stairs, to block his access. However, he dropped a cry of pain when the alpha pounded on him bluntly.

Yuta's breathing became blocked for a moment when his back suddenly came into contact with the wall under the stairs. The alpha then grabbed him by the neck, his large hand covering the entire area, while he effortlessly lifted the omega from the ground. Immediately, Yuta grabbed the large hand that covered her neck and began to block her breathing. He quickly felt the lack of air in his lungs, and his head started to spin. The alpha then brought his face closer to his, sniffing his scent by rubbing his nose against his neck. He closed his eyes for a moment, before smirking and plunging his wild gaze into Yuta's glassy one. He then whispered to him in a dark voice:

“You look so tempting little omega. I can feel that you are not claimed, so why don't we take advantage of it? I'll take my time to take care of you, before I go and give me the pleasure of butchering your three little comrades. I always liked the fresh flesh and you look very appetizing.”

After these words that froze Yuta's blood, the alpha slid his face to Yuta’s neck, vulgarly licking him at the carotid level. Yuta clenched his fists, disgusted and tears filled his eyes. He stamped his feet on the body parts of the alpha that were within reach, but the latter did not even react, seeming even more excited by the situation because Yuta could feel his growing erection against his thigh when the alpha pressed his body to his. Yuta murmured a complaint, lips trembling. The alpha then paused before coming back to smell its scent again. A heavy laugh filled the room a moment later and he replied:

“Oh but tell me... Were you the one in Taeho's pack? Interesting.”

The name froze Yuta, who stared at the alpha with large eyes, his heart pounding. The carnivorous smile he saw next worried him and the alpha added:

“Given your reaction, it's you. The little whore he managed to coax so quickly. You’re also the cause of those pretty scars on his cheek and arm right? When you attacked him five years ago when he wanted to mark you.”

“How do you...” Yuta started before being interrupted.

“How do I know? Oh but I was there at the time. You don't remember me because there were too many of us to take care of you, because Taeho refused to let us near you without him. However, I remained a spectator of everything he did to you... Your face comes back to me now... Oh, how I'm going to have fun applying everything he did to you and everything he told me. You are going to scream. Your little comrades will hear you beg me to kill you. He will be delighted to know that you are in this charming home.”

Yuta felt his blood freeze and his heart skipped a beat before moving on faster, memories of what he had experienced years ago came back to him. He closed his eyes, letting out a few sobs, but quickly recovered on hearing noise upstairs. He prayed that the alphas in his pack would react quickly, and that they would return at least before a drama happened. He winced and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to pull himself together. He groaned when he felt a hand of the dark man slip under his sweatshirt and run through his stomach, and he turned his head, clenching his teeth.

He clenched his left fist, which was his strong hand, and used all his strength to give him a big knee kick in the crotch, while his fist fell powerfully on his jaw. The alpha folded in half under the pain, freeing Yuta who fell to the floor on his buttocks. He straightened up quickly, however, out of breath, putting distance between them.

“Dirty little bastard.” Growled the alpha behind him.

The omega didn’t have time to react as he was hit in the face, causing him to fall to its knees. His lip opened in shock, and some blood run down his chin, which he came to wipe with the back of his hand, straightening up with his arms. A new complaint escaped him when his hair was pulled back, and he was forced to slide on the ground, the alpha's short nails digging into his scalp. He winced in pain, receiving several insults and numerous blows to the stomach. Yuta gave him another punch in response by crushing his foot bluntly, but received a slap in return, turning his head under the impact, before the alpha grabbed him by his wrists, and threw him forcefully against the sofa, standing over him.

A groan escaped Yuta again, and he then spat on the alpha's face, baffling him for a moment. He took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach with his knee, and the alpha fell from the sofa to crash into the broken glass of the coffee table. Yuta then ran to the stairs and jumped when he heard Jeno's voice coming down.

"_ Yuta! They arrive ! "

The boy was at the top of the stairs, and he froze when he saw the state of the living room, and Yuta's swollen face. The latter began to climb the stairs, panicked and almost shouting at him:

“Jeno what are you doing? Go back to the shelter with the others right away! Go back up there!”

He felt a grip on his ankle so he suddenly fell down the stairs, barely catching up with his hands so as not to hit his head on the steps. He turned around, facing the alpha who had an even darker aura. He closed his eyes as hard as he could when he felt the alpha straighten him by gripping his hair, calming his breathing and then the omega remembered a movement he learned with Taeyong last month. The fact that he was on the stairs was dangerous, but he had to protect his cadets. Especially if their alphas were finally on their way. He frowned and struck the face of the alpha, who put his hands to his now broken nose.

Yuta took advantage of this to yell at Jeno one last time to go into hiding, and eventually grabbed the alpha by the shoulder, and he jumped onto the alpha, wrestling with him for a few moments. He took advantage of a failed move to kick his leg into that of his attacker, causing him to fall backward down the stairs. Unfortunately, the alpha's grip on him became stronger, and he was dragged down, falling with him on the stairs, crashing into the wooden railing with a crash, as it shattered in shock. The omega and his assailant fell again, falling from a meter to the ground, Yuta's left leg fracturing in shock, ripping out an immense cry of pain that echoed in the house, before his head hit the ground, creating a slight concussion and a new wound.

He then remained on the ground, his vision blurry, directed towards the door, vaguely hearing Jeno quickly descend the stairs to join him. The young man panicked at the angle of Yuta's injured leg, and at the blood now covering the side of his face against the floor. In his field of vision, Yuta made out the lifeless body of the alpha by his side, a large wound covering his face and a piece of the railing strewn in his side. He smiled weakly, whispering something to Jeno, who didn't understand, too panicked. The teenager then shouted, coming to put his hands on the wound on Yuta's temple which had opened in shock.

“Come quickly! Come and help me! Taeyong!”

The sight of Yuta blurred, and he hardly discerned Taeyong’s face above him. Feeling the smell of the alpha above him, the face of the omega stretched into a reassured but tired smile despite the pain that ran through his body and before fainting under the panicked air of the alpha, he murmured: “It's okay, they're safe...”

Then it was the blackout…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is ! It has a lot of action, and in the French version, I wrote this fight scene two different times... And idk if it's really clear in the English one. So if anything seems weird or is badly explained, don't hesitate to let me know, I'll try to make it better.
> 
> Again I hope you're not too overwhelmed with all the last happenings, and if you are, please, take care of yourself first, and if you need, come have sweet talks about our Yuta baby on my twitter : @/sweet_yukkuri <3 I'll love to be surrounded with more cute and funny yutazens :3
> 
> Have a nice day (or evening, depending on when you're reading this), love y'all  
> Yukkuri


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !   
> Here comes the 6th chapter, starting by Taeyong joining Doyoung and the others on the road (basically when he left Yuta at home with the youngest in the previous chapter) 
> 
> I'd like to say thank you to the ones who commented the previous chapter, and I hope you all feel better after last week's happening (we got updates from Yuta this weekend, I'm so so happy I almost cried when I got the notifications ;-;)   
> Hope you'll like this new chapter !

TaeYong joined the others fairly quickly, finding the three of them sitting in the grass, on the side of the road with the car stopped a few meters in front of them, the hazard lights flashing intermittently. He then stopped his car behind theirs, keeping a safe distance and he got out, joining them. He frowned when, glancing at Doyoung's car, he noticed the light smoke coming from the ajar hood.

“Hey, so what's the matter?”

“As you can see, it seems to be the engine.”

The alpha frowned and asked if they had contacted the garage, and Yukhei nodded, replying that the tow truck was on its way and should not delay. TaeYong then opened his trunk, ready to accommodate the shopping bags. They then began to transport purchases from the trunk of Doyoung's car to that of Taeyong's vehicle. Everyone took part, and hardly had they finished when Yukhei let out an exclamation of joy, making big signs in the distance. He finally had the tow truck in visual, and he was reassured. The recovery vehicle arrived quickly, settling in front of the damaged car. The technician asked the owner of the car to come see him for a diagnosis, so DoYoung joined him, opening the car and helping the technician open the hood.

The others went to sit in Taeyong's car, taking advantage of the vehicle's air conditioning, but jumped when the elder's phone rang. The latter frowned when he saw the number on the screen. It was Jeno, and it was rare for the teenager to call him, so Taeyong quickly picked up the phone.

“Jeno? Why are you-“

He was interrupted, however, the teen cut him off suddenly, speaking very quickly in a panicked voice, so that the alpha didn't understand everything. He frowned and stopped the music, turning on the phone's speaker so the others could hear their younger brother.

“Jeno, Jeno. Calm down, I don't understand anything if you talk so fast. Take a deep breath and explain more calmly. What's the matter?”

“TaeYong, you have to come back. Quick. Yuta is... We're in danger.”

The eyes of the three comrades opened wide at the last word, and Taeyong then asked: “What do you mean in danger?”

The teenager didn't answer right away, but his deep breath and a crash sounded on the other end of the phone, making the alpha frown, who immediately worried “Jeno? What’s happening?”

“An alpha ... He’s in the house and... he attacked Yuta! Hurry and come back please. "

Taeyong exchanged a panicked look with Jungwoo, who swallowed, before quickly getting out of the car to let Doyoung know about the urgency of the situation. After a minute, the beta too entered the car, passenger side in the front, signalling for Taeyong to start in the moment as the omega returned to the rear. It was the redhead who took the phone, to speak to Jeno and try to calm him down:

“Jeno, we're on our way. Where are you?”

“In Johnny Hyung's room…”

“Where are Jisung and Jaemin? And Yuta?”

“They're with me ... But Yuta stayed downstairs, to prevent the alpha from going up... My god, come as quickly as possible, I'm afraid.”

“Stay in the shelter with the boys, we're coming.”

Doyoung then hung up, and almost ordered the alpha by his side to speed up. Taeyong put in high gear, going over the limits and burning out a few lights, but he didn't care. The lives of Yuta, and perhaps the three youngest of their pack were in danger through his fault. They arrived in record time on the street from their house. The sound of tires slipping on the asphalt was heard, and Taeyong and the others almost jumped out of the car, leaving the doors open in a rush. The alpha still signalled Jungwoo to stay outside, in case the alpha tried to attack him.

He and Yukei entered the room, just as Yuta and the alpha fell down the stairs, both falling heavily to the floor. TaeYong did not react immediately, shocked to see the omega on the ground, but his cry tearing the air and Jeno's voice brought him out of his lethargy:

“Come quickly! Come and help me! TaeYong!”

The two alphas then ran to them, Yukhei grabbing the unconscious alpha to push it aside, while TaeYong leaned over Yuta, trying to call him in a panicked voice several times when he saw his glassy eyes.

“Yuta, Yuta. Hey, can you hear me?”

The omega looked up at him, as if he had understood, and his smile made TaeYong's heart squeeze, who called him again. Yuta's smile grew more tired, his eyes fluttering when he murmured: “It's okay, they're safe…”

Before closing his eyes. Taeyong's breathing stopped for a moment, before he ran his hand through Yuta's hair, to drop it onto his burning cheeks. With a trembling hand, he patted the omega's cheeks, desperate.

“No, no Yuta, hey. Stay with me, keep your eyes open. Come on…”

His voice was almost imploring, before he felt immense rage as he watched Yuta's swollen face covered with blood. A hoarse growl rolled down his throat, his aura suddenly threatening, and he straightened up, entrusting Yuta to Jeno before turning to the intruder still held by the Chinese alpha. Mad with rage, Taeyong came to put his foot on the alpha's throat, preventing the air from reaching his lungs for a moment. He motioned for Yukhei to keep hold of him, and he pressed harder, arousing the senses of the airless alpha. He then looked around, a little surprised to see two alphas on him. He tried to move, but Taeyong stuck the tip of his shoe into his throat, preventing him from speaking and making the slightest movement.

“Move, and I'm crushing your throat.”

Taeyong then came to put his foot on the piece of wood stuck in the torso of the intruder, and as he was about to press it, he looked up towards the entrance of the house, feeling the threatening smell of Johnny penetrating in their home. The leader paused in the hallway, analyzing the situation and the damage, and opened his eyes wide when he saw Yuta on the ground with Jeno crying, leaning over him. He motioned for Jungwoo and Doyoung to come in, asking them to take care of Yuta while he joined his alphas and the unwelcome one responsible for it all. He glared at Taeyong, letting him know that they would have a discussion once things were handled, then leaned on the alpha.

He sniffed the scent and frowned, watching his pupils. These were dilated, and his irises dotted with golden shards. Johnny straightened and groaned, dropping a loud “shit” that made his two alphas frown. The pack leader sighed and motioned for his companions to raise the alpha, then headed for the exit, motioning them to follow him. Taeyong and Yukhei glanced at each other before doing so, holding the alpha between them with an iron fist. They went outside, disappearing from view of the others who could soon hear complaints, followed by a cracking sound and the thud of a body falling to the ground.

Doyoung, now by the side of Yuta with Jungwoo and Jeno, closed his eyes for a moment before he turned his attention to the unconscious omega. JungWoo had put Yuta's head on his thighs as he stroked his hair with a trembling hand. Doyoung wedged his lower lip between his teeth, before looking at Yuta's wounds. His concern grew when he saw his leg, and especially the angle of it. He took his phone out of his pocket, and quickly dialed his companion's number before bringing the device to his ear.

“Taeil? Yes it's me. We have an emergency, come quickly home with the necessary. Please do it as quickly as possible... No, I prefer to explain when you are there... Okay, see you soon. Thank you.”

He hung up and turned his attention back to Yuta, as the alphas returned to the room. They joined the omega and Doyoung, Yukhei drawing Jungwoo in his arms to calm him because his companion was in tears. Taeyong quickly took his place, stroking Yuta’s hair and forehead, before asking the beta to bring him a damp cloth. Once he had it in his hand, he brushed it over Yuta's forehead, cleaning the blood from his face. He then discovered a large wound on the side of his forehead, at the root of his hair. He winced, as the beta beside him, while a slamming door noise caught Johnny's attention. The alpha straightened up and joined Taeil as he entered, his eyes widening when he saw the state of the living room.

“My god what happened?” exclaimed the little beta.

Johnny, arrived at his level, hastened to explain the situation briefly to him, before guiding him towards Yuta who was still unconscious. The beta backed up slightly when he discovered Yuta and his injuries, the image of Yuta lying and unconscious on their couch five years ago coming to his mind. He felt his heart tighten and he crouched on the free side of Yuta, analyzing the various injuries of the omega, while Johnny joined the floor with Jeno and the couple to check the condition of the youngest. Taeil started with the cut on his cadet's face, disinfecting it effectively before covering it with a sterile, sticky pad, then he scanned his body for other injuries. He cleaned the wound on his arm from falling on the coffee table, then focused on the most serious injury: his leg, which he guessed was directly fractured when he saw the angle of his ankle.

He placed himself at Yuta's foot, removing his sock and pulling up his pants to feel the area with his expert fingers. He frowned when he confirmed that the tibia had been fractured. He had to replace the bone, and for that, he had to do it manually, with a quick gesture. Gesture that would be very painful for the already weakened omega. Taeil then motioned to Taeyong to hold Yuta's upper body, inviting DoYoung to hold onto Yuta's right leg, telling them that Yuta shouldn't move too much. The two friends nodded and did what the nurse had just told them. TaeYong fixed Yuta's face rather than Taeil's hands at Yuta's ankle and shin, and he took a deep breath, placing one of his hands on Yuta's chest, and the other grabbing the thin hand of the omega in his.

He nodded at the betas, then Taeil counted to three before pulling the leg at a precise angle, to return the bone to its normal axis. Yuta opened his eyes, crying in pain as he felt his leg being roughed up, and he squeezed as tight as he could the alpha's hand. The latter clenched his teeth at the pain that the omega felt, which was easily discernible in the smell it let out. Yuta made everyone feel their need to be protected, so Taeyong and Doyoung whispered reassuring words, the alpha caressing his hand with his thumb, while the beta caressed his cheek with tenderness and softness, to try to calm him down. Tears rolled down the omega's cheeks, and the redhead's eyes also became teary to see his older in this state, while his voice became shaky.

Only Yuta's heavy breathing accompanied by the soothing whispers of Doyoung and Taeyong could be heard in the living room during the time it took Taeil to provide first aid to the omega. Faced with his pain, he finally chose to administer a tranquilizer, which almost immediately plunged Yuta into unconsciousness. He asked Taeyong to took him to his room, which the alpha hastened to do, wanting to do as much as he could to help the omega because he felt guilty for leaving him alone. He was followed by Doyoung and Taeil, who wanted to verify that the omega was in a comfortable position.

Johnny also followed them, leaning against the doorframe and watching Taeyong's every move, never taking his eyes off his right arm. He waited until Yuta was installed in his bed and the two betas were at his bedside without saying anything. Once TaeYong joined him in the hallway, he grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt, and pinned him against the hallway wall, groaning, cutting his breath from the alpha in front of him for a moment.

“Care to explain why you weren't with them?! You were responsible to keep an eye on them!”

Taeyong was speechless at first because he knew he was at fault. He swallowed and finally said:

“Jungwoo and the others were down on the national after having done the shopping. Someone had to go get them... Yuta and the boys assured me there would be no problem, and I didn't think an alpha would find the house...”

“It’s not because they tell you that they are really able to protect it. Did you see the condition of the show? So imagine if Yuta hadn't had the reflex to send the boys out of harm's way to call us to intervene. He almost sacrificed himself to protect the youngest, taking on the role of an alpha. Your role, Taeyong! The only mission I gave you for this day.” Johnny replied in a cold voice.

He was actually bubbling and released Taeyong before getting carried away and injuring him.

“You are lucky we got there in time to keep him from regaining consciousness and hurting Yuta even more. You should have warned me immediately that the others were in trouble, or that you were leaving the house to get them. I'll let you explain to Jaehyun why he will find Yuta in this state when he returns.”

He finally sighed, disappointed, and added: “Some of the choices you make, like the ones you make today, are why you weren't chosen as an alpha leader when we founded our pack.”

Taeyong bowed his head because he knew that Johnny was right. The leader ran a nervous hand through his hair, letting out a groan of frustration. He went back down, leaving the alpha in the hallway and joined the living room. He stopped at the stairs where a hole replaced the railing where Yuta and the attacker had landed. He glanced at the numerous debris that littered the ground, between the broken railing and the low table reduced to broken glass, but also the door which had come out of one of its hinges under the force which the alpha must have exerted on it to force its opening.

Johnny looked up when he saw Yukhei coming down the stairs, arriving behind him with a sad face.

“The boys ended up falling asleep. Jungwoo stayed with them in your room.”

“Sure no worries. They’re fine?” Asked the american

“Well, not really. They're in shock, they keep asking if Yuta is okay, and Jeno keeps shaking.”

Johnny sighed and nodded and as he made up his mind to go see them, he could smell Ten's scent outside the house, so he hurried out. His omega was unaware of the attack, and that Yuta had been injured, so he preferred to spare him. He quickly joined him outside, waving his hand to Hendery who was leaving, and hugged his omega, inhaling the smell. Ten returned his hug with a smile, saying in a surprised but amused voice:

“Did I miss you that much? The day was not that long though.y

He detached himself slightly from his embrace, before frowning when he noticed the worried sparkle in his alpha's eyes. He then looked around, and his concern grew when he noticed TaeYong's car with the doors open, and the front door at a strange angle. He tilted his head towards the house and left Johnny's embrace to move towards the house, but Johnny stopped him by standing in front of him.

“Wait Ten, I need to explain something to you...”

“What, what is it? John you’re worrying me…”

The alpha took a deep breath and finally announced: “The pack has been attacked.”

“What ?? What do you mean attacked?” Exclaimed the Thai.

“An alpha took advantage of the absence of Doyoung, Jungwoo and the alphas to enter the house and attack…”

“Yuta!” Ten cut him off, opening his eyes wide.

He then walked past Johnny and ran into the house, stopping in the hallway to discover the state of the room. He put a hand to his lips, shocked, especially when he noticed the debris at the bottom of the stairs. He then asked Yukhei where the omega was, and when he had the answer, climbed the stairs four by four to reach the omega's room. He stopped at the entrance when he saw Taeil checking his leg, and his gaze fell on the face half covered with bruises and cuts from his omega comrade.

“Oh my God…”

He then came towards the omega, dropping to his knees at head level, and came to caress his brown hair, his fingers following one of the blond locks dating from the afternoon. He felt tears stinging his eyes and he asked in a broken voice:

“What happened ?”

Taeyong, who was still in the corridor, finally replied: “Doyoung, Yukhei and Jungwoo had gone shopping, but they broke down. I joined them to recover them, but in the meantime, an alpha attacked Yuta and .. and the younger ones.”

“Jeno, Jaemin and Jisung? Are they alright??” Worried the omega.

Johnny who had joined them replied: “They are not injured, just shocked. Yuta saved their lives, standing up to the alpha long enough for Taeyong and YuhHei to arrive.”

“And... And Yuta, what's wrong with him?” Ten asked, addressing Taeil this time.

“He is severely injured. He has a broken, fractured leg, but it will be okay, don't worry. I'm going to have to go back to the hospital to get a splint and crutches and something to stitch up my cut on my temple. We must continue to monitor his condition and check that he does not have a fever.”

The members in the room all nodded, then Doyoung and Taeil left, taking the road to the hospital in the elder's car. After the two betas left, Ten collapsed, finally bursting into tears, hiding his face in his hands. Johnny reacts immediately, grabbing his omega against him, squeezing him by the waist. He hugged him, enveloping him in his body and his reassuring smell to calm him down. He whispered sweet words in his ear, waiting for his breathing to stabilize. He made Taeyong understand that he was nodding to the near unconscious omega while he brought his little companion out of the room.

Taeyong came to rest on Yuta's bedside table, his fingers gently caressing his face, sighing, muttering excuses, kissing his forehead next. He passed a fresh cloth over his swollen cheek, again apologizing to a still unconscious Yuta.

“Don’t be guilty of something that was not predictable Taeyong, it was not your fault.” Jungwoo's voice suddenly sounded behind him.

Taeyong did not turn around at the entrance of the omega in the room, his gaze fixed on the Japanese man's face. He sighed before replying:

“Of course yes. I should have warned Johnny, who could have picked you up on the way home. And I shouldn't have allowed myself to be coaxed and gone by leaving them to fend for themselves like that. Johnny is right, I didn’t fulfill my alpha role, otherwise Yuta wouldn’t be in this state and the boys wouldn’t be in shock. I can't even take care of an omega ... JaeHyun will kill me when he returns.”

Jungwoo pouted angrily and then came to rest a hand on the alpha's shoulder in support. He left the omega and alpha alone, joining his companion downstairs to start helping to put the living room in order before the youngers got home from high school. Johnny had come down with Ten, the omega in front of the dining table, a glass of cool water in front of him, while Johnny had a protective hand on his thigh. They were chatting quietly, and as Johnny got up to join the others and help them tidy up, a phone on the table began to vibrate. Seeing the pink shell surrounding the phone, he then recognized Yuta's and frowned.

He leaned over the table, dropping a “Shit” when he saw that it was Jaehyun who was trying to call the omega. He glanced at Ten, who then motioned for him to pick up the phone quickly.

"_ Answer him. He must have felt there was a problem! "

Johnny nodded. Ten was right, there was no point in hiding the alpha about Yuta because he must have felt something was wrong with their Nexus connection. Johnny closed his eyes for a moment before hanging up. He didn't have time to say a word that he heard JaeHyun's harsh but panicked voice:

“Yuta are you okay?”

“Jaehyun…”

“Johnny?? Why are you the one...” He paused before resuming, groaning: “There is a problem with Yuta. I told you it was a bad idea for me to go and-“

“Jaehyun. Calm down.” Johnny cut him off. “Take a deep breath and listen to me, without breaking the phone.”

He heard JaeHyun do what he was told, and he returned after a moment with a calmer voice: “Tell me what's going on. Right now. "

For a moment, Johnny really wanted to lie to him, but a look at his omega and he knew he had to be honest with Jaehyun. He then took a deep breath and explained as calmly as possible:

“We were attacked. We think of the act of an isolated alpha, who awaited inattention on our part and who attacked Yuta and the youngest when we were not there.”

“Yuta and the boys are fine?”

“Boys yes, thanks to Yuta. But he, no, unfortunately.” He went on hearing a growl in the handset: “He was the target of the attack. The alpha went after him and Yuta was injured, with a broken leg and other wounds. Taeil took care of him as soon as he found out, and now Yuta is resting. I think you cannot feel him, because he is exhausted, and he doesn’t have the strength to keep the Nexus with you.”

There was a short moment of silence, and noise behind JaeHyun who had visibly moved the phone away, then an exchange of a few words before the alpha picked up the handset to announce in a voice without call:

“I come back immediately. Kun and YiFan will take care of representing us, I will quickly discuss with them and warn Leeteuk. It is out of the question that I stay a moment further from the pack.”

“Okay, but Jaehyun, don't take a risk on the road. We need you.”

“I do it as fast as possible.” He replied before resuming in a cold voice: “But Johnny, you better explain to me precisely why you didn't protect them.” He didn't wait for an answer, and the next minute he hung up.”

Johnny sighed, placing the phone on his forehead for a moment, before looking at the screen: there were eight missed calls from Jaehyun, and ten messages asking what was going on. Johnny let out a heavy groan, especially when he saw the smiling faces of Yuta and Ten in the background. He put the phone back on the table, then threw the chair where he had previously sat, causing it to fly against the wall. His gesture startled the people present in the room, and Ten by his side frowned before standing up, coming to put his hand on Johnny's arm. The alpha drew him to him with a quick gesture in a strong embrace that cut the breath of the omega for a moment. Ten felt his lover trembling with rage against him, so he wrapped his hands around his back and hoisted himself on tiptoe to rest his forehead against his to appease him. The chestnut haired boy took a deep breath, absorbing the smell of Ten and his senses gradually calmed down.

Once calm, he stepped back, kissed the forehead of his Thai mate before apologizing to the members of his pack for his outburst of anger. He sighed before he started gathering the debris from the wooden chair he had just smashed against the wall. Johnny and Ten then joined Yuta's room to check on his condition. They then found Taeyong, who was still in the room, tirelessly stroking a strand of omega hair still unconscious. Ten also walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on the omega's forehead, while Johnny gave TaeYong a sad smile to show him that his anger was over. They needed to be united to take care of their omega, and Taeyong felt pretty guilty like that, Johnny didn't plan on overwhelming him anymore.

Ten frowned when he saw that he had a fever, so he came to collect a damp cloth and placed it on Yuta's forehead, who let out a little sigh in his sleep. Ten watched his face relax but winced at the wide bruise that covered his right eye and cheek, as well as his split lip and the wound on his temple. He straightened up with a sad sigh, coming to massage his neck while stepping back to finally find Johnny's arms with an annoyed pout. The alpha kissed his cheek and asked him if everything was fine, and as his cadet was about to answer, heavy steps were heard on the stairs and the three people awake in the room exchanged glances before turning their heads towards the door.

They then discovered Taeil who was back from the hospital with DoYoung. Taeil wore an ankle splint in his hands, while Doyoung followed him with a pair of crutches. The redhead put what he had in his arms against the wall near the entrance to the room, while the alphas shifted to make room for Taeil. He removed the sheets from Yuta's body, revealing his injured leg which had a large bruise all over the surface of the shin. Ten and Johnny joined Doyoung in the doorway, while the beta spoke while gently placing their hands on the Japanese boy's leg:

“Taeyong, come close to him and hold him as you did earlier?”

“Yes of course.”

The young silver haired man hastened to do what was asked of him, coming to rest near Yuta's head, grabbing his hand in his to gently squeeze it, while his free hand joined his shoulder to hold it. Taeil then lifted the leg of the omega before precaution, which painfully opened his eyes, groaning in pain. His gaze immediately fell on Taeyong's face, who came to stroke his hair with his free hand, whispering to him to remain calm, without letting go of his hand, which the Japanese man was tightly gripping. He whispered to his to remain calm but winced when a new complaint escaped Yuta who then gritted his teeth when Taeil lifted his leg a little more so that he could place the long splint underneath.

He then installed the leg in the splint, then tightening the various fasteners tight enough to hold the injured leg in place so that it did not move. Seeing that the Japanese man was crying again, Taeil came to stand over his face so that his friend could see him, and he said to him in a soft and reassuring voice:

“You have to stay calm, okay? I know it's hard and you're in pain, but we’re here. The alpha won't hurt you anymore, it's over, you're safe. And the boys too, they're fine. We'll take care of you and Taeyong will stay with you.”

Yuta nodded and looked up at Taeyong, asking him through a sob: “Jaehyun…”

TaeYong was going to answer, but Johnny spoke for the first time since the omega was awake, not moving from his place:

"_ He's on his way, don't worry. He will be there as soon as possible. "

Taeyong turned his attention back to Yuta who gripped his hand harder. The brunette whispered a few words to him again, trying to stop the tears that ran down the cheeks of the Japanese, and which gripped his heart. Taeil advised Yuta to rest, and everyone left the omega’s room except Taeyong, who stayed close to him. He ended up sitting on the edge of the bed and put Yuta's head on his knees to calm him down by petting his hair. The Japanese eventually fall asleep against him, still drained of energy. The alpha did not detach from him, even though he was starting to feel tired, but Yuta's condition worried him too much for him to sleep now. He would at least wait for Jaehyun's return for the blond to take over.

Going down the stairs, Johnny and the others fell back in front of the messy living room. Jungwoo and Yukhei were cleaning up the mess of the guardrail, but stopped moving when they saw the betas, Ten and their leader come back down.

“How is Yuta?” asked Jungwoo.

“He’s okay.” Taeil replied. “I'll let him rest before I check him out again tomorrow morning. The priority is that he rests well tonight.”

Yukhei walked to the front door, asking Johnny for help to put it back in place: after observation, it was not totally broken, just broken up. It was therefore necessary to put it back on its axis. While the alphas took care of their entrance, the betas took care of picking up and cleaning the pieces of glass that littered the ground, the face wincing at seeing a few pieces of glass with blood. He chooses to put them aside, not throwing them away right away. He would ask Johnny what to do with this debris.

While they were cleaning the space, the boys who were in class during the day, Donghyuck and Mark, had just returned, chatting in an animated manner on the subject discussed during the day, but stopped their discussion net by seeing the state of the room and their elders cleaning up the space. They understood from their closed and worried faces that something serious had happened during their absence. It was Mark who spoke first, placing his bag on the hall furniture:

“What happened? Why is the house in this state?”

Doyoung put the broom in his hands against the wall and approached them to quickly explain the situation to them. Donghyuck and Mark remained silent, shocked, as concern took hold in their eyes when they learned that Yuta was injured and that their friends had witnessed most of the scene. DongHyuck then hastened to ask, his alpha instinct increased tenfold:

“Jaemin, Jeno and Jisung are okay?”

“They are quite shocked, but they are not injured. Yuta protected them. They're in Johnny and Ten's room, if you want to join them, go ahead.”

The two boys nodded and headed straight for the stairs. They quickly climbed the stairs to join their friends in their leader's room. Immediately, DongHyuck joined JiSung on the bed, placing an arm over his shoulder and asking if everything was fine. He let his alpha aura calm his comrades and their cadet. Mark was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the bed next to Jeno. He put a hand on his shoulder, worried when he saw his hands shake. DongHyuck let his friends take advantage of his calm for a moment before asking if all was well. It was JaeMin who replied:

"We didn't dare go back down, but Johnny told us to stay here until they finish tidying up ..."

The others nodded, having seen the state of the living room, and Jeno then added, his voice unsure:

“Yuta… Yuta is injured, his leg is broken…”

Mark pursed his lips and tightened his grip on his friend's shoulder, feeling helpless. It was then DongHyuck who spoke:

“Doyoung told us that Jaehyun interrupted his presence at the meeting to return as quickly as possible. I hope it'll be ok…”

Nobody added anything. They stayed together until Ten and Jungwoo came to see them, offering to come back down so they could all eat, and calmly discuss the situation. The five teenagers therefore followed the omega, Ten shaking Jisung's hand in his. They ate all together, except Taeyong who had stayed at Yuta's bedside, and once the meal was finished in silence, everyone joined their room, except Doyoung who preferred to join Taeyong. He entered the room, placing his hand on the alpha's shoulder without saying a word, giving him a sad little smile. He put the bottle of water he had brought on the nightstand, putting a pack of painkillers right next to it just in case. He then settled against the omega cupboard, chatting in a whisper with Taeyong, and the two awaited Jaehyun's return with apprehension and concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is !
> 
> We've got everyone's reaction in the pack, except for Jaehyun who is far away. We at least know he felt Yuta was in trouble, but how will he reacts when he sees Yuta? You'll know that next week (yeah I'm a sadistic, I'm not showing Jaehyun's full reaction right now ahah :3 sorry guys)
> 
> I'm curious to know what you guys think about this, so don't hesitate to let me know by leaving a comment, I love receiving them and reading them <3
> 
> See ya~   
> Yukkuri / @sweet_yukkuri on Twitter


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !  
> Here is the 7th chapter, with Jaehyun's pov of the happenings with Yuta and how he reacts to it !! As always, I hope you'll like this chapter (even if it's shorter than the previous ones sorry)
> 
> And oh my god, my story already reached 2000 hits and 120 kudos, I'm so happy that so much people are reading it and liking it uwu  
> So, thank you so so much, I'll work hard to work on the french version and the translation for you to read it faster (and I'm starting my last year of college in September so I won't have too much time for this anymore so I better work hard before that new academic year!!)

Jaehyun had just returned to his hotel after the third and penultimate day of the meeting. The latter had started earlier but also ended early, releasing them around four o'clock instead of the six o'clock originally planned. He was now installed at his hotel bar with Kun, YiFan and JongIn. The four alphas had settled in a corner a little isolated from everyone, to discuss and debrief what they had just learned during the day. JaeHyun grabbed his beer, taking a long sip as he listened to YiFan:

“This is a very dangerous situation. You realize? Three packs attacked in the space of five months. Eight members injured, and two omegas that were almost kidnapped. This is very disturbing... Especially since in one case the alpha managed to escape.”

“And you saw this information that they found drugs in the bodies of the two alphas which may have been arrested before the disaster? It has been proven by analyzes that it increases their senses tenfold. But for what purpose? » Kun added.

Jaehyun frowned and was about to add something when his heart skipped a beat. He felt like a fist was gripping his heart, and it took his breath away for a moment. Yuta… He let out a sigh of pain, abruptly putting his glass down, surprising the three alphas at his side who immediately turned their gazes to him. Jaehyun put a hand to his heart, quickly worrying his comrades when they saw the alpha's breathing become heavy and irregular, as his head spun. Kun was the first to react, recognizing the symptoms, so he too put his drink down and crouched down in front of Jaehyun's chair. He put a hand on his knee, and motioned for him to calm his breathing by speaking to him gently:

“Jaehyun, look at me and focus on your breathing. Breathe gently. Slowly.”

The Korean took the time to calm down, huffing as he squeezed his hand on his t-shirt. He looked at Kun with worried eyes and asked:

“What ... What was that?”

“The Nexus. Yuta, he must be feeling a strong negative and painful emotion that he is subconsciously trying to convey to you.”

Jaehyun was about to add something but the same feeling returned again, making him wince and let out a small wail of pain.

“Shit... it hurts…”

Yifan and Jongin glanced at each other, before frowning as they returned their attention to Jaehyun clenching his teeth, as Kun tried to calm him down. The pain increased for a moment, causing him to choke and he found it hard to catch his breath, before the sensation subsided, as if it had never been there. He opened his eyes wide, glancing a panicked look at Kun, when he realized that he now only felt a great void:

“Kun! I… I don't feel anything anymore.”

The alpha then straightened up without waiting for a response, running a nervous hand through his hair, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He quickly dialed the omega’s number and called. He brought the handset to his ear, before frowning when he found voicemail a few moments later. He tried again, and got the same result, so he left a message:

“Yuta? It's me, I felt something weird coming from you, and I'm afraid something might have happened to you, so please call me back quickly to reassure me...”

He sent a written message, then a second, before Jongin put his hand on his to stop him. He made him sit down and advised him to call back later. They tried to calm Jaehyun down, but his alpha aura was building, and soon worried everyone in the bar and hotel lobby, so Kun and Yifan helped the alpha to his feet. They went to Jaehyun's room, who then began to circle before returning a message and calling again. He tried a dozen times in succession, before finally hearing someone pick up. He was even more worried when he ran into Johnny, not the omega. Usually, no one picked up Yuta's phone except JungWoo, who would answer when he was with the omega. Never Johnny.

The exchange with Johnny was brief, but Jaehyun had to refrain from blowing up the phone in his hands. His smell grew stronger than ever, especially when Johnny told him the omega was hurt. He realized then that the pain he had felt was indeed a reflection of the pain the omega must have been feeling and knowing that it was five hours away from him almost made him lose his mind. His hand was gripping the phone so tight that his knuckles turned white. Once he hung up he let his rage explode, swinging the small table at the foot of his bed against the opposite wall, right next to JongIn who quickly shifted, then sent the small office chair flying. next to the cabinet. He was also going to destroy another piece of furniture in the anger he was feeling, but the three alphas calmed JaeHyun, waiting for him to explain what was going on. JaeHyun clenched his fists and calmed his breath to announce in a deep voice:

“We were attacked. An alpha tried to pick on Yuta and our three youngest who were at the house alone.”

“Exactly like in the other packs… Are there any wounded?”

Jaehyun gave Kun a painful look as he nodded: “What I felt was Yuta's pain when the alpha assaulted him. According to Johnny, his leg is fractured from the stroke. I'll go home. I said you would represent us for the last day, and I'll let Leeteuk know.”

No sooner had he finished his sentence than he picked up his phone again, calling Leeteuk directly. The leader of Seoul's First Pack responded almost immediately, his surprised voice heard across the wire:

“Jaehyun? What's going on ? Did you forget something?”

“No. I am calling to tell you about a serious event that has just taken place in my home...”

At Jaehyun's worried and somber tone, Leeteuk's voice grew more serious when he asked:

“What's going on ? Explain to me.”

“My pack has been attacked. Apparently, this is the same modus operandi as what you have described to us today. An isolated alpha, who attacks when only the weakest limbs are alone...”

“Oh my god… Who…?” Leeteuk exclaimed.

“Yuta.” JaeHyun interrupted. “Yuta, and our youngest who are yet to be introduced. Yuta was injured, so I want to get home quickly. Would you accept Kun and Yifan to be our spokespersons for the last day? My pack needs me.”

“Of course JaeHyun. Get back to your family as quickly as possible, the last day isn't the most important, and I'll ask Kun to report back to you.”

“Thank you…”

They exchanged a few more words before Jaehyun hung up. He then gave Kun the little notebook of Johnny, although it might not be useful for the next day, but he preferred to give more information. The four alphas then rested for ten minutes to discuss, exchanging the few important information that should be transmitted if necessary. JaeHyun couldn't keep still, too worried. He kept glancing at his phone to check the time, and when it was six o'clock he straightened up, announcing:

“I'll go. I have to get home as quickly as possible. Kun, Yifan I am counting on you.”

“Of course. And let us know about Yuta as soon as you can, hm? And if you and your pack need anything in the next few days, don't hesitate!”

Jaehyun then came to put his hand on Kun's shoulder, before the two alphas exchanged a powerful hug. Kun was the one who could best understand the blond's condition, as he knew full well the pain a Nexus could cause, having studied all aspects. He smiled at his friend, and accompanied him to the hotel lobby, followed by YiFan and JongIn who exchanged looks, worried about their pack. When they reached the hotel entrance, JaeHyun frowned as he spotted the figure of Leeteuk, whom he had had on the phone twenty minutes earlier, just outside the building. He then joined him.

“Leeteuk? What are you doing here?”

“I came to give you this.” He said handing a rather thick report to the alpha in front of him. “This report contains all the information we have been able to gather on the attacks carried out over the past five months. Every detail is indicated, and given the situation of your pack, it would be very useful to you. We were planning to distribute it to all the reps tomorrow anyway, so I'd rather you go with it tonight.”

“Thank you very much, we will make good use of it.”

He hugged the alpha tightly, thanking him several more times, before breaking away, greeting all his comrades and heading off almost at a run to his pickup parked in the adjacent parking lot. Once in it, he threw his bag on the bench and put the booklet on top. He quickly texted Johnny to let him know he was leaving and switched on the ignition to set off with a bang. He left town without looking behind him and then began his journey, barely respecting the speed limits.

The road back was long and stressful, Jaehyun kept glancing over at his phone on the dashboard, as well as the booklet retrieved earlier. He imagined finding Yuta in the worst possible condition, and he was suddenly nauseous thinking about the pain from earlier. He had never felt this way, and he could hardly imagine what Yuta must have gone through that afternoon. He shook his head to refocus, and hit the accelerator, driving faster than ever.

*******

At around one in the morning, a screeching of tires followed by a slamming door sounded through the night, almost startling Taeyong and Doyoung in the bedroom, still standing beside the sleeping omega. Doyoung instantly sat up, looking out the window to watch the tall blond alpha figure hurrying towards the house.

“Jaehyun has arrived.” The redhead announced the moment they could hear the front door open.

Taeyong swallowed then, worried more than ever about the reaction the alpha might have when seeing Yuta in this state. He closed his eyes and then looked down at the Japanese man's unconscious face, as Doyoung left the room to find Jaehyun. The latter had already entered the house but had stopped at the entrance to the room. He scanned the surroundings, dropping his bag in the hall, a growl rolling in his throat as he smelled the untimely odor of the alpha that had attacked his pack. He clenched his fists noting the absence of their coffee table, then his eyes slid over the broken railing, absent on the last section of the stairs. He then noticed Doyoung's figure descending the stairs in a quick but quiet manner.

“Jaehyun.” The beta said, motioning for him to approach.

The blond walked quickly towards the stairs and followed his comrade once he reached his height, without saying a word. his whole body was extremely tense, trying to mentally prepare for the state Yuta could be in now. He paused at the entrance to the omega chamber, in which he sensed Taeyong's presence. He put a hand on his heart, closing his eyes as well, then took a deep breath before stepping into the room. He froze at the entrance, however, his gaze locked on Yuta's frail figure hidden under the sheets. He walked slowly, as if Yuta was going to disappear at the slightest sudden movement, then he walked a few steps back to the bed. His eyes remained locked on the Japanese's swollen face, half of it covered with bruises.

Taeyong had stopped his gestures when he saw him arrive, and shifted, gently resting Yuta's head on the pillows. He didn't say anything, stepping back to give Jaehyun plenty of room to join their omega. The alpha reacted immediately when Yuta shifted his head, frowning in his unconsciousness. He knelt down by the headboard and ran a shaking hand through the omega's chestnut blonde hair, whispering his name in a tight voice. He came to rest his forehead against his, closing his eyes as he smelled Yuta's scent. He took deep breaths, feeling the sensations of their bond finally come back and he finally asked without taking his eyes off Yuta:

‘What exactly happened?’

Doyoung and Taeyong exchanged a look, before the beta began to speak, quickly cut off by the alpha. He decided to speak for himself, since he still felt partly responsible for the situation:

“Doyoung was out shopping with Jungwoo and Yukhei, but they broke down on the way back, so they called me. As I went to help them, I left Yuta and the boys at home alone, certain nothing would happen to them. But an alpha attacked them and went straight to Yuta who wanted to protect Jisung, Jeno and Jaemin.” He continued, a little less sure of himself though: “He has a broken leg, open wounds and bruises, but luckily his life is not in danger. We got there in time with Johnny to kill the alpha who came after him.”

Jaehyun was silent, but Doyoung and Taeyong felt Jaehyun's aura grow darker and angry, even though he was restraining himself. Taeyong lowered his head, calming his own scent to silently signal to the blonde that he knew the mistake he had made. His reaction, along with a further movement from Yuta calmed Jaehyun. The latter slid his fingers over Yuta's forehead to loosen the few strands of hair, as the omega painfully opened his eyes, moaning. Despite the concern, Jaehyun brought his face closer to his to kiss his forehead and then gave him a tender smile as he whispered to him:

“Shhht don't move, I'm here. I came home.”

“Jae… Hyun…”

Yuta's voice was weak and hoarse, and he had difficulty keeping his eyes open. When he finally met Jaehyun's dark gaze, more tears rolled down his cheeks, as he realized that the alpha was truly by his side. The blonde immediately ran his fingers over the omega's cheeks to wipe away the tears, whispering again to him to stay calm with a tender smile. He leaned down to kiss his forehead, also feeling his own eyes sting. He tried not to break down, then took the place Taeyong had previously, settling against the headboard and then resting Yuta's head on his lap. He smirked as he watched Yuta's thinned hair and came over to stroke a lock of it to relax the omega.

The latter kept his gaze on Jaehyun's face as long as he could before falling asleep again, unable to resist any longer, exhausted. JaeHyun was silent then looked up at his two friends still in the room. He looked at them in turn, before staring at Taeyong. He understood that the alpha was the one who left Yuta behind, but his older brother also took care of Yuta before he came home, and managed to prevent a disaster, which was most important to him. from Jaehyun now. He just lowered his head for a moment to bow and said in a clear voice.

“Thank you for taking care of him, Taeyong.”

His words surprised Taeyong, who instead expected to endure Jaehyun's wrath, but the alpha was calm. Taeyong mumbled a few words before recovering to answer:

“You know I would do anything for him. I made a mistake and I plan to make up for it as much as possible.”

“And you're off to a good start”. He added in a deeper voice: “The only culprit here is Johnny.”

Jaehyun gave him a smile that didn't reach his eyes, his concern for Yuta's condition outweighing the rest. DoYoung finally left the room in silence, soon followed by Taeyong who gave Jaehyun one last look, who was now stroking Yuta's cheek with a sad smile. Taeyong walked to his room next door, while Doyoung silently walked to the room he shared with his mate. He settled down against Taeil, sighing in relief and quickly fell asleep. Taeyong's sleep came slower, his heart aching and still feeling guilty about the latest events.

Yuta's sleep was restless at the start of the night, but it calmed down around four in the morning, soothed by the gentle gestures of JaeHyun who never left him. The alpha had always been in the same position since coming home and wasn't planning on moving. He didn't want to leave Yuta alone after what happened, especially considering his condition. He felt that Yuta was scared and helpless, and just thinking back to the pain he had felt earlier, his heart sank again. Jaehyun was just beginning to regain the feelings of the Nexus they shared and knowing that Yuta was mostly filled with negative feelings and emotions made him frown.

He closed his eyes as he came to rest his head on the headboard, trying to relax, and relax Yuta with their newfound bond. His fingers slid through the omega's hair, and he whispered a few words in the silence of the room, then remaining silent and still, except for his fingers which continued their gentle gestures. He reacted, however, when the sun shone through the thin curtains in the bedroom, flooding the room at the speed of dawn. Jaehyun then returned his attention to Yuta, still asleep with his head propped up on his thighs, and the alpha let out a silent sigh. His fingers wandered over the contours of his elder's face, brushing the bruises that marked his skin and were highlighted by the light of day.

Jaehyun winced at the marks and reached out to retrieve the tube of anti-smash cream that had been left on the nightstand along with a bottle of water and pills. Surely Doyoung, Jaehyun thought with a smile. So he opened the tube and took a dab of the product on his fingers, touching them between them to warm the cream a bit and not startle Yuta in his sleep. He then moved his fingers, now covered in cream, over the scarred cheek, starting with the eye area which was almost turning purple, before working on the rest of the face. He then gently massaged the Japanese's face, watching for any reaction from him.

He smiled fondly as he saw the Japanese's features relax with his gestures and he ended up simply stroking his cheekbone. The blond stayed that way until the bedroom door silently opened. Ten's scent filled the room then, and the Thai man gave a quick surprised look before grinning when he saw Jaehyun next to him. He approached silently, closing the door in silence. He walked over to the bed biting his lip, almost shocked to see the alpha looking so relaxed.

“You’re okay?” he finally asked.

“Better now that I'm near him. And you?”

“It's okay… The night was a bit difficult, but I guess it was not as bad as yours.”

JaeHyun looked down at Yuta's sleepy and now relaxed face before responding:

“I spent a sleepless night. I rode without stopping and got home around one in the morning. I watched over him all night... But Ten, can you air the living room out on the way down? The smell of the other alpha is still strong.”

“Of course. Can I get you something to eat? For when he wakes up.”

“No, don't bother. I will take care of it if necessary.”

The little brunette nodded with a smile, then leaned over the bed. He ran a hand over the Japanese man's forehead and then placed a kiss on his head. He then left the room, closing the door, going downstairs to the kitchen and helping TaeYong prepare breakfast for everyone. Yuta's room fell silent again and JaeHyun closed his eyes. He used the calm to focus on Yuta's steady heartbeat and slow breathing. The rhythm relaxed him and he almost began to doze off, his hand lasciviously stroking the Japanese man's hair.

He came out of his thoughts, however, when two knocks sounded on the door. JaeHyun opened his eyes again, directing his gaze towards the entrance to observe Doyoung, who was smiling little as he looked at him:

“The boys want to come see Yuta. They can come?”

“Yes of course!” the alpha replied, nodding his head.

Doyoung then motioned to the younger ones, and Jaemin, Jisung, and Jeno entered Jaehyun's field of vision. The Korean then waved them over, and Jaemin gently pulled Jisung behind him, while Jeno hesitated to enter, hesitating. It was Doyoung who whispered to him that everything would be fine, before pushing him lightly to join his friends. The beta then left the room, shutting the door silently. The three teenagers were a little shaky, and clearly worried, so Jaehyun tilted his head to ask them a silent question before inviting them to come closer. JiSung had his gaze fixed on Yuta, while Jaemin for his part walked more quickly towards the bed wishing to see clearly the face of his elder. He pouted sadly when he saw the bruises covering half of the Japanese man's face and his split lip.

He shook his head to dismiss a flashback of the scene where Yuta was thrown on the coffee table and reached out for Jisung to join him. The younger one finally dared to look at Yuta and opened wide eyes when he saw the physical condition of his older child. He opened his eyes wide, and quickly felt tears rise up, but JaeHyun finally intervened to reassure him:

“Jisung, don't worry. He'll be fine, don't cry. He will be fine. Thanks to all of us, okay?”

Jisung nodded as he wiped his eyes, then asked in a slightly shy voice if he could come any closer. The Korean nodded with a small smile and his younger son took a few more steps until he was level with the mattress. He then watched Jaemin approach Yuta's face, placing a hand on the Japanese's shoulder, looking at his lips, then his damaged cheek and eye before returning his attention to JaeHyun. Jaemin then asked the alpha:

“You won't leave him anymore? You will always protect him, right?”

“Obviously, I will always be there. I promise.”

They exchanged a smile before Jaemin stepped back to join Jeno, who was staring at the floor without daring to look at Yuta, still feeling greatly guilty of the omega falling down the stairs. Jaemin pulled his friend with him, joining Jidung and Jeno finally dared to lay his gaze on Yuta. He glanced at the injured leg stuck in the splint and he winced. He shook his head, seeing Yuta falling down the stairs and screaming in pain, and he felt his eyes sting, before Jaemin squeezed his hand in his to calm him, before grabbing Yuta's with his second hand. The two teenagers exchanged looks, while Jaehyun stared at them in turn with a protective look.

They all jumped as Yuta moved around in the sheets, frowning and growling a little. They stopped their movements, returning their attention to the face of the Japanese, who painfully opened his eyes. Yuta's fingers tightened in Jaemin's hand who looked down at the Japanese, surprised. He then looked up at JaeHyun who had focused his attention on the omega, who was opening his eyes completely, his brow furrowed. His expression suddenly changed when he noticed Jaehyun's presence near him and his eyes filled with tears that quickly ran down his cheeks. The alpha slid his hand over his cheek, a soft smile on his lips. Tears rolled down the alpha's cheeks as Yuta uttered his name like a whisper. The tall blond smiled tenderly at the Japanese man, despite his tears, and came to wipe his cheeks, answering in a soft voice:

“I'm here, Yuta. I'm not leaving you.” He paused before adding: “And look, I'm not alone.”

Yuta then slowly raised his head, taking a surprised look when she saw the three boys. He saw Jaemin and Jeno looking at him with a small smile on their lips, while Jisung cried bitterly. Yuta made a gesture to sit up, wincing in the action before Jaehyun gently helped him, placing him in a seated position so that the brunette's back rested on his large chest. Yuta thanked him before reaching out to JiSung who quickly arrived to almost throw himself into his arms crying. One of the brunette's hands slipped behind the teen's head, hugging him tightly. Jaehyun watched the scene silently, wiping his own tears from the back of his hand. Yuta hardly held back his tears, reassured to see that the three boys were doing well. He gestured behind Jisung's back to calm the boy.

The small group stayed like that until Jisung's tears dried up, then Yuta took turns hugging Jeno and then Jaemin, happy and reassured. His current condition had saved them and kept all three alive. He had held out long enough to protect them and nothing happened to them. He felt however that JaeHyun was tense and worried behind him but could not turn around because his back and his leg were in so much pain. He suddenly smelled Ten, before Ten entered his room. He then looked up at the door as the little Thai entered, surprised to see so many people in the room. His shocked look grew even more intense when he saw that Yuta was awake. He finally hurried into the room, almost jumping in place as he was happy to see his friend awake.

He finally barely restrained himself from jumping onto the bed, having caught JaeHyun's dark gaze and negative nod of his head. He finally stepped forward more smoothly and still hugged Yuta tightly, making the three young men and the concerned laugh a little, who hugged him back as he hugged the other omega as well. They parted after a moment and then Ten asked, speaking very quickly in the joy and relief he felt to finally see his friend with his eyes open:

“I was coming to see how you were doing. I'm glad to see you awake. Are you okay? Aren’t you in too much pain? Do you want me to call Taeil to check on you? Do you want to eat something? Did you manage to rest? Did you drink water? Have you found a good position?”

The attack of questions made Yuta laugh who shook his head before Jaehyun answered for him:

“Calm down, Ten. You are worse than me for the moment.”

The Thai then childishly stuck out his tongue at the alpha and returned his attention to Yuta who was still laughing, eyes twinkling despite his tired look. Ten then calmed down and sat on the edge of the bed next to him, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Yuta's hand was gripping the edge of JaeHyun's sweater. He gave a tender smile that then turned into a serious pout as he picked up the bottle of water and the medicine that were on the bedside table. He handed them to Yuta with a nod.

“Take this before it really hurts. I'm going to go tell Taeil that you're awake. And Jaehyun, you keep him from getting up, understand?”

“As if I would have let him get up on his own. Who do you take me for, Ten? Besides, while I'm at it, tell Johnny not to step into this room. Otherwise I will slam him against the wall.”

Ten shook his head, disillusioned at the alpha's last line, and walked to the door, eventually leading the boys with him to get ready to go to class, while the injured took the painkiller, leaving his. back lean on Jaehyun's torso who smiled as he slid a lock of omega hair behind his ear, both enjoying the newfound presence of the other, letting the sensations of their special bond return to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is~  
> As expected, Jae's worried about Yuta and very much angry at Johnny heh  
> See you next time for the 8th chaper guys~ but feel free to let me know what you thought about this :3
> 
> See ya~  
> Yukkuri


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~  
> I know it's been almost a month since the last update, but I was sick and had to deal with few issues and wasn't able to do much so I'm only posting now, while I started my new academic year. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

Yuta and Jaehyun were both still in the room, the Japanese man letting his tired body lean on the strong one of Jaehyun who wrapped his arms around him resting his chin on Yuta's right shoulder. The omega's head leaned against his as he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. They were silent at first, before Jaehyun's grip on Yuta's waist tightened a bit when he spoke:

“I was so scared for you. I felt a huge pain in my chest, then a big void… Kun knew right away that it was you… I imagined the worst…”

Yuta sensed in his youngest voice that he must have panicked, and he wanted to turn to look at him but being so against him reassured him. Especially since he was afraid to move his leg and wake up his pain. He opened his eyes and rested his thin hands on Jaehyun's larger ones on his stomach, squeezing them gently.

“I was scared too...” he replied. “I was worried that the alpha would attack Jisung, Jaemin and Jeno. I did what I could to protect them as much as possible and-“

“You didn’t had to do that.” The blond cut him off quickly. “An alpha should have stayed and made sure you were protected. I should have stayed. Taeyong or Yukhei should have stayed. They both made a mistake in leaving you alone, but the only one responsible is Johnny. He's the alpha leader of our pack, and he's going to take care of I don't know what neighbourhood issues instead of managing our pack. If he had played his role as a leader correctly, you wouldn't be in this terrible state.”

Jaehyun's voice grew harsher during his speech, as he thought back to what they had learned during the days of the meeting, and it worried him beyond reason. Yuta came to bite his lip feeling his pheromones, so he began to exert small caresses on the hands of the Korean, whispering him to calm down.

“Jaehyun, don't get upset. Not now. I'm fine. I was really scared, and I'm hurt, but I'm fine. I managed to protect my little brothers, and that is the most important thing to me.”

“For me, seeing you alive and healthy is what is important.”

He buried his face in Yuta's neck for a moment, his hair tickling his nose, taking a deep breath to soak up in his scent before resuming in a weaker voice:

“I will never leave again. I can't count on Johnny or the others to protect you. And I never want to feel that pain or that void between us ever again. Feeling your distress and your pain, it almost made me lose consciousness, it was so strong you know? I was so scared afterwards when I couldn't feel anything. I thought you were dead... And when I got there, I felt like I was stepping back five years ago, when I saw you lying in that bed, covered with wounds. I felt like I had left you behind, abandoned you, when I made a promise to myself that nothing bad would happen to you again. I almost feel like I have taken the place of your former tormentors.” He added after a short pause: “I'm not a good alpha.”

He hid his face against his neck, almost whispering the last sentence but Yuta heard it distinctly, and he frowned. He finally released Jaehyun's hands, forcing a bit to let go and turned around as best as he could to face him, suppressing a frown and a sigh of pain under the gesture. He let his leg outstretched out to the side on his bed, and put his hand on Jaehyun's cheek, who closed his eyes on contact before letting his head rest against the omega's tiny hand. He only opened his eyes when Yuta spoke again, gazing into the soft eyes of the Japanese.

“Don't blame yourself, Jaehyun, you were fulfilling the mission our leader gave you. Don't think that of you okay? Never. If anyone is to be blamed for these actions, it's me. I convinced Taeyong that we could do it on our own, and that there was no risk. You followed our leader's orders, that's all. And there you are, you came back as fast as possible for me. You are there for me, you have watched over me since you came home, I felt it. You are a perfect alpha Jaehyun.”

_You would be my perfect alpha…_ Yuta thought.

Jaehyun then nodded gently, coming to rest his forehead on Yuta's, a smile finally forming on his lips. He was going to add something, but Yuta's belly made itself heard, making the two young men jump before Yuta hid the lower part of his face with his hand, his cheeks flushed. His reaction made Jaehyun laugh, who pulled away from him to get up. He pushed Yuta's colourful pillows back against the headboard, helping the omega to settle comfortably against them before announcing:

“I'll go get Taeil to check on your condition while I cook for us. I come back with the dish right after, as I'm not sure you can move. You stay seated, you hydrate well, and you don't get up. And if there is any problem, you call me immediately, yelling if you have to. Okay?”

“Okay, thank you Jaehyunie.”

The Korean leaned down to kiss Yuta's forehead before heading for the exit to look for the beta and tell him to go take care of Yuta. He found Taeil in the kitchen and gave him a smile as he entered the room. They exchanged a few words before Jaehyun asked him to go to the omega chamber. He also greeted Taeyong who was in the room, the alpha looked like he had had a sleepless night too. Jaehyun began to cook something substantial that he and Yuta could eat, Taeyong standing up to help him with his task. He didn't want to stay away from the omega for too long, so he tried to be quick.

However, his actions came to an abrupt halt when he felt Johnny's scent fill the room. He felt Taeyong tense by his side, and he too froze, expecting the worst. Johnny quietly entered the room greeting them, but stopped when a growl sounded, coming from Jaehyun who let out and felt his bad temper. The American raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes, walking towards the refrigerator in silence. Taeyong next to them said nothing, swallowing nervously. At the slightest word from Johnny, the little alpha felt that Jaehyun might explode.

The tension was clearly palpable, so much so that Yukhei turned around when he stepped into the kitchen, not wanting to interfere. He motioned for the betas and Donghyuck to follow him, and they walked into the living room, Yukhei grimacing and shaking his head, adding, “The kitchen is an angry alphas disaster area, no step in.” His remark made everyone laugh a little, while Doyoung glanced a little nervous towards the kitchen. In it, Jaehyun tried to stay calm, and Taeyong wished to disappear. Jaehyun almost bit his tongue to suppress any remark to Johnny, and the knuckles on his hand were white as he gripped the handle of the pan in his fist.

Johnny would collect what he was looking for in the fridge before leaning back against the cabinet. He watched JaeHyun's back for a moment, then broke the silence:

“Ten told me that Yuta was awake. Is he okay? Isn’t he too hurt?”

“Do not talk to me. Not now.”

“Jaehyun damn, don't react like that.”

Jaehyun lost patience and clapped the spatula he was holding on the counter as he put it down and turned around, startling Taeyong. The blond walked over to Johnny in two long strides, and slammed the alpha against the wall behind him, a stunned noise escaping from Taeyong who however remained motionless. Jaehyun grabbed his leader's t-shirt at the collar, groaning loudly before he replied sharply:

“Shut up Johnny. I told you it was a bad idea for me to go away from the pack, and from him. It's because of you.”

“Hey don't blame me, I didn't leave them alone! It’s Taeyong who wasn’t here!” He said pointing at Taeyong who opened his eyes wide.

“Stop. Taeyong did what he felt was right, and that was to go and help some of his pack in trouble. You are solely responsible here. It's your fault that Yuta is like this today. Because you made a bad choice. We should have done as usual, you in Seoul and all of us here looking after them.”

“Jaehyun…” Johnny was also starting to get angry.

Jaehyun clenched his teeth, and released his fist, slamming the wall right next to his leader's face, who looked at him, almost shocked at his gesture, his anger suddenly evaporating.

“You're lucky that Yuta is well trained and good at self-defense, thanks to Taeyong and Yukhei. He could have stood up for the boys, otherwise he would have been guilty of their disappearance, by your fault. He would be much better if you had listened to my doubts and gone to that damn meeting for me.”

He abruptly released the alpha as he felt Taeyong put a hand on his shoulder and let out in an icy voice:

"_ I forbid you to go near him at this time. Otherwise, it won't be the wall I hit next time, but you. "

Without waiting for an answer from Johnny, the tall blond grabbed the two plates he filled and cutlery before leaving the kitchen. He announced in a somewhat harsh voice to Ten as he passed him in the hallway!

"_ I return to Yuta. Come see him whenever you want. "

The Thai man watched him leave a little surprised before entering the kitchen. He then saw his alpha with his arms crossed and face down as his shoulders were lowered, as if they were supporting a heavy weight. Ten hadn't heard the conversation, but given Jaehyun's angriness and Johnny's annoyance, it wasn't a pleasant discussion. He walked over to his alpha, resting his hands on his crossed arms and looking at the brunette with a worried pout.

“Everything is fine?”

The alpha didn't answer right away. He uncrossed his arms to wrap them around Ten's shoulders, pulling him closer before coming to rest his forehead against his, sighing lightly. He then pulled his head back just a little and replied:

“Jaehyun holds a grudge… He holds me responsible for Yuta's current condition and has forbidden me to go see him.”

Ten's heart sank when he saw that Johnny was worried about the Japanese's condition, and that he felt guilty even though his pride as a leader kept him from showing it. The little brown-haired man pouted and came over to kiss Johnny's cheek before whispering:

“We must understand what he’s feeling, just give him time. Do as he said and don't go see Yuta right away, you will only piss him off even more. Let it flow, and I'll give you some news. Taeil, Jaehyun and I will take care of him, I promise. Trust me, he won't hold it against you for long.”

Johnny nodded with a faint smile, pulling Ten to him to kiss his forehead then slide his hands on the small of his back before whispering: “Thank you baby, you are an angel.”

Her words wrenched a small smile from Ten who shook his head before kissing Johnny tenderly, wrapping his hands around his neck to prolong their exchange. Johnny's hand slipped under Ten's light top, before a throat clearing interrupted them. The two lovers turned their heads towards the entrance to the kitchen, where Doyoung and Jungwoo were looking at them mockingly.

“May I remind you that you have a room to make out? And John, you’re out of your rut, haven't you had enough?” Doyoung asked, raising an eyebrow.

“With him ? Never.”

DoYoung rolled his eyes dramatically, as Jungwoo let out a chuckle, disillusioned by the alpha's response and Ten's smirk.

*******

After Jaehyun left his room, Yuta remained seated, staring at the closed door while nibbling his lower lip. He then looked down at his body hidden by the blanket, and hesitantly lifted the sheet to inspect his condition. He winced when he saw the splint blocking his leg in a straight position, covering it from knee to ankle. He then watched his arm and the bandage around it, moaning in pain as he tried to move his knuckles. They were blue, almost purple like most of his hand, and he remembered he had hit the alpha with that fist. He couldn't see his face but felt his lip prickle it as he slid his fingers over it, and running a hand over his forehead, he felt a bandage affixed to his temple and he frowned. He remembered then that he had been hit in the face, but also that his head had hit the ground after he had fallen from the stairs.

He was lost for a moment in his observations and reflections, an annoyed pout on his face and then as he began to pull himself up, his injured leg outstretched, ready to touch the ground, the door opened, revealing Taeil who seemed almost relieved to see him awake. His expression suddenly changed when he noticed Yuta's position. He almost ran to the bed, pulling Yuta's legs back into line with the mattress, groaning. The Japanese let him do it but showed a pained expression then the beta spoke:

“You must not put your leg on the ground. I didn't take good care of this last night.”

Taeil had the crutches with him, so he put them on the floor to have his hands free. He gently removed the splint that was blocking Yuta's leg, and Yuta opened his eyes wide when he saw the state of his leg: his shin was marked with bruises varying from yellow to purple. Taeil slid his fingers over his skin with a serious expression, an annoyed pout on his face as he examines him. After a few minutes of silence, he straightened up, running a hand through his hair. He remained concerned for a moment and finally let go with a sigh:

“We're going to have to drive you to the hospital.”

“Huh? Why?” Yuta wondered.

“Your leg is fractured. I replaced the bones as best I could on an emergency basis, but I'm afraid that's not enough. You need to have an operation, braces and a cast so that your bones come together properly.”

Yuta opened wide eyes, shocked at the news. He didn't think the alpha and his fall had done so much damage. Taeil sighed and motioned for Yuta to release his back from the cushions after putting the splint back in place. He continued to check her condition and other wounds, re-bandaging his arm, shoulder, and temple. He then looked at his back after straightening the omega t-shirt and pouted at a sore he had forgotten. He slid his fingers more gently over his skin, as Yuta had a small open sore on his old scar and he knew the omega was very sensitive there. He grabbed the cream he usually used and slid it over the mark gently. Once his gestures were finished, he put Yuta's top back on correctly and then announced, wiping his hands on an old rag:

“I'm going to go tell the others that you need to go to the hospital and tell Kun and my manager. This needs to be taken care of quickly, and I should be on duty this afternoon so I can take care of you.”

No sooner had he finished his sentence, the door opened on Jaehyun, who directly frowned at Yuta's worried look. He hurried over to the bed, putting the plates on the bedside table and then asked, looking at Taeil:

”What is happening?”

“I was telling Yuta we are going to have to get him to the hospital. His fracture isn't being treated well, and I don't want him to end up with any damage, he's going to have to have an operation.”

“Okay, isn't that a serious operation?” Asked the alpha

“No do not worry. He should only be in the hospital for half a day or until the next morning for safety. And since he's an omega, one of us can stay with him of course.”

Jaehyun nodded, though he wasn't thrilled by the idea. Taeil announced that he was going to warn the others, advising Yuta to take another painkiller before eating. The Omega pouted, taking the medicine quickly, as Jaehyun picked up his plate to give it to him.

“Here, you have to eat.”

The omega grabbed the dish and the cutlery, smelling the preparation with a small smile. He waited for the blonde to pick up the plate as well and place himself cross-legged on the edge of the bed, then began to eat. After a few bites, he put the plate back on his thighs to take a sip of water and Jaehyun asked looking at the omega's injured leg:

“How did you hurt your leg?”

“We were on the stairs with the alpha, and I wanted to stop him from going upstairs so I skidded him, but he was holding me, so we both fell. I felt my leg crack when I fell, but the rest is a bit blurry, because I was stunned...”

Yuta's response made the alpha growl who took a deep breath to calm himself. He wanted to break something, and it was a bad idea for him to get mad at the omega. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily, before answering:

“Taeil told me that Taeyong and Johnny took care of the alpha, not figuring out what he really wanted. Did he tell you something specific? Did he threaten you?”

Yuta stopped his gesture, his eyes fading away and seeing her eyes shine, Jaehyun regretted his question. Yuta might not be ready to talk about this yet, and especially now. He was about to tell him to forget when Yuta replied in a weak voice after resting her plate and cutlery on her lap:

"_ Yes… He threatened me. He wanted to abuse me, and he told me that after taking care of me he would go and have fun ... killing the younger ones. And…” He hesitated to continue. “And he told me about Taeho. "

At the mention of this name, Jaehyun opened his eyes wide, very surprised. The name was familiar to him, since Yuta had introduced his name as his executioner’s one five years ago. They had tried to search for him, to no avail. Taeho was unknown, unregistered as a pack member. They then assumed that Taeho was forming a clandestine pack, made up mainly of society's reclusive alphas or betas and once lonely wolves. Jaehyun frowned, asking:

“Taeho? What's he doing in there? I don't understand…”

“It's because the alpha who attacked us was a member of his pack… I don't think he attacked us knowing that I was there because he seemed surprised, but I I'm afraid Taeho will hear about his disappearance and come back here. I don't want him to come after you...”

Jaehyun's heart sank at hearing this, and he pushed their plates away from them before pulling Yuta into a brief hug. He felt his older child start to cry, most likely from the stress, so he stepped back and came to wipe his cheeks, whispering in a soft voice:

“Yuta, don't be afraid. We will be much more vigilant now. We will act accordingly to protect everyone as much as possible. There is no way your lives are in danger again. Then we will see with the packs of Kun and Yifan to…”

The alpha finally broke off, his eyes wide open at the thought of the meetings he had attended. He then quickly straightened up to Yuta's surprised look.

“Jaehyun? What's the matter?”

The blond didn't answer but left the room just as quickly, without saying a word, leaving Yuta worried. He looked at the half-open door, hearing Jaehyun coming down the stairs four by four and sighed in frustration at not being able to move.

Jaehyun walked into the living room, startling everyone as he saw the alpha arrive so quickly looking a little panicked. Taeyong frowned and leaned back on the sofa, asking:

“Jae? What is happening to you? Problem with Yuta?”

The blonde shook his head and looked around for his bag, finding it lying across in front of the hall closet. He grabbed it, rummaging in it for something and after a few seconds of searching, he pulled a heavy report from the bottom of his bag. He threw his bag on the floor, oblivious to it, and leaned on the back of the sofa to leaf through it for a moment. He frowned and asked Taeyong:

“Hey, did you notice something weird about the alpha?”

“Well... He had a harsh and very strong smell... Ah and his eyes were weird too.”

“How weird?”

“They were glassy, the pupils dilated and the irises filled with-“

“Golden particles?” He said, his finger stuck on a line of the report.

Taeyong looked at him with wide eyes, exchanging a look with Johnny before asking:

“How do you know that?”

“It's marked in there. He handed the report to his comrade before resuming, his arms folded and a worried line crossing his forehead: This is the report Leeteuk gave me before I left, when he knew our pack had been attacked. He recounts numerous attacks that were suffered in some packs of the country.”

All the members present gave each other worried and surprised looks, and Taeyong passed the report on to Johnny, listening to Jaehyun speaking again:

“The packs were attacked by alphas which appeared drugged, remarkable for a strong smell, and golden shards in the eyes which had the pupils strongly dilated. They prey on the omegas left alone by their pack members, and they had an unknown drug dose on them. And I'm afraid we were also a victim of those alphas. But it's much more serious and complex…” He took a deep breath then added “Yuta just told me that Taeho's name was mentioned by the alpha who attacked him.”

A gasp of amazement echoed in the room, and all reacted in unison:

“Taeho?!”

Jaehyun nodded with a sigh, while Johnny pursed his lip between his teeth before asking: “Taeil? When you go to the hospital, can you order toxicology tests on the alpha's body?”

He straightened up and picked up a sachet that contained a syringe which he handed to the beta, adding:

"_ And on that too. I found this on him when we took him outside. I think this is the dose of the drug Jaehyun mentioned. "

The beta nodded, retrieving the sachet, frowning. He left to put this sample in his bag, wincing, then grabbed his phone:

“I will call Kun to organize Yuta's surgery, and ask him for the analyzes when I get there.”

The members watched the beta leave to phone, then returned their attention to the alphas. Johnny was now staring at the heavy report, starting to read it carefully, and his worried expression increased further:

“The hell, how did they get this information about the packs? They must be organized ... But Leeteuk and his pack should have informed us much sooner, from the second attack. We would have been prepared and we would have been more careful.”

Jaehyun let out a scornful snort at Johnny's words rolling his eyes before clicking his tongue in annoyance. Johnny gave him an annoyed look but said nothing, just sighing as he returned his attention to the report. Taeil returned quickly, announcing that Yuta had a block spot in the early evening, so she had to be taken to the hospital at the end of the day. Jungwoo straightened up, kissed Yukhei and walked up the stairs to join Yuta with JaeHyun to help him prepare.

As they entered the room, they panicked when they saw Yuta sitting on the bed, balanced on her side, her hand outstretched towards the floor in an attempt to grab the crutches that were too far away.

“Yuta!” Panicked Jungwoo who hurried to join him to straighten him up.

He put the omega back on correctly, inspecting it from the inside out because he was worried that the omega had made a wrong move. He frowned as he asked her, with his hands on his hips like a mother would scold her child:

“What were you doing?”

“I wanted to get up… Jaehyun left without saying anything, panicked. I was afraid.”

The blond omega glared at Jaehyun, who ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment. He cleared his throat and swallowed before responding by sitting up on the edge of the bed:

“I am sorry. I remembered something, and I had to tell others about it. I should have warned you, sorry.”

Yuta pouted, then raised an eyebrow, puzzled, when he saw Jungwoo pull a bag out of his closet and put on a change of clothes.

“Jungwoo, what are you doing?”

“I prepare you something to change for tomorrow. Taeil has just informed us that you will have your operation this evening, to avoid any complications for your leg. And you will stay in observation at night, so I will prepare something for you to change, since you cannot move.”

The brunette pouted, watching his younger brother do it and sighed silently. Jaehyun also remained silent, a worried crease crossing his forehead as confirmation that their pack's attack was just like the others, and that Taeho, Yuta's former executioner, was involved. He didn't want to share this information with Yuta, at least not immediately. He didn't know how the omega might react, and it made him nervous. Yuta cocked his head to the side, resting his hand on Jaehyun's arm, pulling him out of his thoughts. He asked him a silent question, and the alpha was about to say something when the door to the bedroom opened to Doyoung, Taeil and Taeyong.

“Hey Yuta, this is to let you know that we are leaving for the hospital soon. I will take you since I have to take my shift, and two or three people can accompany you.” Taeil announced.

“Alright...” Yuta replied.

“I accompany him.”

Jaehyun, who had just spoken, drew an almost jaded look from the other three, then DoYoung replied in an amused voice:

“We suspected that Jaehyun. No need to say it, you were directly included in the three people.”

“Ten volunteered right away, but given the current situation, Johnny refused. It’s too dangerous to let another omega go out of the house. So Taeyong and Mark volunteered to go with you, if that's okay with you. Taeil explained then.”

Yuta nodded, whispering small “yes” that made Jaehyun roll his eyes and finally sighed, stopping the discussion by sitting up.

“Okay, so Jungwoo will finish packing your bag and help you change, then we'll be good to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, we have more information of who was this alpha ~ who's surprised to hear about Taeho? 
> 
> Just to let you know, I started my last academic year so it's gonna be really loaded and certainly tiring, so the updates might be really uneven from now on. I'll do my best to translate and all, but my priority is to finish my studies. Hope you'll understand that and still hype me up about this fanfiction !
> 
> See you next time~   
> Yukkuri


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !  
> Sorry for taking so long to post the new chapter, but I was quite exhausted by my courses, since I had to goalmost half an hour away from my home everyday to follow the work... I also started managing two more french fanbases for the new babies of NCT so yeah, we had a lot of works aha !  
> BTW, what do you guys think of this new NCT project and comeback? NCT 2020 was indeed true, with OT23 I'm so happy *w*
> 
> I hope you're still here to follow Yuta's adventure as an Omega ! Here is the 9th chapter, while Yuta is at the hospital for his injured leg !  
> Hope you'll like it as much as the previous ones !

Yuta didn't dare come out of the bathroom. Taeil, who had helped him join it and change into the hospital gown was already gone, and now the omega was alone in the cramped little room. He was looking at himself in the mirror in front of the small stool he was sitting on, and he found himself ridiculous and strangely vulnerable in that outfit. Especially at the thought of telling himself that the two alphas he had been drawn to for at least a moment in his life were on the other side of the door. He sighed and came to nibble his lip as he watched his leg still covered with the splint Taeil had put on him, and he didn't want to move. Jaehyun and Mark were in the room, and Taeyong was at the front desk to take care of Yuta's admission papers for the night. The omega's legs were shaking slightly, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his anxiety which he found almost irrational.

But the last time Yuta had entered a hospital was on the day his parents died six years ago. He had been pushed into a recess in the alley by his mother, as the yakuza attacked him and his father. Yuta had seen it all and was found some time later by the people who had discovered his parents' unconscious bodies. Yuta could still see himself at the end of their beds, watching his parents who were in a coma, and whose care had ended up being stopped due to brain death. Yuta hated hospitals, and he almost started to panic, his breathing quickening and he clenched his fists on the edge of his gown.

He jumped when three light knocks sounded on the door, and he opened his eyes again, raising his head, his gaze resting on his reflection. Jaehyun's voice then echoed, the sound muffled by the wood of the door that separated them:

“Yuta, everything’s fine?”

The Japanese then replied, his voice a little trembling:

“Y-yes, I’m okay.”  
“Do you want me to come help you get back to the bed?”

Yuta glanced nervously at his reflection, looking at his leg and his general physical condition before huffing to try and relax before Jaehyun joined him. He finally articulated a "Yes" and then the door opened slowly, the tall blond man entering the room. Jaehyun paused when he saw Yuta, pinching his lower lip between his teeth. He looked away for a moment, clearing his throat, then stepped closer to join the omega. From his perspective, Yuta looked adorable in this outfit, although the many bruises and injuries that covered his body tainted the picture a bit. He came over to his older, offering his hands for the omega to sit up. Yuta winced a bit in the movement, then once he was up, Jaehyun slipped a hand around Yuta's slender waist, hugging him to help him move forward.

They made their way to the bedroom slowly, at a pace that suited Yuta so that he wouldn't hurt himself further. Jaehyun then helped him sit up on the bed, moving his chambers to rest them on the bed smoothly. He put a hand on Yuta's head, brushing his hair out of his eyes and asking if he was okay. The Japanese man nodded without looking at him, his fingers sliding nervously over the edge of the sheet beside him. His lower lip was trapped between his teeth, his nervousness returning to a gallop as the minutes passed. He didn't raise his head until Taeyong came back to the bedroom, coming straight to see him. He put his hand on his arm that was playing with the fabric and gave him a small smile when Yuta looked at him.

“They will be coming to pick you up for the operation soon. It will be fine?”  
“Mh... There can't be any problems, eh?” He asked in a worried voice.

The two alphas exchanged a quick glance sensing Yuta's anxiety, not knowing where it might have come from and then nodded at the same time. Taeyong finally answered him:

“No, don't worry, the doctor who will take care of you does this every day so he's used to it. Then tell yourself it's for your own good, okay? Even though it's stressful.”  
“Okay...” Yuta whispered, then huffing to calm herself, grabbing the alpha's hand to squeeze it tight. "

The silver haired boy glanced worriedly at Jaehyun, the latter shaking his head to signify that he didn't know why Yuta was stressing so much. They could both hear Yuta's heart pounding in his chest at a rate that was faster than normal. The blond then put an arm around Yuta's shoulders, pulling the latter's head against his chest. He kissed his scalp before saying in a soft voice to relax it:

“Focus on my heart and relax, ‘kay? Just focus on that, and calm down. We'll take you as far as we can, and we won't move out of the hallway so you can feel we're there until they fall asleep okay?”

The Japanese man nodded sharply, hiding his face against Jaehyun's chest, concentrating on the rhythm of the Korean's heartbeat as his younger son had asked. He was still squeezing Taeyong's hand in his at the same time, the latter also helping him relax as the Korean was tracing small strokes of his thumb on the back of his hand. The three friends stayed that way until Taeil entered the bedroom. The latter was responsible for taking him to the operating room where he would have his operation. The beta smiled in front of the board, moved to see the alphas taking so much care of Yuta. He signalled his presence by clearing his throat as he walked forward. He explained to Yuta that it was time to go.

He felt panic return at Taeil's simple words, his hand tightening in Taeyong's one, which helped calm him down with his waves of alpha. The Japanese then released his grip on Taeyong's hand and Jaehyun's t-shirt that he didn't remember gripping. He gave a quick "thank you" to the alphas, the latter responding with simple protective smiles. Jaehyun ran a hand through his hair, before helping him gently lie down, so that Yuta didn't hurt herself. The bed he was now lying in was moved into the hallway, Yuta's hands clutching those of Taeyong and Jaehyun, who followed, giving each other worried looks.

The alphas took turns kissing his forehead, whispering that all would be well and that they were there. Yuta then let himself be dragged away by Taeil, who quickly told the alphas that the operation would not last too long. Jaehyun and Taeyong therefore stayed in the hallway, watching the omega disappear into the operating room through the glass door. Jaehyun tried to calm his own anxiety to avoid panicking Yuta and he took a deep breath, feeling through their Nexus that Yuta was starting to fall unconscious, due to the general anaesthesia he was going through. They remained almost motionless, each leaning on one side of the double doors, arms crossed, and their gazes fixed on an imaginary point on the ground.

They didn't look up until the doors opened again later, Taeil appearing in front of them removing his surgical mask. He had a smile on his face, which immediately relaxed the alphas.

“Everything is fine, it all has gone well. We're gonna get him back to his room, and he should wake up in just two hours. You can wait for him in his room, he should be back soon.”

And indeed, once back in the hospital room, it only took an hour and a quarter for Yuta to emerge from his drowsiness. He felt a little nauseous and very tired, still under the effect of the anaesthetic and so his eyes fluttered. He vaguely noticed that Jaehyun, Mark, and Taeyong in the bedroom, hearing them talking with someone without understanding a word of what was being said. He frowned and began a sentence, his words forming an incoherent whole, but which made the four people direct their attention to him. He then saw Jaehyun's face above him more clearly and smirked tiredly, trying to speak again without succeeding. He was mixing Korean and Japanese, which made the alphas laugh a little, and TaeYong walked over to run a hand through his hair, whispering to him to stay calm, and wait for all of the anaesthetic to leave his body. before trying to move or speak.

They then exchanged a few more words with the doctor who left the room, leaving the pack members between them. It was then Kun who entered the room later that evening, the alpha wincing at the sight of Yuta, who had just fallen asleep again. He greeted his friends, coming to put his hand on Yuta's forehead in a protective gesture. Taeil, also on break, was sitting in the armchair on the wall opposite the bed and then remembered what Johnny had asked him when he saw his colleague. He then stood up, retrieving the sachet containing the syringe from his bag, then approached the alpha:

"_ Kun? I have something to ask you. He handed him the bag, adding: We should do some testing on this drug, and also some toxicology testing on the body of the alpha who was brought to the morgue last night. Can you do it?  
“Of course.” He said recovering the plastic bag. “But wait…”

He frowned and observed the syringe, before looking at Jaehyun:

“This is exactly what...”  
“Yes, what is marked in the report. It's the same scenario... But we have additional information, according to Yuta.”

He cleared his throat and added in a more serious tone: “Yuta explained to me that the alpha that attacked him is actually related to Taeho.”

The Chinese man frowned as he glanced at TaeYong behind him, asking in a hesitant voice:

“Taeho like the Taeho who sequestered Yuta five years ago? Could he be responsible?”  
“I'm just telling you what Yuta told me. Apparently this alpha and TaeHo know each other, but we have to see if Taeho is really related to this story. And Kun, be very careful with your pack. We're going to have to get together with YiFan I think, to organize ourselves and know what to do to protect each other from another attack. If they attacked our pack, they might tempt the surrounding packs, so in your house…”

Kun sighed and nodded, announcing that he would call Johnny and YiFan to check with them. He then left the room, quickly followed by Taeil who had finished his break. The alphas and the beta stayed between them, watching Yuta sleep. Mark finally left to sit on the couch by the window with TaeYong, who grabbed his phone to call Ten and let him know everything was fine. The mega had been pestering them all afternoon in messages, to get news from Yuta. JaeHyun meanwhile brought the empty chair closer to the bed, staying near the omega to reassure him as soon as he woke up. Yuta opened his eyes for a moment late at night, but still feeling too weak, he simply drank a glass of water with Jaehyun’s help before falling asleep again. The two alphas stayed awake, ending up chatting together, not raising their voices too much to disturb either Yuta or Mark who had fallen asleep on the shoulder of the silver haired alpha.

The next day, when the Japanese woke up, Jaehyun and Taeyong were still chatting calmly and didn't notice right away that the omega had opened their eyes. Yuta moved his head to watch them, slowly emerging from sleep. He smiled softly as his gaze fell on Mark in the distance who was sleeping, his arms crossed over his chest and Taeyong's jacket over his body to protect him from the cold. Yuta then noticed, returning his attention to the two alphas, that Jaehyun was leaning forward, his hand resting on Yuta's left thigh, which he was caressing absently with his fingertips. His gestures eventually made him shiver and the blonde felt his spasm, so he turned his attention to him with a surprised look; However, he gave a big smile when he saw him wake up and especially when he noticed that the omega did not seem to be in pain.

“Hello Yuta, did you sleep well?” Taeyong asked him who had also noticed his awakening when Jaehyun had interrupted his sentence.

He nodded, stifling a yawn behind his hand, noticing the infusion that was stuck in his arm at the same time. He was a little annoyed pout, muttering a disgusted "Berk" that made the two alphas burst out laughing. They helped him up, lifting the top of his mattress with the small electric control to allow him to sit up. So Yuta did not risk hurting his back while standing up. In this position, the brunette could finally see his leg, which was now covered with a plaster, from the area below the knee to the ankle which was completely blocked to prevent him from making any unwanted movement that could hurt. Taeyong handed him a bottle of water to keep Yuta hydrated as Jaehyun went to wake Mark up and look for a nurse to tell him the omega was awake.

On entering the room, the nurse who replaced Taeil since he was in another ward for the morning, came directly to examine Yuta and rid him of his infusion, to the delight of the Japanese man who quickly moved his arm while sighing. almost of happiness. His reaction made his comrades chuckle again, and the nurse warned him that he was scheduled to be out for noon, with the doctor visiting in half an hour to check his radio and give him advice. The nurse then left the room, returning a few moments later with a pair of crutches which he handed to Mark. The beta took care of adjusting them correctly to the size of the omega which was approximately his size.

Jaehyun and Taeyong went to take care of the papers, while the beta helped the omega to his feet and taught him how to get around on the crutches. Yuta sighed, because not really making it at first, then once the alphas returned, they could observe that the omega was doing quite well. The three friends watched the omega train until the doctor's visit. The doctor gave them some guidance and advice, then wished Yuta a good recovery, telling him that he would do a check-up in a month and a half. or two months, to verify that the cast could be removed. Yuta winced at the thought of keeping this cast on for so long. They greeted the doctor and were finally able to leave the hospital and go home.

Half an hour later, Taeyong's car pulled up in front of the house. Yuta barely had time to unfasten his seat belt when the car door on his side opened, revealing Ten who looked worried. The Japanese man turned his head towards him, a little surprised but he ended up smiling, happy to see his friend. The latter held back all the questions he had in mind, preferring to hug Yuta who hugged him back.

“How are you feeling?”  
“I’m fine. I’m not in too much pain, but I’m not good with crutches.”  
“It's okay, you'll get used to it.” Mark told him who was holding out said crutches.

Yuta shifted his body out of the car, his legs dangling in the air for a moment before he put his good foot on the ground. He then grabbed the crutches, placing them correctly on his elbows before pushing down on them. He had never used one, as he had never injured his legs during his childhood or adolescence. He avoided putting his cast foot on the floor and began to move a little slowly towards the house. Jaehyun and Taeyong were on either side of him in case he had a problem, while Johnny waited for them, leaning against the front door. He smiled quickly when he saw Yuta, happy to see that the omega didn't seem to be in too much pain despite his condition.

He shifted to let the small group pass as he walked over to him, receiving a small smile from Yuta, followed by a glare from JaeHyun who put a hand on Yuta's shoulder. He suppressed a sigh at his reaction, then nodded to Taeyong for the latter to follow him. The two alphas therefore isolated themselves, leaving Ten and Mark to follow the duo. They stayed in the hallway to chat, Johnny leaning against the front door again after closing it. He then asked Taeyong:

“So what did the doctor say?”  
“Yuta will have to wear the cast for a month and a half, then he will have a few rehabilitation sessions. His injury is not too heavy, only the tibia was fractured, so it's going to be fine. He must not put his foot on the ground. And he’ll need to take some painkiller packs because he might have pain from time to time.”

Johnny nodded, and they turned their gazes to the omega who was closely followed by Jaehyun. They watched as the alpha put a hand on Yuta's lower back, supporting him gently to keep him from falling. Taeyong smirked, while Johnny sighed in frustration. This drew a surprised look from Taeyong, who was now looking at him with a frown. "

“What's the matter?”  
“They both piss me off… It's awfully blatant how they are attracted to each other, but they don't do anything concrete and it hits me on the system. Jaehyun could already help Yuta endure his heats, but no. Mister is being shy and that annoys me.”

TaeYong finally smiled a little amused as he nodded, fully understanding the feeling. He then watched as Yuta pouted while watching Jaehyun chat with Mark and Jungwoo, before the little omega tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. The blonde then turned to him almost immediately, literally melting at the omega's pout that finally asked for help climbing the stairs. Taeyong and Johnny exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter, Johnny releasing a little “So whipped”, marked by his American accent. They were amused by Jaehyun's weakness in front of the little brunette, when they weren't even together.

Taeyong shook his head, laughing, before finally pulling away from Johnny to go to the kitchen with Doyoung and Jungwoo to cook. Johnny for his part joined Ten, slipping behind his omega to wrap his hands around his small waist and rest his chin on his shoulder. He kissed his temple before plunging his nose into his neck. The omega leaned against his mate's chest, closing his eyes as his lips slid against his neck. The tall chestnut then murmured, tightening his embrace:

“When the boys called me about the attack, I was afraid you had already come home, and that you were injured too. Seeing one of our omegas injured is already extremely painful, but if you too had been badly injured, I don't know what I would have done.”  
“You would surely have reacted like Jaehyun, shouting at the alphas who weren't present at home, and even at yourself, for not having been there while you were doing your leadership job. You can understand Jaehyun very well. Even though he and Yuta are not together, his feelings for Yuta are strong…” Said Ten with a small smile before adding with a growl: “Even if that fool doesn't want to admit it.”

He made Johnny laugh, who nodded in reply, his gaze directed towards the stairs where the two friends walked slowly:

“I just said the exact same thing to Taeyong. Yuta doesn't even try to hide his feelings, surely waiting for Jaehyun to make a move. While Jaehyun tries to hide behind a purely protective attitude and is the blindest person I know. It's frustrating, because Yuta is on his own when he is in heat, and you yourself know how horrible it is for an omega to go through this alone knowing that your loved one is in one of the rooms outside.”

Ten nodded briskly, blushing, because he had been through this before he and Johnny got together. And he remembered well the heat he had lived alone for years, and indeed, it was very unpleasant and frustrating to have to put up with it all alone. So he knew very well what Yuta could go through. But the Japanese was too hung up on what he had been through before arriving home and did not want to risk losing his relationship with Jaehyun, as he had nearly deteriorated the one with Taeyong. Ten had been the first person he had come to talk to after that heat spent with Taeyong three years ago, panicked and almost in tears at having slept with Taeyong whom he finally considered a great friend.

Ten smirked as he saw Taeyong in the living room looking around for Yuta for a moment, before being called back by Doyoung asking for help in the kitchen. The brunette therefore left the living room quickly after observing Yuta and Jaehyun on the stairs, the tall blond with an arm around Yuta's slender waist. Ten pursed his lips as he watched Taeyong disappear from the room: he knew very well that the alpha would be able to join Yuta during one of his heat periods, at the slightest problem with the omega, and that even if Yuta didn't agreed. He was surely, after Jaehyun and himself, the person who cared the most about Yuta. Ten sighed, thinking that if that happened, Jaehyun would be mad as hell.

He came back to earth, now watching Yuta and Jaehyun climb the stairs, Yuta sighing with a pout as he couldn't manage to climb alone. He had kept a crutch in his hand and was using it to pull himself up onto the top step, while Jaehyun held and helped him at the same time. The duo walked slowly but cautiously so that the Japanese wouldn't hurt himself. They finally disappeared from Ten’s eyes, who smirked as he thought he would go see his friend later, because for now, Yuta must mostly be very tired.

He walked over to the sofa where Johnny had settled with Mark and Yukhei, and the three of them were chatting quietly. Ten came straight over to Johnny's side in his chair, settling on the armrest naturally. When he wasn't in his alpha's lap, he was seated right next to him. Except when the pack organized a meeting where the hierarchy took priority. At such times Ten would sit in one of the sofas with Yuta and Jungwoo and quite often with the younger ones as well, leaving the three strongest alphas in the lead. He felt Johnny's hand rest naturally on his thigh and smirked, leaning against the side of the alpha's body just listening to the conversation with a distracted ear. He was more reassured to know Yuta at home and had hardly slept all night knowing he was outside and especially in a hospital.

The small group jumped when Johnny's phone rang, cutting off the discussion. The alpha picked up quickly after looking at the number on the screen, as Ten straightened up, letting go of the chestnut a bit. He frowned, concentrating to listen as best as he could to the discussion. He realized then that it was Yifan, who was asking for news of the pack, and especially Yuta. Johnny then explained the latest news to him and the two alphas then exchanged a few words, Johnny warning Yifan about the information they had had from Yuta. The call ended quickly, as Jaehyun strode down the stairs.

Ten and Mark then straightened up, frowning as Jaehyun came up to them. The alpha was pulling on his jacket, a look of annoyance on his face.

“What's wrong?” Mark asked.  
“Yuta has a little fever and pain in his leg. And we forgot to take his meds on the way home from the hospital so I'll go get them now. Ten, can you go see him and stay with him? He is asleep so far, but I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up.”  
“Of course, no problem.”

Ten didn't hesitate to answer and received a smile from Jaehyun who told Johnny in a cold voice that he was leaving the house. He drove off few seconds later, his car humming as the engine started. Ten then went straight into Yuta's room, finding Yuta lying down, the sheet across his body and his face contorted with a painful expression. Ten then quickly went into the bathroom, retrieving a washcloth which he soaked in water before returning to the bedroom. He put the damp cloth on Yuta's forehead, who sighed at the cool sensation. Ten sat down on the bed next to him, pulling the sheet properly back over him, paying attention to his leg in a cast. He then slipped his hand through his older’s hair, annoyed to see him in such bad shape. He gently stroked his forehead and scalp and watched the features of his face relax to give him a good sleep.

Ten stayed that way until Jaehyun returned, the Korean thanking him and almost sighing in relief when he saw that Yuta's fever had subsided and he looked more relaxed. He let Ten do it, carrying a bottle of cold water from the kitchen, which he went up to the bedroom to allow the Japanese man to take his medicine as soon as he woke up, without having to move. The blonde ended up sitting down with his back to the wall opposite the bed. They remained silent, the stillness of the room only disturbed by Yuta's slightly heavy breathing and the sound of their hearts echoing in their chests.They didn't move from their position until the brunette emerged from his sleep, grumbling a little. Jaehyun then straightened up quickly, alert, while Ten gave Yuta a small smile who opened his eyes.

“Hey how are you?”  
"It hurts a bit, but it's getting better…” Yuta replied in a still sleepy voice. “Taeil hadn't told me I would be so tired afterwards.”  
“This is normal, it’s because of the anaesthesia and the product they injected you.” Replied Ten.

The Japanese man waited a moment before straightening up, immediately retrieving the bottle of water and the medicine Jaehyun handed him, thanking him with a sigh. He still had a mild headache, and the cool water and the pill would do him good. He took it away without complaining, then taking long sips of water. After a good half hour, Yuta finally felt a little better, and Doyoung entered the room after knocking. He then announced that the meal was almost ready, and the trio then nodded. Ten helped his omega friend to his feet, and they walked down the stairs, again at a speed that suited Yuta. They joined the others who were already at the table, Johnny using the meal shared to analyse Yuta's physical condition, as he wanted to listen to Ten's advice and not upset Jaehyun more than he could. The meal then passed quietly, the members chatting among themselves calmly, before dispersing once everyone had finished.

Everyone present joined the living room, settling on the sofas while leaving the chair for Johnny who almost immediately welcomed Ten to his lap. Yuta settled down on the couch wincing, body still aching. He sighed, letting his back rest on the back of the sofa and stretched out his leg, as Jaehyun and Taeyong surrounding him moved the new coffee table forward so he could rest his foot on it. He thanked them with a smile and then rested his head against Jaehyun's shoulder, closing his eyes for the moment as the other members began to chat. The Japanese fell asleep in less than ten minutes against Jaehyun, under the tender and attentive eyes of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are ! 
> 
> Yuta is blocked with a cast and crutches for a few weeks ha !  
> Again thank you to all the people leaving kudos and comments, I'm deeply touched by seeing all of those notifications so, thank you so much <3  
> I'll try to take advantage of my week off to translate as much as I can to not let you all wait so long in between the chapters ! 
> 
> See you next time for the new chapters :3  
> Yukkuri


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii and Happy new year I guess?   
> I'm coming back after months without any proper update, I'm so so sorry but the end of 2020 was quite nerve wrecking for me so yeah, I didn't had the motivation to work on anything except the Yujae I had to work on since it was for a ficfest.
> 
> I'm finally back and I actually just started my traineeship in the laboratory so I'm gonna have more freetime so I'll be able to start translating my works again !   
> So here is the chapter 10, where we get to see Yuta and his current state since the attack! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy (and are still here to read me T.T)

The bathroom was steamy from the very hot shower Yuta had just taken. The Japanese man was having difficulty dressing himself, trying to stay balanced on his right foot. He nearly fell backwards, his heart skipping a beat and he bit back a surprised cry. He leaned against the countertop of the cabinet to remain steady, and groaned, holding the towel that was tied around his waist with one hand and trying to retrieve his crutch that had fallen with the other. He glanced at the unlocked bathroom door, at the request of the alphas since Yuta was recovering. It was a security that could allow them to step in if something went wrong, like now. But he didn't want to disturb them for the simple fact that he was clumsy and pushed the crutches against the wall as he got out of the tub.

He put his left heel on the floor, biting his lip, and reached out a little more to reach the crutch that was not far from him. He needed it to get out of the bathroom and get to his room, because he had forgotten his things. He concentrated, and after a moment of struggle, finally managed to touch the tip of the rod, which allowed him to pull the crutch towards him. He was able to retrieve it and let out a little cry of victory. He settled the crutch correctly on his elbow to put on his boxers laboriously, then used the crutch he had in his hand to reach for the second. He put the towel around him, hiding his chest and back, then once the second crutch was retrieved, he began to exit the bathroom.

He almost jumped when he opened the door as he came face to face with Jaehyun. He blushed a little to find himself half naked in front of him, and cleared his throat before asking:

“What are you doing?”

“I was afraid you had a problem.”

At his response, Yuta rolled her eyes with a sigh. He shook his head, sitting up straight, wanting to prove to his younger brother that he could take care of himself.

“I can get by, no need to stand right behind the door when I take a shower, it's almost creepy Jae.”

Jaehyun didn't answer right away, but looked into Yuta's gaze before replying: “I don't want something to happen to you and you to hurt yourself...”

Yuta clicked his tongue with annoyance before letting out another sigh. He hadn't stopped for two months. Yuta had to put up with overprotection from the alphas, and especially from Jaehyun and Johnny. He fully understood their desire to protect him, with what had happened and the recent discoveries, that was perfectly normal. But it was sometimes too much. Yuta felt like he was being watched over and over again, and that the only time he was truly alone was while he was sleeping or in his showers. And still, he doubted it, seeing as Jaehyun remained cloistered behind the door like today. The brunette tightened his grip on the crutches and started walking towards his bedroom again, Jaehyun at his heels.

“Don't worry so much. The only problem I could have would be falling because of my clumsiness. Other than that, since I'm almost stuck at home, I don't risk anything. And I've been through worse, you know.”

A growl escaped Jaehyun at his response, not liking Yuta to put that excuse back on the table whenever he had a chance. And the omega was using it often now. It had been two months since the attack, and Yuta would soon finally be able to get rid of that plaster, much to the delight of the alphas and the other pack members, for Yuta was truly a walking disaster with that cast and the crutches. The worst was when he wanted to go down the stairs alone. Each time, the members tensed, almost stopping all movement, ready to leap up to support Yuta and keep him from falling. The Japanese often complained about the overprotection of the pack members, but he knew it was for his own good. It was the first time that a member of the pack had been injured like this, so they were all more or less distressed.

They kept asking him if he was in pain or if he needed something. Yuta felt touched by the care they were showing him, but he also felt very embarrassed and uneasy about being put forward in this way. He didn't like to be the center of other people's attention and worry them so the current situation choked him a bit. He could feel Jaehyun following him closely and refrained from shutting the door in his face once in front of his room. He turned to him, however, tilting his head to the side at the alpha's lack of reaction, who just stood there watching him. Yuta sighed and shoved his crutches into his hands rather roughly, startling the alpha who was now watching him move, hopping on his good foot to reach his bed and sit on it, throwing the towel aside.

Jaehyun couldn't look away from Yuta's slender body, his dark eyes looking at his now visible back and the large scar that covered him, the sight clenching his heart. Once the omega faced him again, his eyes lingered on his slender arms, his slender, sculpted torso and then on his slim legs. The alpha unconsciously came to moisten his lips, before coming to his senses and looking away before Yuta noticed anything. He cleared his throat and looked down at the messy sheets that Yuta sat on as he dressed in a slightly oversized black t-shirt, his shorts, and his red sweatshirt.

He then noticed the messy sheets at the end of the bed, the many colourful pillows scattered across the bed and the plush so dear to Yuta in the middle of the mess, near her main pillow. Jaehyun smiled softly upon seeing the plush in almost perfect condition, despite the slight mark left by the four years that Yuta had used it before. You could tell the omega took care of it, because it didn't have any flaw. And above all, considering how much time Yuta spent with it, she must have been totally imbued with his scent.

Jaehyun subconsciously took a deep breath at the thought, and he almost immediately regretted his decision as Yuta's strong scent enveloping the room filled his nose and his senses. The alpha let out a heavy sigh and came to moisten his lips, biting his lip afterward. He then returned his attention to the little omega, coming to pinch his lip between his teeth as he observed Yuta's bare thighs. _Oh my god what am I thinking? I'm really going into my rut…_ Jaehyun thought as he felt his ears heat up at the sight. He shook his head, gazing at the sky through the window.

When Yuta made a gesture to straighten up, but felt instantly dizzy, losing his balance and Jaehyun came out of his torpor to join him in a big step, crutches in one hand and the other sliding around Yuta's waist to hold onto the omega. He was once again surprised at the delicacy of his elder’s waistline, with only one arm going around it widely. He hugged Yuta, who raised his head towards him, his injured leg bent slightly to keep his foot from touching the ground and his hands resting on Jaehyun's shoulders to hold back. The omega looked Jaehyun in the eyes, standing still and lost in his deep gaze, before blushing and clearing his throat.

“Be careful, don't stand up too quickly…” Told the alpha with a deep voice.

“Mh sorry.”

Jaehyun didn't release his grip, however, tightening it almost subconsciously. Yuta slid his gaze to Jaehyun's arm around him, and was about to say something, but he paused as he smelled Jaehyun's scent changing slightly, taking a stronger note and giving off more pheromones. His pupils dilated slightly at the sensation that filled his body, and he opened his lips again, whispering the alpha's name.

“Jaehyun...”

The Korean didn't answer but abruptly dropped the crutches to slip his second arm around the omega's thin body to pull him closer to him. Yuta placed her hands on Jaehyun's shoulders, and Jaehyun brought his face closer to hers in almost slow motion. The omega's gaze slid spontaneously onto Jaehyun's lips before returning to his eyes. The Japanese man opened his mouth again to speak but was suddenly cut off by Jaehyun's lips which covered his. Yuta opened his eyes wide in shock but closed them after a moment to enjoy the contact, his hands finally resting on Jaehyun's chest. They then exchanged a tender kiss, heads tilted to enjoy each other's contact, and Jaehyun's fingers crawled under Yuta's top, to caress the skin of his hips, brushing his skin tenderly, which drew a sigh of ease from Yuta.

The kiss quickly grew more intense, the tongues uncovering and searching for each other in a languid dance, pulling small moans from Yuta through the exchange. One of Jaehyun's hands grew even more possessive, sliding to the edge of Yuta's shorts, caressing his lower back gently. Yuta's fingers ran through the alpha's blonde hair, extracting a deep growl from the alpha before he came to nibble on his lower lip. Yuta felt his heart race, and he let out a sigh, releasing his lips from the alpha's to catch his breath. No sooner had he taken a breath than his younger attacked his lips again, a hand now against his nape. Their tongues met immediately, Yuta's eyes closing again to appreciate the exchange.

The alpha's second hand slid higher up Yuta's back, along his spine over his scar and that simple gesture drew another moan into Yuta, who tightened his grip on Jaehyun's t-shirt. They were about to deepen the kiss further when three thumps sounded before the door opened on Taeyong. Yuta abruptly pulled away from Jaehyun, falling back into his bed and Jaehyun bent down just as quickly to pick up the crutches from the floor. Taeyong paused, his hand still on the handle, then shook his head and announced:

“Yuta, are you ready? It’s going to be time to go to your appointment. And Jaehyun, you start at ten, don’t you? Be careful, you'll be late if you hang around.”

The blond just nodded silently, coming to Taeyong as he handed Yuta's crutches to him before leaving the room without a word. Yuta watched him leave without saying anything, sliding his fingers over his lips blankly. Taeyong leaned over the omega, running a hand over his eyes to try to get his attention.

“Hey? The earth is calling Yuta, did you hear me?”

The Japanese didn't react so Taeyong frowned before crouching down in front of him, resting a hand on his knee. This made the omega react and snap out of his thoughts, looking at Taeyong with a lost expression.

“Yuta? Are you alright?”

“Uh... Yeah, sorry.” The latter recovered.

The alpha didn't seem convinced but said nothing more, not wanting to force Yuta. He sighed as he ran a hand through the omega's hair to tousle it and then repeated that he needed to get prepared for the appointment with the surgeon. So the brunette got up with Taeyong's help, retrieved his crutches and walked into the living room, followed by the alpha. The two friends therefore came down the stairs, calmly to prevent Yuta from making a false move, then joined Doyoung on the ground floor. The latter was waiting for them, talking to Taeil, who was ready to head to the hospital. He was going to start his shift around noon and since he had taken care of Yuta, he would accompany him to his meeting before he started his working hours.

Both betas smiled when they saw Yuta, greeting him warmly. The omega responded with a big smile, despite his previous confusion, and they were joined by Yukhei who put an arm around Yuta's shoulders, nodding him a very light greeting. Taeyong then asked if they were near and all nodded. Doyoung and Taeil exchanged a quick kiss before going their separate ways, Doyoung joining the younger ones and Taeil heading outside the house, followed by the two alphas and the omega. Yukhei got into Taeil's car with Taeil and Taeyong helped Yuta get into the passenger seat of his car and then get behind the wheel and the two cars drove to the hospital for the appointment.

The journey was made in near-total silence, Taeyong concentrating on the road even though he occasionally glanced at Yuta who was dozing against the window, his mind turned to Jaehyun and their kiss exchanged just now. Yuta eventually fell asleep, his head resting against his hand, his face turned to the glass. The pain medications he had taken and the inactivity he had been going through for the past few weeks made him tired and he spent most of his time sleeping, when he was not playing with the younger ones. Taeyong smirked when he saw Yuta's sleepy pout. The omega was cute when he was sleeping.

He parked the car in the visitors' parking lot, while Taeil parked in the employees' parking lot. Once the car stopped and the ignition was off, Taeyong turned to Yuta, and gently put his hand on his shoulder, shaking him to wake him up. The omega frowned before fluttering his eyes, peering around before his gaze fell on the alpha. The latter gave him a small smile, sliding his hand on his arm before releasing it from its contact by announcing:

“We arrived at the hospital.”

“Mh ... Okay.”

The omega stretched his arms and back a little before bending down to retrieve the pair of crutches. He waited for Taeyong to walk around the car before opening the passenger door for him and thanked him when he also helped him out. They then joined Yukhei and Taeil who were quietly waiting for them in front of the main entrance to the building. The four of them then entered the building and Taeil guided them to the auscultation office of the doctor in charge of Yuta's case to have a verdict on the state of the Japanese, and in particular to know if the plaster could be taken off.

Two hours later, Taeyong and Yuta were back. Yuta had a little trouble getting out of the car, quite tired from the rehabilitation session he had just passed, after the doctor told him that he could indeed remove the cast that had been gripping his shin and ankle since two months. He pouted a little, waiting for Taeyong to come and open the door for him and help him up from his seat, then supporting him to guide him into the house with an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Yuta put an arm around the alpha's shoulders, wincing each time he rested his ankle on the ground. He complained during the time it took for the duo to get inside the mansion, and Taeyong guided the omega directly to the chair, settling him in and ordering him not to move. He quickly went to get the soothing cream Yuta had been using since the accident and came back to him just as quickly. He slid cream-coated fingers over the aching joint, massaging it gently to ease his bestfriend's pain.

They didn't pay attention to their surroundings, Taeyong focused on his task and Yuta focused on Taeyong. It was the only alpha he didn't distance himself from. Despite the protection he had shown to him since the incident which was already two months old, Taeyong was one of the few who did not make Yuta feel suffocated. Granted he was careful with himself, but wasn't as pushy as Johnny and Jaehyun, who asked him every quarter hour - and according to Yuta, he was barely exaggerating - if he was alright. The brunette watched Yuta from afar, and only really intervened if he was really in trouble. Like now. He took care of himself like a brother, and it touched Yuta a lot.

He stood still with his hands clasped to the edges of his shorts and his arms outstretched as he stared at his older's gestures the entire time it took Taeyong to take care of him. He followed Taeyong's movement as he stood up and brought the small table up to allow Yuta to rest his leg on it. He gave him a smile and advised her to stay calm, then going to get him an aspirin to ease the pain. The brunette whispered a simple "Thank you", receiving another smile from Taeyong who leaned over him to kiss his forehead protectively.

“Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, ‘kay?”

“Okay. Thanks, Taeyong.”

“You're welcome, Yukkuri.” He replied with a smile still on his lips, while running a loving hand through his hair.

Yuta chuckled at the nickname. He loved that little nickname his older child gave him because it was in Japanese, but Taeyong didn't use it often. Which made him even more precious. He gave his friend a warm smile, and then let his back rest on the back of the chair. He looked around the living room for a moment, spotting Jeno and Jaemin asleep. He jumped when Ten put a hand on his shoulder, a worried pout on his face. The Thai had let Taeyong take care of him before approaching Yuta. The latter then looked up at him, giving him a weak smile. Ten settled down on the end of the table next to his leg asking:

“What’s the matter? Are you hurt?”

“Yes, the doctor warned me that the first sessions would be painful.”

“Be careful, please..”

“Yes, I promise, don't worry.”

Yuta extended his hand to his friend, who quickly took it in his, squeezing it tight. They then proceeded to discuss a whole different subject, their eyes on the duo of Jeno and Jaemin still entwined on the sofa. They smiled fondly, then Ten settled down on the armrest of the couch when Jisung, Mark and Donghyuck joined them in the living room to watch a movie. The late afternoon passed calmly and in the early evening, just before lunch, Johnny sent Jaehyun to watch the neighbourhood, checking for any suspicious acts. The alpha didn't balk, and so left the house without having had any meals, not without glancing at Yuta before leaving. His round should last a good part of the evening, and even during the beginning of the night, since their neighbourhood was rather large and filled with bars and various alleys. Jaehyun left without taking his car, in order to be more discreet and freer in his movements.

The pack members who had stayed at home played an after-dinner board game at the behest of Jisung and Jeno, and even Johnny joined them for once at the insistence of his omega who used his charm. to persuade him to join the new game. Most of them enjoyed the moment together, some playing and others just watching the game in progress. At around ten o'clock, Johnny broke off the general amusement, however, reminding his cadets that they had class tomorrow, early enough in the morning that it was time for them to go to bed. Seeing the tired look of the other adults, he finally announced that everyone should go to bed. They scattered around the house, some going to brush their teeth while others got into their pajamas, before reversing. They all greeted each other, and everyone went to their own room to go to sleep.

At least almost everyone. After a few minutes of silence, a door opened as silently as possible. Yuta glanced around while remaining silent, holding his breath. He bit his lip and almost sighed in relief when he could already hear the slight snoring coming from Taeyong's room, a sign that the alpha was sleeping soundly. He returned to his room, put on his shoes and his favorite red sweatshirt. He needed to get out of the house. He needed to go for a walk, not really far from the house, but he needed to feel free just for a moment. It had been two months since he had been able to step outside on his own and it was starting to weigh on him. He left his room, making sure to close the door behind him, and did not take his crutches: he would make too many noises, especially when going down the stairs, and might wake someone up.

Yuta took his courage in both hands and began to walk down the dark hallway of the house. He could feel his heart beating fast, and the adrenaline rushed over him. He knew he was going against his leader's recommendations and orders, but he needed the solitude to think a bit. But in the house, currently, he was unable to do so. He then slowly descended the stairs, avoiding making noise or hurting himself, and finally reached the door of the house. He froze when his set of keys made a noise, it echoing in the silence of the night, but sighed in relief when he felt no sign of waking up from his comrades. He turned the key, opened the door and closed it carefully behind him. He obviously thought about locking the door again, then faced outside.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the cool night air tapping on his face before pulling his hood back over his head. He hid the top of his face with his hair and cloth like this, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he started to walk. He walked a few paces away from the house, following the small road that led to the right. He walked rather slowly because of his ankle still a little sore and freshly free from all support and lost himself in thought as he wandered the quiet streets of their neighbourhood, which were only dimly lit. He thus passed unnoticed and took advantage of the surrounding calm to reflect. His senses were a little slumbered by the slight pain he was constantly feeling, but he still felt Jaehyun's strong aura, which made him frown.

He didn't pay more attention to it than that. After all his friend was making a round so surely had to go through this street. He turned to his left, taking a street that led to a small children's park. He smirked and went to sit on a swing, shivering at the cold touch of the seat beneath him. The swing was a bit raised so that when he was seated, he could no longer touch the ground with his feet.

He then began to sway absent-mindedly, bouncing once more in his thoughts. The cool air did him a lot of good and he thought about the fact that he should have had this idea sooner. He lifted his head to the sky, pulling his hood down his back, and then gazed dreamily at the sky, suddenly feeling homesick as he gazed at the stars clearly visible in the black expanse of the night. He whispered a few words in Japanese, a little prayer to himself before brushing off the lonely tear that slipped down his cheek when he thought of his parents who had passed away seven years earlier. He missed them horribly, the pain of their loss still present deep in his heart.

He stared at the sky and stars for ten minutes, then broke out of his torpor when a gust of wind made him shiver. He finally decided it was time for him to come home, and stepped off the swing, placing the hood back over his head and pulling the flaps of his jacket over his chest. He sighed and then walked home, still homesick. He missed his parents horribly, and the overprotection Jaehyun and Johnny had shown towards him for weeks painfully reminded him of his parents' actions before they died. He shook his head when he saw the front of the house in front of him, chasing his dark thoughts. He looked down at his pockets, searching for his house keys for a moment as he continued to walk. He suddenly felt a hand grip his arm and barely held back his startled cry, spinning around to chase away the person clutching him.

He opened his eyes wide when he was enveloped in Jaehyun's scent and Yuta froze in his movement, his arm raised ready to chase the blonde's hand still on him.

“Oh my god, Jae. You scared me so much… “He said, putting a hand on his heart, laughing a little because he didn't feel the alpha's anger.

“Are you kidding me?! You hang out outside, unattended in the middle of the night, and you make jokes. Are you completely unconscious or what? Haven't you learned a lesson from having a broken leg?”

Jaehyun spoke to him so coldly that Yuta swallowed, quickly losing his small smile. A smile that turned into a grimace when his younger grabbed him more tightly and pulled him towards the house. Yuta struggled, moaning and trying to get rid of the alpha’s grip. The alpha was walking too fast and squeezing his arm way too tight. He was hurting him.

“Jaehyun! Let go of me! You’re hurting me.” He complained.

The alpha didn't answer him at first, but Yuta quickly felt choked by his aura. He struggled hard to keep his head up but shivered a little as the blonde turned back to him.

“Stop struggling. Do you realize what you did? Johnny had forbidden you to leave the house.”

“But I was not risking anything. I-”

“Shut up Yuta, just shut up.” Jaehyun's harsh, cold voice cut him off.

The tone so dry and cold made Yuta freeze, who felt his heart tighten. Jaehyun had never spoken to him like that. Never in five years had he tried to use his status to force Yuta to do something. Yuta's breath hitched as Jaehyun let his dominance play on the omega, and Yuta bowed his head, arching his spine to show the blonde he was dominant, his hands clutching his t-shirt.

He could feel Jaehyun's anger choking him and the Japanese man felt tears sting his eyes, but he refused to cry in front of him. His younger's strong gaze was still on him and the grip on his arm tightened even more, making Yuta moan in pain. Jaehyun did not care and pulled him with him towards the entrance of the house, hardly keeping himself from slamming it forcefully. He closed it as calmly as he could so as not to alert the whole house, and while still pulling Yuta with him, climbed the stairs, not caring about the pain his elder might be feeling.

Once in front of the latter's room, he suddenly opened the door which went to bang on the wall and unceremoniously threw Yuta on his bed. He stared at him coldly, in an upright posture and threatened him, his cold voice echoing again in the silence of the night:

“Try to sneak out again like tonight, and I'm locking you in here for a really long time. Understood?”

He got no verbal response, but Yuta tilted his head forward once again, showing his submission to the younger's harsh words. The latter clenched his teeth and left the room, slamming the door behind him, noting the tears that were pouring down the omega’s face. Jaehyun clenched his fists with his back to the door, and felt his short fingernails scratch his palms when he heard Yuta's sobs behind him. He took deep breaths to calm himself down and walked back down the stairs, heading back outside.

He moved away a bit, still keeping the house in view as he sat on the hood of his car, and his gaze fixed on Yuta's window. His anger did not subside until after a long time, and he remained that way through the night, his teeth still clenched. He couldn't believe Yuta was so stupid to go out in the middle of the night and in danger, especially since he was still injured. His anger increased, but this time directed at himself when he felt that Yuta was not sleeping either, and that he was in pain because of his leg, because of his arm, but also because of Jaehyun. Especially since they hadn't talked about their exchange this morning... The kiss they exchanged.

“Fuck it.”

Jaehyun's growl echoed through the night and he eventually left further, reaching one of the bars in town where he knew he could find some omegas, as he sensed his rut would begin the next morning. And there was absolutely no way he was facing Yuta in this state. He quickly texted Johnny, warning him that he would be away from home for a few days and give a short report of his evening, of course failing to mention Yuta's nighttime getaway. Jaehyun slipped his phone into his back pocket, and decided to let his mind and senses focus on the blonde omega that had just approached him, letting the scent of it surround him and intoxicate him, forgetting about Yuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is ! Hope you liked it ~ 
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts on this hu I'll be so happy to read what you think of this story ! 
> 
> See ya next time !


End file.
